Robotic City, Poetic Love
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: My entrance to National Novel Writers' Month.
1. love at first sight

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter One: Love at First Sight!

Kiba wakes up early in the morning and feels like having some eggs and ham for breakfast; he walks around the huge mansion and starts to look for the kitchen. Finally, he gives up when he get lost and arrives back at his bedroom.

"Damn it…this mansion is like a maze."

Kiba walks into the bathroom, brushes his teeth and he then takes a shower. The warm water feels nice on his cold, naked skin. "I hate this mansion; it's so gloomy and so very cold." Kiba turns off the water and gets out of the bathtub.

Kiba had been living with his mom while his dad worked in a place call Future City. His mother had passed away in a car accident last month, and his dad 'asked' Kiba to live with him in Future city. Kiba hated leaving his school, job and work behind.

Kiba knows he knows how to take care of himself, but his father refused to let him stay behind. "Why can't I stay?" He had asked, "I can get my own apartment. I have my own job now and I can afford to pay the bills." Kiba had told his dad.

"Because, my boy, we don't want you to be all by yourself, I want you to be around me in case you run into trouble." His father told him. Kiba really appreciated his father's gesture. But his father works all the time and Kiba isn't really around his father that much, he might as well be back in his old home.

Kiba sighs. It is going to take him a while to settle down: start a new college, get a new job and make new friends. The door bell suddenly rings and makes Kiba jump. He wonders who would come here this early in the morning.

He finds his way through the huge mansion after what seems like eternity. He opens the door and sees a young guy smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Kiba!" The young man says his voice as sunny as his smile.

"Hi…umm…who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Kiba asks looking in wonderment at this unexpected visitor.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Hige. I am one of the interns at your dad's company. Your dad asked me to come and show you around the city. If you'd like, that is."

"Thank you. Come on in." He offers standing aside to let Hige in. "I'm sorry I made you stand in the cold outside so long. I can't seem to find my way around the house yet."

"Don't worry about it." Hige says stepping inside, "I can't imagine trying to remember my way around a place like this…." Trailing off he turns to the small boy hidden behind him. "Oh, by the way, this is Toboe. He works for your dad's company too. He never goes anywhere, so when your dad ask me to take you out, I asked your dad to let me take Toboe with me. I hope you don't mind."

Kiba then notices a small boy standing behind Hige. The small boy is so tiny Kiba totally missed him when they came in. Toboe looks so cute and so sweet.

"Hello there, Toboe. It's nice to meet you." Kiba says.

Toboe blushes and lowers his head. Kiba smiles gently at the boy. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Toboe. "So, Toboe, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? How about we go and have some bacon and eggs for breakfast? You like that?" Kiba asks these questions in rapid fire succession.

Toboe nods shyly. Kiba smiles again. Maybe this new place isn't so bad after all.He muses to himself I get to start my day in this new city by having breakfast with a very friendly guy…and a very cute boy.

They move out of the house and get in a car that is waiting for them. Toboe shyly sits next to Kiba. "Let's go to Silverwolf Grill, they have the best ham and eggs." Hige says.

"Silverwolf Grill. Right Away." The car says.

"Did the car just talked?" Kiba blinks.

The car starts and pulls into the street were it then navigates itself to the restaurant. Hige grins, "Everything here is automated. You just tell the car where you need to go and it'll take you there."

"Wow, very high tech." Kiba says.

"Wait 'til you see the city." Hige says.

Toboe opens his jacket pocket and lets a palm size kitty comes out. The kitty rubs her face on Toboe's hand. Toboe takes out a small piece of candy and feeds it to the tiny kitty.

"Does your little friend there have a name?" Kiba asks as he looks at Toboe. The small boy doesn't answer; he just lowers his head and hugs the kitty tight to his small chest. This show of shyness makes Toboe even cuter and more fascinating. Kiba is determined to get to know Toboe better, He's so adorable, I'd like to know why he's so shy.

Kiba tries to break the ice with the petite bishounen. He slides closer to Toboe and reaches for the kitty. "Do you mind if I hold the kitty for a little bit?"

When Kiba tries to touch Toboe, the small boy jolts and jumps away from Kiba. Hige shouts, "Toboe, it's okay!"

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to scare you." Kiba apologizes to the frightened boy. He feels bad that he scared to boy so badly.

"No, no, it's okay. Sorry, Kiba. Toboe doesn't like people to touch him. About a year ago, someone broke into his house and killed his parents, right in front of him. He's been in shock ever since. Toboe doesn't talk or let anyone get close to him." Hige says.

Kiba doesn't know what to say except to keep muttering, "I'm really sorry...."

Toboe ducks his head and lets his kitty go. The kitty walks up onto Kiba's palm and meows at Kiba begging for pets. Kiba obligingly starts to pet her and then glancing up he smiles at Toboe, "Thank you."

Kiba plays with the kitty until the car stops. Hige smirks, "welcome to Future City."

Kiba looks around and exclaims, "Wow!"

"Wild, isn't it? Future City is the busiest city in the world." Hige says.

"I'm impressed." Kiba says staring around him in unabashed awe. Everywhere he looks, he sees metallic skyscrapers reaching over the clouds; they are so high and close together they block most of the sky. There are shops everywhere on the street selling everything imaginable; Businessman, techmen, OLs, school boys and girls, all hurrying up and down the street at a dizzying pace.

Kiba gets out of the car, followed by Toboe and Kiba. There are a lot of people on the street and everyone keeps bumping into and pushing at each other unintentionally. Kiba walks close to Toboe, shielding him from all the bumping and pushing people. Toboe keeps his head down and follows Hige without even looking at anyone on the street.

The restaurant is full to overflowing. "Those people are paying, let's get that table." Hige walks to the table. The people at the table stand up and leave to allow Hige to sit down. Kiba says 'thank you' to the customers who are leaving only to be ignored.

A young woman in a police uniform walks into the store and looks around. Hige jumps up and says, "Hey, pretty lady! Pretty lady! Come and sits with us! We have an extra chair."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you. I think I'll wait for another table." The lady says looking away from Hige to continue scanning the room for an empty table.

"Please, it will make my day if I can have breakfast with a pretty lady."

"Isn't it too early to flirt with girls?" The woman says with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't help it, you're too pretty not to flirt with." Hige says giving her his most, he thinks, charming smile.

"Goodbye." The lady walks away.

"Hey, wait! At least tell me your name!"

"There is no need for you to know my name."

"If I don't know your name, you'll be on my mind for the rest of the day…I won't be able to eat, to sleep…I'll go totally crazy!!! A hard working and devoted officer like you doesn't want a crazy guy to be running around your city, right?"

"You're already crazy. There is nothing I can do." She leaves in an obvious huff.

"I won't give up that easily! I'll find out who you are, officer!!!" Hige shouts at the retreating backside.

"Detective." Kiba corrects Hige.

"What?" Hige looks at Kiba, confusion evident on his smiling face.

"She is a detective, her name is Blue." Kiba says rolling his eyes in amusement.

"How do you know?" Hige asks Kiba.

"It's on her name tag. She was wearing a name tag that reads Detective Blue. You were too busy flirting to notice." Kiba says.

"Welcome to Silverwolf, the best restaurant in town. What would you like today?" The table says.

"Two coffees, two egg and ham breakfasts and one cookie with milk," Hige orders looking down at the table so it could hear him clearly.

"Thank you." The table replies. The center of the table opens up; two cups of coffee and a cup of milk come out of the opening. Hige takes one of the coffees handing the other to Kiba and then hands the milk to Toboe.

Toboe pours some milk into his hand. The kitty meows cutely and licks the milk on the hand. Kiba stares at his coffee.

Hige says to Kiba, "Hey you're not used to all this, the talking car and table thing, are you?"

Kiba shrugs, "It's cool, very impressive. I got my coffee, didn't I? So it really doesn't matter." Even if he wasn't used to it, it was pretty fun seeing it all in action.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to this city in no time. The rest of the world is going to be just like here in a couple of years anyway. Future city is expanding its technology to the cities all over the world."

Kiba looks around. The city looks so…mechanical. Little things about the city bother him. Everyone on the street keeps moving and bumping. They're all going somewhere, doing something; they don't even look around to see who they're bumping into.

Kiba remembers when he said thank you to the customer who left them the table; the customer walked away without even looking at him; there was no 'you're welcome', not even a nod or a smile. The person just charged out of the restaurant at high speed. Not that Kiba was expecting a 'you're welcome' or a nod. It's just…everything in the city feels so cold.

TBC...


	2. Omichan's garden in the sky

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 2: Omi-chan's Garden in the Sky

"Come on, Kiba. Get out here already. I am sure you look great." Hige shouts impatiently. After their breakfast at Silverwolf Grill, Hige dragged Kiba to the mall to get him some new clothes as Kiba's father had 'requested'.

Which wasn't a problem for Hige, however. . .

At that moment, Kiba is taking way too long in the dressing room.

"I don't care about how I look. I just don't know how to open the door." Kiba calls out to Hige. The changing room is pentagon shape and the walls are made with 5 mirrors. Kiba can't even tell which mirror the door is.

"Just say open door." Hige shouts.

"I did! I tried 5 times already. Nothing happened." Kiba shouts, getting very annoyed with both the door and Hige.

"Then shout 'open the damn door now or I will kick your ass all the way to next Sunday'." Hige says exasperated with the whole thing.

"I can't shout that out loud! Cussing to a person is rude, but cussing to a machine is just plain stupid!"

"It's just a machine!"

"Exactly! It's a machine! It's not gonna open even if I cuss at it!"

"Oh for cry out loud…OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO NEXT SUNDAY!!!" Hige shouts.

Toboe, who iskneeing on the floor and playing with his kitty, looks up andblinks at Hige. The manager walks up to Hige and says, "I'm sorry, sir. Let me open the door for you."

The manager restarts the computer program to the changing room. The door opens and Kiba walks out.

"I told you it would work." Hige grins.

"…….." Kiba shakes his head.

The manager bows and says, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

"Don't worry about it." Kiba says.

"You look great! Like a model out from a fashion commercial." Hige exclaims. Kiba is wearing shining silver and black outfit with metallic fiber; it makes him feel he's a human solar reflector.

"Okay then, this is the outfit I want." Kiba says.

"You LIKE it? You're more open-minded than you appear to be."

"No, I just don't want to be locked up in the changing room again. So let's go. I am not a mall person." So saying Kiba picks up his own clothes as Hige pays for the clothes he has on with the credit card Kiba's dad gave him before Hige left to meet Kiba.

After the clothes department Hige takes Kiba to the part of the mall he enjoys the most, the entertainment and technology stores.

The first store is filled with music.

"This store has every type of music in creation! Doesn't matter what it is you can find it here." Hige explains to a wide eyed Kiba.

While there Kiba listens to some old favorites as well as to some that he couldn't even have imagined, music that took you to far away worlds, some music you actually felt as it swept you away, others that felt as though the wind were dancing through you down to your very bones.

After buying some CDs of both his old favorites and the new music; Hige finally tears him away to drag him to the vid/gamer store. Here he plays VR games and watches 3-D movies that feel more real then REAL LIFE! (If that's even possible).

Next Hige drags Kiba and Toboe to see the model of the colonies that are being built on Mars and Venus; and the pictures taken by the rocket that is journeying to the center of the universe.

"Thank you, you guys. This is great." Kiba says to Hige and Toboe after this whirlwind tour.

"What do you want to do next?" Hige asks smiling hugely Kiba, happy that Kiba had enjoyed himself.

"Hmm…Can I go visit my dad at your company? He is probably skipping dinner again. I want to bring him some dinner…maybe some sushi?" Kiba says.

"Sure." Hige replies. They go up to a vending machine that's on the corner and Hige slides his credit card down into the machine. Then Kiba presses the button for Sushi and couple boxes of deluxe Sushi drop out of the slots at the bottom of the machine. Kiba also gets a box of pocky from another machine and gives it to Toboe.

Toboe looks at Kiba. Kiba smiles at him. Toboe blushes lightly and ducks his head a shy smile fleeting across his face. The three of them get on the car and Hige says, "Future City Technology corporation main building."

"Future City Technology Corporation main building, right away," the car acknowledges and flies up in the air. Toboe opens the box of pocky and gives one to his kitty who had until then been hidden in Toboe's shirt. The kitty starts eating the pocky endearingly.

Kiba smiles at the scene before him. Toboe looks up at him. Kiba smiles brighter adding a touch of reassurance to it. Slowly and shyly, the small boy hands the box of pocky to Kiba.

"Thank you." Kiba says softly. He takes a piece of pocky from the box. Hige watches the exchange in surprise. This is the first time in a year Toboe had ever interacted with anyone.

Soon they arrive at the office and Hige greets Kiba's father with a small bow and says, "good evening, sir."

"What are you boys doing here?" Kiba's father asks.

"Kiba wants to have dinner with you." Hige says flashing his bright smile again.

"Wow, you look very…trendy, son. That's a very fashionable outfit." Kiba's father says, a little wide eyed.

Kiba shakes his head, "Don't ask. You don't want to know. Anyway, I figure you'll work until it's too late to eat and then just go to bed with an empty stomach. So I brought dinner to you." Kiba says as he takes a glass of water and pours some on a potted flower sitting on his father's desk.

"Did you have a good time?" Kiba's father asks Kiba.

"Yes, the city is amazing." Kiba starts taking the dead leaves out of the flower. Toboe looks at the flowers.

"Did Toboe have a good time too?" Kiba's father's asks.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Toboe seems to be…opening up to Kiba." Hige says.

"Is that true?" Kiba's father asks. He looks at Toboe, who is looking at the flower while Kiba smiles and says to him, "This is Fuchsia. My mom's name was Fuchsia too. She loved this flower when she was alive. I gave this to my dad when I came to Future City yesterday."

"Toboe never reacts to anyone or anything, but he is listening to Kiba." Hige elaborates on his previous statement.

"Poor boy, I wish there was more I could do for him. His parents were such nice people." Kiba's father says as a sad look comes to his eyes.

"Let's eat! Everyone must be hungry." Kiba says. He puts the sushi on the table. Hige goes and gets some green tea. Everyone sits down around the table.

Kiba's father notices as Toboe walks up to a space next to Kiba and sits down. (Toboe seems to trust Kiba. ) He thinks to himself. Then watches as Kiba puts sushi on Toboe's plate and the boy eats all of it without hesitation.

"Say, Toboe, would you like to move into my house?" Kiba's father suddenly asks, turning towards the small boy. "There are 89 rooms in there and they're all empty, except for mine and my son's. No point in wasting them all. You could keep my son company, as it's sure to get lonely there and you're too young to live by yourself." Kiba's father continues with an encouraging smile.

Toboe looks at the father.

"Your parents used to bring you to my mansion and visit all the time. It's like your second home. It's an awful big place for Kiba to be alone in." The father says.

"I'd love to have you in the mansion with me. What do you say?" Kiba asks Toboe and earnest expression of hope on his face.

"It's a great idea! Toboe shouldn't be living by himself anyway. You can go home with Kiba. And tomorrow I'll take you back to your house and pick up your stuff. It's decided." Hige says.

"Good! You can have the room you always had when you visited me. Now, I have something I need to finish. Why don't you show my son around, Toboe? I will be done in about an hour."

"Well, my work hours are done and I'm clocking out. You all have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." Hige says.

"You don't want to go with them?" Kiba's father asks Hige. Hige had always been protective when it comes to Toboe. It's unlike Hige to let Toboe wanders off.

"I think your son can take care of Toboe." Hige winks as he leaves the office.

Kiba picks up all the empty boxes on the table and puts them into the garbage bin. After that, Toboe walks out of the office while Kiba follows him. Toboe stops at a lab and puts his ID in front of the scanner.

"Hello, Toboe, come on in." the door says as it slowly opens.

"So, what high tech things are we going to see? Robots and machines that can time travel? I wouldn't be surprised after all the things I saw today." Kiba says.

The door opens and light rushes out of the room. It's so bright Kiba can't even open his eyes. When Kiba finally adjusts to the light, he sees the most amazing thing in the world.

"A garden…" Kiba exclaims.

The giant garden is filled with thousands of flowers. Exotic flowers from all over the world that are supposed to be blooming at different season are all blooming at the same time. A boy around Toboe's age walks out to them and says, "Hi, Toboe. I see you brought a friend."

The boy is lithe and petite like Toboe. He has soft honey blonde hair and a cute, bright smile. He bows to Kiba and says, "Hi, my name is Omi. I was Toboe's classmate when we went to school. Come on, hurry or we will miss it."

Kiba wonder, (what are we missing) He starts looking around to see if anything is going on. Omi gets on a cart and Kiba and Toboe get on behind him. "Section 03A." Omi says. The cart takes them to a large grassland at the edge of the lab. The windows of the lab are made with glasses that go all the way down the floor. Kiba looks out of the window and sees that they are on such a high floor that can see the whole city.

"The sun is setting, we're right on time." Omi says looking at the horizon.

Kiba looks up to see the sun going down at the horizon not too far away. The sun is a light red orange in colour. Since the city is made with mostly metallic buildings that reflect the light, it looks like the whole city is turning to a heart warming shade of red. It's such a lovely picture.

When Kiba was in the city earlier, all he saw were closely packed tall buildings that covered the sky. Suddenly he realizes how much he has missed the sun. Finally the sun disappears past the horizon and the sky gradually turns to pitch black.

When the sky is completely covered in black Omi startles Kiba by saying, "Look it's starting."

Kiba turns around and gasps.

The green grassland is slowly turning into a yellow flower bed. Kiba exclaims, "These are Night Bloomers!" After the sun is set and the sky turns to dark, the small yellow colored Night Bloomer flowers begin to bloom. The sweet light scent of the delicate Night Bloomers fills the air. The light skinned Toboe, who is standing in the middle of the Night Bloomers, looks like a ceramic doll standing in a fairyland. Kiba is so captivated by the Toboe he just stands there and stares.

As he started to say something about it Omi looks at Kiba and then looks at Toboe. Seeing the looks on both their faces he decides not to ruin that fragile, beautiful moment, Especially as Kiba seems to be utterly mesmerized by Toboe. And so he lets the two stare off into their own little word.

TBC...


	3. The Mysterous Silver Hair Man

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 3: "Konbawaii, Aya-kun!!!"

"Omi, where do you find the night bloomers? They are extinct!" Kiba asks.

"A botanist recorded the DNA of over 7000 different kinds of dying flowers about 60 years ago. He hope that some days someone with the knowledge and passions to recreate them. And here I am. Ta-Da! The Obsessive Compulsive Floral Conjurer." Omi bows cutely.

"Hi, Omitchi." A guy comes in with a basket in his hand.

"Hi, Ken-kun. This is Toboe-chan's friend, Kiba." Omi says to the guy.

Ken takes out what seems like a bunch of onions from the basket and says, "Omitchi, these daffodils aren't growing at all. I think there are some problems in the creation process." Ken says to the petite 'floral conjurer'.

"I don't understand…I will check on the data tomorrow." Omi says.

"No need. It's fine. Do you have a pond in you garden? and a knife?" Kiba says.

Omi gets a knife and takes Kiba to the pond. Kiba takes out of the seeds, cuts it open and puts it into the pond. He turns around and says to Omi, "This is not land daffodils. This is water daffodils from China. Chinese people used to grow them every Chinese New year to bring them good luck. They call it the fairy of the water. All you need is to cut them open and soak them in water. They will start spouting." Kiba says.

"You seem to know a lot about flowers." Omi says.

"My mom loved flowers. She used to plant flowers on the balcony at my old home. She talked to me about flowers all the time. Before I know it I start to love gardening too." Kiba says.

"Hey, there are some Lotus and Sakura in the storage. Can you help me plant them?" Ken asks Kiba.

"I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you're already cheating on me?" A blonde man walks up to Ken and says.

Ken smiles to the blonde and says, "hi, Youji. This is Toboe's friend, Kiba. He is teaching me how to plant the daffodils."

"Hmm…Toboe, you surely have good taste. Your boyfriend is very good looking." Youji says.

Toboe's face turns bright red. Kiba shakes his head and says, "no! no! I'm not his boyfriend. We just met today. I just arrived at Future City yesterday, and Toboe is showing me around. I like flowers so Toboe takes me here."

Youji rubs his head and says, "oh, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to jump to conclusion. It's just…Toboe never bring anyone here. This is the first time I see Toboe with anyone other than Hige. I thought you're his special someone…"

Toboe lowers his head. Omi looks at Toboe and smiles, "Why don't we go and get the Sakura and the Lotus?"

They get on the cart and heads toward the storage. Youji asks Kiba, "so, Kiba, what makes you come to Future City?"

"My dad's job." Kiba says.

Omi nods, "what are your plans here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to check the schools around here, after I get enrolled, I will look for a job." Kiba says.

"Did you hear something?" Ken stands up.

"I didn't hear anything?" Youji shrugs.

"Must be my imagination then." Ken mutters when he sees someone moving at the corner of his eyes.

"I saw something! Someone is here! I'm sure!" Ken shouts.

"Someone must have sneak into the lab to steal our experiment." Youji says.

"Let's go find him." Ken and Youji gets off the cart. Kiba says, "I will go with them."

"Becareful, you guys." Omi says.

Toboe looks at Kiba. His beautiful, sparkling eyes seem to be saying a thousand words; pleading Kiba to stay. Kiba ruffles Toboe's hair and says, "Don't worry, little one. I will be back, okay?"

Kiba runs off with Ken and Youji. Omi asks, "Toboe-chan, you like him, don't you?"

Toboe looks at Omi; Omi smiles to the quiet boy.

Yuoji walks around in the lab. He sees a blur of red going across the room. Youji goes after the blur and sees a guy with red hair looking at all the flowers. The guy picks up one of the flowers.

"Put that down, you thief! You're not stealing anything today! You thief!" Youji shouts.

"I'm no thief!" The red head says.

"Just put that down and get out of here." Youji shouts.

"Kiba! Becareful!!!" Kiba jumps on top of the red head and holds him down.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" The red head shouts.

"You were gonna attack him. You had a pair of scissor in your hand!" Kiba shouts to the red head.

"Kiba! Youji! What happened?" Ken runs in.

"Stay away! He is trying to kill us! He got a scissor in his hand!" Youji screams.

"I was trying to cut off the dead leaves. I'm the new technician." The red head says.

"No one told me about the new technician, who hired you?" Omi blinks.

"You uncle, Mr. Schuichi, asked me to come here to work for you." The red head says to Omi.

"He didn't mention it to me." Omi says as he takes out his cell phone to call his uncle.

"Now can you get off me?" The red head yells at Kiba.

"Next time, don't walk in someone place and start picking up sharp objects without introducing yourself." Kiba says.

"No one was here." Aya says.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I jumped to conclusion. A lot of people are trying to steal our subjects." Youji says.

"My uncle said he did hire you. Sorry about that. You are Aya, right?" Omi asks.

"Hn." The red head says.

"Welcome to the lab, Aya-kun. We look forward to be working with you." Omi extends his hand and gives out his signature bright smile.

Aya looks at Omi, then looks at Omi's hand. Everyone thinks Aya is going to be rude to Omi. Youji and Ken are ready to yell at Aya if the red head does anything that is impolite.

Surprisingly, Aya just shakes Omi's hand and mutters, "I will work hard."

Omi turns to Kiba and says, "Say, Kiba-kun. Why don't you come and work with us, too? You love flowers, right? We can surely use you here. You can get your College Tech degree here too!"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude." Kiba says.

Omi walks up to Kiba and whispers, "Omi-chan comes here everyday to let his cat plays in the garden. It will make him happy to see you here. Give my proposition some consideration, Kiba-kun, okay?"

Aya looks as Omi whispers to Kiba. For some reason Kiba really bugs him.

Kiba nods to Omi and says, "I will think about it. Thanks for the offer."

"Anytime you want to work here, just give me a call." Omi says.

"Well, I think my dad is ready to go home. I will see you guys tomorrow." Kiba says.

"Goodbye. Come back soon!" Omi says.

Toboe nods to Omi before heading out the door. Omi is happy to see Toboe looking at him again. Omi had been looking at the floor for the past year. Once in a while, Toboe will lift his head; but those eyes are unfocused, and there is nothing but emptiness and coldness. But just now, when Toboe looks at Omi, Omi can sees life in those eyes again.

(Toboe-chan. I hope Kiba can make you smile again.) Omi thinks.

Kiba looks at Aya before heading out the door. Aya glares at him. Kiba can feel the fire in Aya's glares. He can tell Aya doesn't like him much.

"Well, it's pass working hours. So you guys should head out. I will be going home soon." Omi says.

"Oh, no. We are not going to leave until you do. Last time you said that to us you stayed until 4 am. You fell asleep in the lab and almost catch a cold. We're not leaving until we see you leave the lab." Ken says to Omi.

"You guys, I am 16 already. You don't have to baby me!!!" Omi pouts.

"Fine. We'll go. Come on, KenKen, let's go and have some fun at the clubs." Youji says.

"Go! I'm going home right now, I promise." Omi says. Ken and Youji walk out of the lab. Aya mutters a goodnight and head out too.

Omi gathers his things and get ready to go when he sees the data on his computer. "Hey…it worked! I finally find out the way to remake African violet!!!" Omi sits down in front of the computer and starts typing.

"Let's see…if I do this….and then this…and then this… " Omi keeps typing on the computer.

"A-HEM!" Some one let out a loud fake cough. Omi exclaims, "Uh-oh…"

The small boy turns around and sees Ken and Youji standing there. They had their arms crossed in front of them, and they are looking at Omi madly, Very Madly.

"Hmm…I was just turning off my computer?" Omi says.

"KenKen, pick him up and throws him into my car. I am going to take him to home." Youji says.

"I just need to do this really quick! It's African Violet!!! It's very special!!!" Omi shouts.

"You said that about the black roses…" Youji says.

"…and the peonies…" Ken adds as he picks up Omi.

"…and the orchard…." Youji continues.

"…and the desert lilies…"

"… and the tinklebells…"

Ken and Youji continues to counts as they walk out the door. Omi screams and kicks, "Noooooo!!!!!!! My African Violet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC….

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 4: The Mysterious Silver Hair Man

Kiba and Toboe get into the elevator and get back to the floor of Kiba's father. The elevator doors open. Kiba walks out and walks down the long hallway. "Oh, I love the scent of those flowers. Not even perfume can smell so wonderful. Thank you, Toboe. That's the most wonderful thing that anyone ever did for me."

Toboe lowers his head. Kiba looks at Toboe. He remembers earlier, when Youji calls him Toboe's boyfriend, Toboe's blushes and lowers his head. Toboe is so cute when he blushes.

"Hmm…I think I hear Omi's screaming…" Kiba suddenly stops and says. Toboe looks up at Kiba and then look around.

"Never mind, it must be my imagination. So, are you ready for ice-cream?" Kiba smiles to Toboe.

Toboe nods. Kiba opens the door to his dad's office and suddenly stops. He knows he hears something.

"I swear I hear Omi's voice. Something about African Violet...Oh, well. Come on. I don't want to keep my dad waiting." Kiba walks into the office.

"Hey, Kiba. Hey, Omi. Did you guys have fun?" Kiba's dad asks them.

"Yeah. Toboe took me to Omi's garden. I love it over there. It is so beautiful. I never imagine a place like that can exist!!! It's like walking into a dream. A fantasy!!!" Kiba says.

"That's what Future City is all about, my boy; Building dreams, building fantasies. We want to make the impossible come true, to make the world a different place… a paradise." Kiba's father says.

"A paradise?" Kiba mutters.

"Yes, my boy. A paradise! The perfect world…that sounds silly, does it? Come on, my son. Let's take Omi to have some ice cream." Kiba's dad walks out the door.

They reach the parking lot and Kiba looks around. "You know, I keep hearing Omi screaming something about African violets. Can you two hear it too?"

"Yeah, we can…" Kiba's dad says.

"What the hell?" Kiba exclaims when he sees KenKen carries Omi on his shoulder. Omi is screaming and kicking.

"Please! Ken-kun, Youji-kun!!! Just one hour. That's all I ask!!! One hour. Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"No!' Ken says as he half throws and half shoves into the sport Car.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???" Omi is still pleading as Youji starts the car.

"I said tomorrow! If you don't listen to us, you're gonna take a day off tomorrow. You will be lock out of the lab and you will not see your Japanese violet for a whole day…" Youji says.

"It's African violet and Youji-kun you are so meannnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!" Omi winches.

"Do you want to go for two days off? I can make you take the WHOLE weekend off if you want. It's your choose." Youji starts the car.

"Nooooooooo!!!" Omi screams slowly disappear as Youji's car drives off to the garage exit.

"Good night, you three." Kiba's father shouts and waves.

Kiba just stand there, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They do that all the time. You'll be use to it in no time. Omi is such a workaholic. Ken and Youji have to be really firm on him, don't just stand there. Let's go." Kiba's father says.

If the city is amazing in the morning, then it's dazzling in the night. There are music everywhere. Any music that you can think of…old school, new age, futuristic…You can find the all here. And there are light bulbs everywhere. Light bulbs with more colour than anyone can imagine, flashing at different speed. The whole sky turns multicolour by the light blubs.

People with millions different styles of outfits roam the streets, going in and out of the night clubs, cyber cafés and game place. Even places like old fashion book stores and Barbra shops are still open. The city is every bit as bright and busy as it is during the day.

"Future city never sleeps. All the stores are open 24 hour a day, 7 days a weeks, 365 days a year." Kiba's dad told Kiba that. They get off the car and try to get through the streets that are packed with people.

Kiba notice Toboe is walking closer to him, almost touching him. Toboe is trying to be close to Kiba so he has some sort of protection. This might not means much for other people, but coming from Toboe, it means a hell of the world. It's like Toboe is calling to Kiba, telling Kiba that he trusts Kiba, and wants Kiba to help him.

Kiba gently takes Toboe by the shoulder and pulls Toboe closer to him. When Toboe doesn't rejects to Kiba's touch, Kiba pulls Toboe closer and leads Toboe through the crowds protectively. People keep bumping into Kiba because the street is so tightly packed. But Toboe remain untouched by anyone except for Kiba, since Toboe is in Kiba's arms.

Finally, they arrive at a ice-cream place. The place is again packed. There are girls every where, sitting and talking. Some of them are checking Kiba out while giggling and whispering lightly. His dad laughs and says, "look like you're quite popular among the girls, my son."

"Not really." Kiba says. He lets go of Toboe with a little bit of disappointment. He wishes to be able to hold Toboe in his arms longer. It just feels so right, holding Toboe, caring and loving the petite boy.

"Loving? Did I just say loving Toboe?" Kiba blanks.

Someone pays the table and stands up. Kiba's father sits down at the table and asks Toboe, "so, what do you like to eat, Toboe? Is banana spilt okay?"

Toboe nods. Kiba's dad smiles kindly. "You always loved banana spilt. How about you, son? You want a mango sundae? You like that, right?"

"yeah, but I feel like a hot cocoa tonight." Kiba says.

"Alright then, a banana spilt, a hot cocoa and a decaf hot tea with lemon, please," Kiba's dad says to the table.

"Banana spilt, hot cocoa and decaf hot tea with lemon, coming right up." The table says. Kiba stares at the table.

Toboe takes his kitty out of his pocket and lets his kitty sits on the table. The kitty licks it's pawn and smiles to everyone, "meow…"

A girls walks up to Kiba and says "hi".

Kiba looks up when the girl suddenly kisses him and then runs away to a group of girls. The whole group of girls laughs and walks out of the door. Kiba's father laughs, "And you say you're not really popular with the girls."

"They are just playing around. They don't even know who I am." Kiba says. The table opens in the middle and the order comes up. Kiba takes it and puts it in front of Toboe. Toboe gives some to his kitty before he starts eating. Kiba drinks some cocoa and looks out the window.

"How come you're not having a mango sundae? Are you not feeling well?" Kiba's father asks Kiba.

"No, I feel fine. It's just too cold to eat ice cream for me, that's all. I'm not use to the cold weather around here. I thought the city is temperature controlled." Kiba says.

"Yeah, we keep it at around 60 degree at day and 55 at night. I know it's a little cold but it's the optimal temperature. It's where germs can't grow, and also, human's biological defense systems function the best at this temperature. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you."

"Don't be sorry. I just need a little adjustment, that's all. I will be fine after a while." Kiba says.

"Your mother used to say it feels like a hospital here, always air conditioned, always smells like disinfection, that's why she doesn't want to move here." Kiba's dad sighs.

Kiba can tell how much his dad missed him mom. Toboe looks at the two of them, he then lowers his head and eats his banana spilt. Kiba looks out the window and see a guy with short silver hair. Even though there must be a thousand people out there on the street, the guy just stand out in Kiba's eyes. It seems like the guy is watching him.

The guy notices Kiba's looking at thim and walks away. Kiba's father asks, "Kiba, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I thought some one is looking at me, that's all." Kiba says as he sips his cocoa.

"Another fangirl, huh?" His father jokes. Kiba shrugs. He wishes it's just a fangirl, fangirl isn't dangerous.

That silver hair guy looks like he is ready to kill someone. Kiba wonders why the guy will look at him like that. This is Kiba's first day in the city. There is no way the guy wonld have met Kiba before.

"I am just jumpy becuase I'm at a new place, that's all. That guy is probably looking for his girlfriend or something." Kiba says to himself. Toboe's kitty goes 'meow' to get Kiba's attention.

Kiba smiles and pat the kitty. "Are you tired, kitty, you want to go home?"

Kitty goes 'meow' again. Kiba nods and says, "okay then, let's go home."

Kiba's father pays for the food and the three of them head home. When they get back to the mansion, a robot opens the door and greets them, "Good evening, sir. Welcome home."

Kiba blinks. His father says, "His name is Alfred. I know it's hard for you to find your way around the house. So I bought a robot housekeeper. He connected himself to the computer system in the mansion. He knows where everything is."

"You don't have to do that. I could have find my ways around in a couple of days." Kiba says. That's a lie, really, it probably takes Kiba WEEKS. Still, Kiba feels bad his dad gets a housekeeper just because he moved in.

Toboe gets into a room and turns on the light. Kiba's father says to his son. "Do you mind staying at the next room. I want you to be closer to Toboe, in case he needs something."

"Sure, I haven't unpack anyway. It really doesn't matter where I stay. I just end up getting lost in the morning no matter where I stay." Kiba is happy he can be next room to Toboe. He is going to ask his dad to let him have the roo next to Toboe.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my room and do some more work. You two get onto bed." Kiba's dad says as he leaves.

"Good night, dad." Kiba says to his father.

"Good night, son." Kiba's dad says as he disappears at the corner of the hallway.

"Alfred, can you bring my luggage here, please?" Kiba asks. He hates to ask people to do things for him, but he will probably gets lost tryin to find his old room.

"Right away." The robot says and walks away.

Kiba knocks on Toboe's door, "can I come in?"

Toboe opens the door to let Kiba in. Kiba sees that Toboe has already changed into his sleeping clothes. Toboe has pajamas kept in the room. The pajamas Toboe wearing is blue and it has very cute yellow kitties patterns printed over it. Toboe looks so cute in that pajamas, Kiba wants to walks up and gives him a hug.

Kiba looks around and sees a bunch of kitty plushies on the table. There are also a picture of Toboe and two adults on the nightstand. Kiba figure that's a family picture of Toboe. There is also a blue computer on the table that doesn't match the deco of the room. The background of the computer is a very cute kitty snuggling at a Teddy bear. It's easy to see that the computer is Toboe's belonging also.

Kiba thinks, "dad wasn't kidding when he says Toboe comes here all the time. This must be like a second home to Toboe. He gets everything here."

Kiba looks at the disks next to the computer and sees them marked as Biology, Anatomy and Physiology. "You must be very smart, this is quite intense subject to research on. Anyway, it's time to go to bed, okay?"

Toboe gets on the bed. Kiba pulls the blanket over the boy. Alfred comes in and says, "your luggage is at the next room, sir."

"Thank you." Kiba says to the robot.

"you're welcome, sir." The robot leaves.

"I'll be right back." Kiba says to Toboe. He goes back to his room, gets his pajamas and change into it. He heads back to Toboe's room and sees that Toboe has already fallen asleep.

"Good night, Toboe." Kiba whispers. He is going to leave when he sees Toboe tosses.

"Toboe?" Kiba calls. Toboe continues to toss and turn, tears comes out of Toboe's eyes.

"Toboe…" Kiba pats Toboe's head gently. The touch seems to quiet down Toboe. The small boy quiet down.

"Don't be so sad, Toboe. It hurts me to see you so sad." Kiba sighs before he stands up and gets back to his room.

TBC……


	4. High Tech apartment? No thanks!

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 5: High-Tech Apartment? No thanks!

"Your grade is compatible with the curriculum at the facility. You can enroll at our school at the next term." The robot teacher at a college says to Kiba. Kiba says, "thank you."

"Have a nice day." Kiba says as he walks out of the school.

"Looks like another very nice school." Hige says to Kiba.

"You don't have to come and check the school with me, Hige. I feel bad you have to keep following me around." Kiba says.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. You know I don't mind showing you around." Hige smiles to Kiba. Then he sees Detective Blue walking down the street.

"Go ahead, you know you want to." Kiba says.

"But your dad told me to stay with you!" Hige says.

"I'm gonna go and see him right now anyway. You go and talk to Detective Blue. I will be fine. Go! Good luck."

"Are you sure?" Hige says.

"Go!!!" Kiba smiles.

Hige runs up to the Blue and says, "hello, Detective Blue."

"Do I know you?" Blue says.

"You know, the crazy guy…" Hige says.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ha! You do remember me!"

"I'm working. Go bother some other girls." Blue walks away.

"But Blue…" Hige wants to say something but he decides not to. He doesn't want to bother Blue when she works. He feels bad about leaving Kiba stranded in a city like this.

"I should go and find Kiba." Hige says. He runs back to where he left Kiba and sees Kiba gone already.

"I missed him. I left him in the city all by himself." Hige says.

"Hige? Why did you come back for me?" Kiba says behind Hige. Hige turns around.

"I thought you left already." Hige says.

"I was going to, but I see this in the window. I want to buy it for Toboe." Kiba says. It's a back pack with a little kitty on it.

"That's so cute." Hige says.

"You think so? I hope Toboe like it. Give his cat more space to move around than in his pocket." Kiba says.

Kiba's car arrives and opens the door. Kiba gets on and says, "take me to my dad, will you?"

"Right away." The car starts.

"You should have gone after the detective. I'm okay by myself." Kiba says.

"I know you will be okay, but I promise your dad I will be while you're out on the city. I should have kept my promise. What happen if something happened to you? Like if some crazy people attack you?" Hige says.

Kiba remembers the guy with silver hair.

"What's the matter, Kiba? You seem spaced out." Hige asks.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Kiba says.

"Come on, Kiba, tell me. What's the matter?"

"I saw a guy last night. He just stand there, watching me. I tell myself I'm just being over sensitive because I'm in a new city. But the more I think about him, the more it bothers me."

"Bothers you?"

"Yeah…that guy's eyes. They are so angry and so mad. I never met that guy before. I wonder why he looks at me that madly."

Hige nods. He doesn't say anything for he doesn't know what to say.

"I sound like a crazy paranoia, do I? Sorry. I shouldn't say something like that to you. You must think that I'm crazy."

"No, no. I'm sorry I don't know what to do or say to make you feel better."

"Sounds like me when it comes to Toboe. I want so bad to make him feel better, but there is not a thing I can do to help…so frustrating."

"Don't say that! I am sure Toboe feel how much you care. He is trying really hard to open up to you, too. I mean, he is only 15 when all those things happened."

The car stops. Kiba gets off and says 'thank you' to the car. The door opens and says, 'welcome." Kiba mutters a 'thank you' to the door. It feel kind of strange thanking a door; but the door did open itself and say welcome to him.

He arrives at his dad's office, the door again opens itself and says, "welcome."

Kiba blinks at the door and mutters a 'thank you' before walking up to his dad. "Are you making faces like that just to make me feel guilty? Do you hate Future City so much that you have to keep making those faces every time the door to my office opens?"

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm trying my best to not act like a fool. Everything here is operated by Robots, you need to give me some time to get use to all these."

"I will go get the two of you some coffee." Hige says as he walks to the vending machine down the hallway.

Kiba's father smiles, "you know, your mom is the same way. I brought that old fashion mansion instead of a high tech apartment right on top of the city. She can never get use to all these robots. I can not imagine what will happen if she see the kitchen cooking making breakfast by itself."

Kiba laughs and says to his dad, "mom will never get us to that, not in a million years."

"I know. She is such a wonderful woman, that she is. I really thought I have more time with her. I can't believe a stupid car accident take her away form me." Kiba's dad sighs.

"She was talking about moving here, too. She was feeling bad that you have to keep traveling back and forth. She wanted to try live in Future City, to be close to you..."

"You know, I was going to sell the mansion. There is no point of continuing living in there, since your mother isn't with us anymore. I wanted to sell the house and get a high tech apartment closer to the company; but I can't do it. I can't sell the place. I got it for your mom, and every time I look at the house, it reminds me of her."

"She will love that house if she was still alive, dad. I am sure."

Kiba's father touches the Fuchsia and says, "say, son. You think you can plant a garden of Fuchsia at the back of the mansion? and put some inside the house too?"

"I will love to do that, and by the way, dad, I'm happy that you're not selling the house. I hate to see myself living in one of those high tech apartment, I don't think I can do any better than mom." Kiba says.

Hige comes in with 3 cans of warm coffee and a can of milk. He shakes the milk in his hand and says, "you want to go visit Toboe? He should be done by now." Kiba's heart lights up at the mention of Toboe's name. Just thinking about Toboe makes Kiba happy.

"Come on. I'm sure Toboe wants to see you too." Hige says to Kiba.

"I can use a break too. Let's go and get Toboe out of that lab of his before he becomes like his freind Omi..." Kiba's father says to him.

At Omi's office

"Achhuuu..." Omi is humming while typing on his computer when he suddenly sneezes. Ken smiles and says, "bless you, Omitichi. Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a hot chocolate or a jacket?"

"no, Ken-kun. I don't need anything. Thanks for asking. I don't know why I sneeze at all." Omi rubs his nose and continues typing on his computer.

Aya comes in and says, "I planted the sunflower seeds. Here are their data."

Omi smiles to Aya and says, "thank you, Aya-kun. I know I can trust you. Thanks for working so hard."

"I'm not working that hard." Aya mutters.

"Well, you're all done for today. I will see you tomorrow then?" Omi asks.

"Hn." Aya walks toward the door.

"Good bye." Omi smiles.

Ken says, "What's the matter with that guy, Omitchi is so nice to him, and he didn't even say goodbye or nothing. Can't he tells that he is hurting Omi's feelings?"

"Omi is too busy to notice his feelings being hurt now." Youji singnals Ken toward Omi.

"We can do this, we can do this, we can do on, don't fail me now..." Omi shouts to his computer.

"Uh oh, he is in his trance again now." Ken says.

"Come on! Hang in there!!! I have faith in you! You can do it! Come on! Come on!" Omi continues shouting.

Youji waves his hand in front of Omi. Omi doesn't even flinches. Ken says, "no use, he is in his trance now...Nothing can get him out of it now. We can only wait until he get out himself." Ken says.

"...and how long will that be, if you don't mind me asking?" Youji says.

"Who knows, hours? days? months? Eternity?" Ken says.

"Poor thing."

"Yeah, Omi had been working for hours..."

"I'm not talking about Omi, I'm talking about the computer." Youji says.

"Hey! Omi is right here, he hear you, you know!" Ken says to Youji.

"Come on! Please don't fail me now! I know you can do this! I need you now. I can't do this without you!!!" Omi shouts to the computer.

"Yes, I can tell he can hear me very well. He is so mad at me now." Youji laughs.

"Tell me again what I see in you?" Ken says to Youji.

"I'm very handsome, and I'm great in bed!" Youji laughs.

"Youji! Don't say things like that in front of Omi!!!" Ken yells.

"Don't you do this to me! Don't you dare do this to me! We're partners! You have to help me! Help me now!!!" Omi shouts to the computer.

"........"

"You know what you really see in me, my love?" Youji asks Ken. Ken looks at Youji.

"It's the way I love you. No one love you like I do…I love you more than anything in the world." Youji says as he kisses Ken.

Ken smiles, "I love you too."

Youji takes Ken's hand and leads him out of Omi's office. "You have to believe in yourself, you have to push yourself to the limit. We can make miracle together! Come on!!! Yeah!!!! WE DID IT!!!"

Omi looks around and sees an empty room, "hmm….I wonder where everyone is...oh, well. Hey, what should we start next, my dear friend?"

The telephone rings, "hey! I'm in the middle of a major breakthrough!!! I can't stop for a phone call!!! Why aren't Ken and Youji taking the phone call? Oh, wait, that's my cell."

Omi takes the cell phone out of his pocket and says, "mushi mushi?"

"Hello, Omi-chan…" Someone says through the telephone.

TBC…


	5. Rebirth can only happen after Destructio...

RoboticCity, Poetic Love   
Chapter 6: Rebirth can only happen after Destruction

"Quatre-chan!!! I miss you so much!!! It's so long since we talk. So, what can I do for you? I will do anything for my best friend on earth!" Omi says.

"You can stop working for a night and get out of your lab." Quatre answers through the phone.

"You are kidding right? I'm in the middle of a major breakthrough!"

"You're always in the middle of a major breakthrough! Stop performing miracle for one day and come see my concert."

"But you have concert ALL the time!!! You're the most famous musician ever walk the earth!!!"

"Are you saying you're BORED of my music?"

"How many 'most amazing' performances can one hear anyway? And why do I have to leave BoA to hear your concert?"

"Because you are my Best Friend, that's why!"

'Well, can't argue with that. When is the concert?"

"Next Friday, at 7pm, I got you and Toboe a box seat. You can bring your friends too."

"Alright, I will see you." Omi hands up the phone. He then turns back to his computer and says, "so, my friend, where were we? Oh, yeah, the new project!"

Ken and Youji come back in and say, "Omi, time to go."

"But I just started a new project!!!"

Down at the parking lot, Kiba is getting on the car when he hears Omi screaming, "help!!! Kidnapping!!! I'm being detained without my consent!!! I need to get back my office!!! My BoA is waiting for me!!!"

"They're at it again." Hige laughs. Not too far away Ken and Youji are pulling Omi out of the elevator. Omi is holding onto the elevator door.

"Good evening, little guy. How are you HOLDING up?" Hige says.

"That's not funny, Hige-kun!!! Tell them to let me go!!! I want my BoA!!!" Omi shouts.

"You're not seeing your BoA." Youji says.

"You guys cannot get me away from my BoA." Omi screams, "I'm coming, BoA!!! Wait for me!!!"

"Who is BoA?" Kiba asks Hige.

"Omi's computer." Hige explains.

Omi finally loses his grabs and let go of the elevator. The elevator doors say "have a nice day" and close.

"I want to get back to BoA!!!" Omi pleads.

"Well, we were gonna ask you to go see Toboe with us; but I guess your BoA is more important than Omi…" Hige says.

"No!!! I want to go see Toboe-chan." Omi says. Ken and Youji let go of the boy. Omi gets onto the car of Kiba's father.

"Thank you, Takuya-san." Omi says to Kiba's father.

"Toboe doesn't work at the same building as you guys?" Kiba asks.

"No, Toboe's lab is all the way at the other side of the corporation." Hige says.

They ride pass lots and lots of metallic skyscrapers. Kiba says, "These all belongs to Future Tech?"

"Yeah, Future Tech is the biggest Research Corporation in the solar system. We did everything you can imagine."

"There got to be hundreds of buildings in the corporation." Kiba looks out of the window.

"Thousands." His father says. "We got over 6700 buildings in the corporation; and that's only in Future Tech. We have research center all over the world."

They stop at a triangular building that is supported by a gold colour metal. The whole building is made with glasses that are the same colour tint. Kiba says, "The building looks like a gold pyramid under the dusk sun light."

They enter the building and enter an elevator. Kiba notices they are going down, not up. The elevator goes deeper and deeper. Kiba feels like he is going straight down to the center of the earth. He is half expecting to see boiling lava when the elevator doors open.

The elevator finally stops and the door open. Kiba exclaims, "are we in hell?"

"what are you talking about?" Hige asks. Omi laughs, "that's what I asked Toboe-chan's parents when they took me here."

In front of Kiba is an cold, eerie hallway that is so long and dark you cannot see the ending. Strange noises are everywhere, and their echoes fill the hallway, making it even scarier. Kiba swears the moment he steps out of the elevator; some ghostly figure will come and snatches him.

"Are you thinking that once you stepped out of the door, a ghost will come and snatches you away to a cooker and boil your or something?" Omi asks Kiba.

"More like roasting…" Kiba mutters.

"You always have the strangest imagination, my son…" Mr. Takuya says and walks out of the elevator. Kiba sticks his head out of the elevator and make sure there is nothing dangerous around before stepping his foot out.

They arrive at a room with computers all around and a hologram in the middle. Toboe is standing there, looking at the hologram attentively. Toboe's cat sees Kiba and meows.

"Hello, there, kitty!"  Kiba says.  Toboe turns around and looks at Kiba.

Kiba smiles to the boy, "hey, I got you and your kitty a little present." He gives Toboe the small backpack.

Toboe lowers his head. Kiba puts the backpack into Toboe's hand and says to the boy, "I see it at the store window and it reminds me of you so much. I just have to get it for you."

Toboe blushes and lowers his head. Kiba looks around and says, "so, this is where you work, huh? Look like some really intense research. You're so smart. I can never do anything like that."

The strange noises echo the lab again. Kiba asks, "Where do those strange noises come from?"

"Toboe, you want to show my son around?" Mr. Takuya asks the boy. Toboe nods and walks away. Kiba follows him.

"We've seen the lab before. Why don't we wait for you here? There is something I want to ask Mr. Takuya." Omi says.

Hige looks at Omi and says, "oh, yeah. I want to get something to eat at the vending machine, too. The Soba from this vending machine taste so much better."

Kiba blinks. He knows what everyone is trying to do… They are trying to get Toboe and him together. Hige says, "well, go! Don't keep Toboe waiting. You'll be surprised to see what he can do!"

Kiba follows Toboe to a door. The door opens and Kiba hear loud howls. He recognizes the howls from the movies he saw, "No way!!!"

Inside the lab is a glass window. In the window there is a VR environment of and India open field, with stimulations of India kids running around, laughing and playing. And in the middle of the VR field, there is an elephant roaming in a VR stimulated river.

"Toboe, that elephant is real!" Kiba says.

"Yes, sir. That is a real elephant. His name is Dumbo." A robot walks up to Kiba and smiles to him.

"Dumbo? The flying elepant?" Kiba asks the robot perplexed.

"Flying, sir?" The robot looks back at Kiba. (The robot will have looked perplexed, too, if she has an emotion chip, lol)

"Never mind me. My name is Kiba. You don't have to call me sir."

"Toboe's mother used to call me Bon Bon, Kiba. I work for Toboe. It's nice to meet you." The robot says.

"Did you guys make the elephant?" Kiba asks.

"No, this elephant is transported here from India. The VR environment is created with the info from the elephant's homeland to make our guest feels more at home." Bon Bon says.

"What's an elephant doing in Future city?"

"It was wounded and Toboe is treating it. Toboe's parents have been doing it for years. There are over 500 endangered species from all over the world staying in this lab. If they are wounded and their vets cannot save them, Toboe will take them in and cure them." Bon Bon explains.

"You know what, Toboe? You must be an angel." Kiba says. Toboe blushes in the cutest, sweetest shade of red possible.

Toboe shows Kiba all the animals that the older boy only heard of, Penguins, Peacocks, cheetahs, pandas and buffalos. There are even aquariums with strange creatures like jellyfishes and sea horse. "I can't believe there are so many real animals in the Future City." Kiba exclaims.

"There is an underground tunnel that connects our lab to the outside cities. Most of the animals are transported here from the tunnel." Bon Bon says.

"A tunnel?" Kiba asks.

Bon Bon says, "it used to be a highway connecting the old Future City to the outside world. During the great earthquake that happened 50 years ago. The old Future city crumbled and gets buried. The new city was built over the ruin. The tunnel is the only thing left from the old city." They arrive at the tunnel, a giant glass tube that is a track for bullet train. Kiba can hear the bullet train speeding through the tunnels.

"This is where all the animals get in and out of the city." Bon Bon says to Kiba.

"Thank you, Bon Bon, for showing me around." Kiba says.

"You're welcome." Bon Bon says before she heads back to work. Toboe walks back to his office. Kiba follows the boy.

"So, did you see the tunnel, isn't that cool? You never imagine something like that exist underneth the city, do you?" Hige says to Kiba.

"It's cool, but I kind of feel bad that the whole city got destroyed, must be very sad day for a lot of people." Kiba says.

"It was. I heard my grandpa talked about that day. The Earthquake appears out of nowhere and completely destroyed the whole old Future city. No geologists see it coming at all.  It was labeled the saddest day in human history. Future City collected the brightest and smartest group of people in the world, and they all died in one night, just like the Alantis.  But at least something good comes out of it. Future City is rebuilt with top technology and the best robots the world had to offer. It's the most advanced city in the world." Takuya says.

"I guess you're right." Kiba says, still feeling a little depressed.

"Don't let that bother you too much. Come on, let's take Toboe to get some spaghetti, shall we? Toboe loves spaghettis. You want to join us, Hige?" Omi says.

"Sounds wonderful! Come on, let's go, Toboe." Hige gets out of the office. Toboe follows.

"Omi, how come there is nobody here?" Kiba asks.

"Toboe is the only one here. He did the research and tells the robots here do the treatment. It was his parents' project; they worked on it together with Toboe's help. They didn't hire anyone to help them; so no one can really take over the project." Omi says.

"It just feels like a lot of work load for Toboe. He is doing three people's work now that his parents pass away." Kiba says.

"You're right, that's really intense workload and I was worrying about him. I wanted to him to take a vacation, too. But I'm afraid it might actually do him more harm than good. His work gives him some sanity. If he isn't working he just sit at a corner and get more and more close up, so we let him back into the lab.  At least he is moving around."

TBC...


	6. Kiba's Isle of Frost

RoboticCity, Poetic love   
Chapter 7: Kiba's Isle of Frost

They arrive at the restaurant and Omi says, "This is going to be my treat tonight, so you all don't fight with me! I know 108 forms of martial arts."

"When did you start taking martial art classes? You hardly get out of your lab." Takuya asks.

"Who said anything about taking class? I watched a whole bunch of marital art anime every night when Youji and Ken drag me home." Omi says. Takuya hits Omi on the head. The small boy let out a pretend cry of pain.

"What form of Marital Art is that?  'The Cry Of the Loud Monkey' ?" Hige asks.

"You're not paying for anything. You're still a baby." Takuya says to Omi.

"Who are you calling a baby, old man?" Omi shouts.

"Call me old man one more time and you will be on vacation for a week. No BoA for one week, baby."

Omi pretends to be crying, "you're so mean. I feel bad for you, Kiba. Your old man is so meannn…."

Kiba laughs. His father looks at him and says, "did you get a job yet, my boy?"

"Not yet." Kiba says.

"Don't worry. You will get a job in no time." Takuya says.

"Why don't you just come and work with us. You got a gift for it and you know it. I mean, the daffodils are blooming already. They are like calling you everyday." Omi says.

"They are not."

"They are too! Everytime we walk by those daffodils, they are going 'Kiba, Kiba, Kiba'... Ask the cat. Right? The daffodils are totally missing you." Omi asks Toboe's kitty.

"Meow." The kitty smiles.

"Omitchi, how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to the little voice in your head?" Hige asks.

"It's the flowers! I tell you! The flowers!!!" Omi shouts.

"Are you sure it's the flowers? It can be your computer screaming to me for help…you work her too hard." Kiba says.

"I will never hurt my BoA, I love her!!! Come on. Kiba. If you are on the Future Tech research team you can get your degree while you research. It will be fun to have you around." Omi says.

"Alright. I will go work on your lab. I have a hard enough time talking to robotic doors and desks, I'm not sure if I can talk to a robotic teachers." Kiba says.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then. Now, what should Toboe eat?" Omi says. He looks out the window and sees Aya's car drive pass.

"What's the matter, Omi?" Kiba asks.

"I thought I saw Aya-kun's car drive pass, heading to the club district.... I wonder where he is going. he doesn't look like the partying type. Oh, well, I will ask him tomorrow. Hey, let's get Toboe some 4 cheese spaghatti, that's his favorite." Omi says.

Aya arrives at a bar and a bunch of girls grab onto him. "Hello, handsome, come have fun with us!" They are all giggling.

"Let go, now." Aya says with voice colder than robot.

"Who need you, there are plenty good looking guys around." The girls hiss and move onto the next target.

Aya walks up to a VIP room and says, "it's Aya, I come to see the Shark."

The door opens and the man inside says, "come on in."

Aya walks into the room and sees a man sitting on a sofa, with 3 girls over him. The girls look at Aya and giggle, "your little toy, Shark? He looks so tasty. Can we play with him too?"

"I don't play." Aya says.

"Get out of here. I need to work." Shark says to the girls.

The girls leave the room, the door closed and Shark says, "Did you get the data from that boy in the lab?"

"Yes." Aya takes the disk out of his pocket.

"I didn't think you can do it. You're good. What did you do? Fuck his brain out? I bet that little brat is a screamer, ain't he?" Shark laughs.

"Get your perverted fantasy away from me." Aya says.

Shark laughs annoyingly.

"I want to see her." Aya says to the Shark.

The Shark turns on the TV, showing a girl sleeping peacefully. Shark says to Aya, "you really love her, do you?"

Aya turns around and leaves the room. The Shark says, "you'll have the girl back when you get me what I wanted."

The next day, Aya gets to the lab to work when he sees Kiba looking at the files of the research. "What are you doing here?" Aya asks.

Kiba is going to open his mouth when the door flies open and Omi comes in, "hello! I miss you."

Aya looks at Omi, "……"

"Talking to BoA?" Kiba asks.

"Hehehe." Omi runs to his office.

"Hey! Kid! Stop running! You will scare the flowers!" Kiba shouts.

"Kiba-kun! Come on in. BoA and I have a project for you! Come on! Come on!!! COME IN HERE!!!" Omi shouts.

"Just how many cup of coffee do you drink and how much sugar did you put in it?" Kiba asks Omi as he walks toward the boy.

"Check this out! I have it in mind for months, but I don't have time to do it. You're a great choose for this project!" Omi cheers as he shows something to Kiba on the computer.

"No way! It can't be!" Kiba exclaims.

"What I told you! I'm the boy genius!" Omi laughs.

"I don't think I can handle this. I have to build a whole new section for these kinds of plants." Kiba says.

"Don't worry. We have robots to build everything you need. You will have the section in less than a month."

"You can build a whole Iceland in less than a month?"

"Sure. All you need to worry about is getting the flowers to feel comfortable. You have a gift at that." Omi says.

"Well, I will try my best." Kiba says.

"Listen, Kiba-kun," Omi says in a lower, more serious voice, "Toboe-chan's penguins had been living in his lab for the past 2 years since the North Pole lose their food source. There are a small number of fishes in the North Pole who can live on theses flowers. If you can make these flowers grow strong enough to be relocated at the North Pole, the numbers of those fishes will expand largely, and Toboe-chan's penguins can relocate back to the North Pole and live on those fishes. Toboe-chan will be very happy to see the penguins go home."

"Toboe will be very happy…" Kiba says.

"Yes, he will. So please work hard on this for Toboe-chan." Omi says.

"Thank you for doing this for me and for Toboe."

"Oh, yeah. Toboe and I are going to my friend Quatre's concert next Friday. You have to come with us."

"Are you serious? Quatre? The best musician ever walked on this earth? I love his music! I got ticket to watch his show last year. I was so disappointed he canceled the concert tour."

"Quatre is Toboe and my best friend. We're like the three musketeers.  Last year, when Toboe's parents were killed and Toboe was in hospital, Quatre canceled all his concerts to stay with Toboe in Future City."

"Oh…I'm sorry; and here I was complaining about the canceled concert."

"Don't worry. You didn't know. It's okay. Oh, hell, we were so scared. Toboe just lies on the bed; hooked up to a whole bunch of machines….The doctor said that Toboe might not wake up ever again. Quatre and I just sat next to Toboe for almost a month….we didn't take one step away from Toboe…"

Omi's sunshine smile is gone. Kiba never sees this side of Omi before. Omi sighs, "I was so worried about Toboe."

Omi suddenly looks so young and so small. Kiba gets up to him and give him a hug. Omi smiles and says, "It's okay! Toboe finally woke up! He opens his eyes and show how stupid those doctors are. Right? Oh, you should see Quartre and me that day…we were laughing and crying so hard at the same time..."

Aya watches Omi and Kiba from not too far away. He can't hear what Kiba and Omi are talking about and for some reason it really bothers him. He really wants to know what Omi is telling Kiba and he is wondering why the two of them are so serious.

And why in the world does Kiba hug Omi?

Youji and Ken come in and say cheerily, "Good morning!"

Aya grunts. Why does he have to work in a place where everyone is so damn cheerily before the clock even reaches 9am?

"Hey, Aya, what's the matter?" Ken asks.

"Nothing." Aya grunts.

"Are you sure? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Youji says.

Aya mutters and walks to the rose garden. Why the hell does care what Omi and Kiba talk about anyway? Maybe he is just nervous that Omi knows something is going on. He is stealing Omi's data after all; he should be nervous. Omi is trusting, but Omi isn't dumb. Omi might find out Aya is stealing information from the lab.

"I'm a criminal." Aya mutters frustrated. He hates himself.

"Well, I will go back to plant the Sakura." Kiba walks out of Omi's office.

"Aya-kun, can you come in here, please?" Omi calls. Aya gets into the office.

"How can you do this to me! You traitor! How could you!!! I trusted you!!! I thought you are my friend!!!" Omi shouts.

Aya's heart jumps, "Omi…I…"

"Oh, sorry. I'm talking to my computer. Anyway, can you do this for me today?" Omi gives Aya a file.

"Sure." Aya sighs. He doesn't know how long he can keep doing this. He isn't a thief and there is no way he can keep it up before he goes totally insane. He is going to have a nervous breakdown of worrying about being caught. What's more, he hates living in the guilty feeling of stealing from a pure-hearted, gentle and loving boy.

"Aya-kun, are you sure you are okay?" Omi asks, looking at Aya with his big, bright and soul catching eyes.

"I'm fine." Aya says. He turns around to leave when he feels Omi grabs his hand.

Omi's hand is as smooth and soft as silk. Aya feels like electricity shooting through his body as Omi touches him. He turns around and looks at Omi. Normally, he will just yells 'let go now!' to anyone who dare to touch him without his permission. But he can't, not to Omi.

Omi seems to have some sort of magical power around him, a shield or a protective spell or something to keep him from Aya's yelling. Aya just can't raise his voice when it comes to Omi.

"Aya-kun, if you need to talk, I will listen." Omi says.

"There is nothing to talk about." Aya mutters.

Ken and Youji come in and say to the boy, "good morning, Omitchi! So what do you have in mind for us to do this fine day?"

"Catch!" Omi throws them the disk, Ken runs and shouts, "10! 20! 30! Will he make it? Will he make it?"

Ken catches the disk and shouts, "yes! Touch down! He made it! And the crowd cheers!"

"Yeah!!!" Omi shouts and claps his hands.

"Anything else?" Ken asks.

Omi comes out and says, "oh, yeah! I forget! You two are coming with me to Quatre's concert next Friday. Don't forget your formal wear."

"Sure thing, we can't wait." Youji says.

"Say, Aya-kun. You like to come with us?" Omi says.

"I have something to do next Friday." Aya says coldly.

"Can't you do it some other time? Kiba-kun is coming too. It will be fun if all of you are there." Omi says. Aya twitches at the mention of Kiba's name.

"Fine, I will go." Aya mutters.

Omi smiles, "Thanks you, Aya-kun!"

"Well, we will start our work! Don't work BoA too hard now, Omitichi." Youji gets out of the lab with Ken behinds him.

"Can I get back to work now?" Aya says.

"Sure, but Aya-kun…if you're in trouble, or if you need help, you come and talk to me, okay?" Omi says sincerely.

"Hn…" Aya mutters and leaves. He walks out of the office and sighs. How can he steal from such a sweet and kind boy?

TBC…


	7. Enter Quatre Rebarba Winner, the TOO per...

RoboticCity, Poetic Love   
Chapter 8: Enter Quatre Rebarba Winner, the too perfect boy

Aya looks into the mirror and tries to fix his scarlet strands. He then realizes that this is the first time he ever looks into the mirror. He NEVER looks into the mirror before. Why would he care about how he looks?

He can't be this excited. He can't let himself be happy. The happier he is right now, the more upset he will be when the others find out he had been stealing info from the lab. He can't let himself be attached to those people. It will just hurt everyone more.

He wishes he can stop stealing the lab's data. He wishes he had never ever stolen anything from the lab. But he can't. He did steal from the lab and he will have to keep doing it. Why can't he be happy? Why can't his life be simple and he can just go into work in the morning all smiley and sugar high? Why is life so unfair???

Aya sighs depressed. He gets out of his apartment and walks toward the subway. He gets to the mall and looks for something formal to wear.

There are so many people in the mall, and the place is ridiculously large. It takes him almost an hour to finally find the formal wear store. A robot walks up to him and says, "you need help finding something, sir?"

"I'm looking for a formal wear, that's all." Aya says.

"You will look good in this, sir. This is the latest style this year." The robot says as it shows Aya a long coat styled like the one Neo wears in Matrix.

"I'm not a girl, I don't do dresses." Aya says.

"This is not a dress.  This is the lastest style of men's formal wear. All the guys are wearing it this year."

"….." Aya sighs. Why would he be stupid enough to argue with a robot?

Why would the store have a robot as a server? Who would want a robot to serve them? But then again, he has such a lovely personality, who would want to serve him? He is amazed the robot doesn't kick him out of the store.

"Forget it, I will take that. I wasted enough time already." Aya says.

"Thank you, sir. I will pack it up for you." The robot says.

"I don't need it pack, just let me have it." Aya takes the dress, or whatever it is called. He doesn't even want to try it on. He just wants to get out of the place and get away from all the people and robots.

Aya gets back to his apartment and changes into the 'dress'. He is amazed at how anyone can walk without tripping in a long coat like that. He gets out of the apartment and gets to the concert.

Aya hates attentions, and the coat is getting him A LOT of attentions. Hundreds of teenagers, guys and girls, hit on him and ask him for date. He is ready to scream at them, 'get away from me.'

"Get Away From Me!!!" Someone shouts. He looks up and sees a whole bunch of people hovering around Kiba, trying to get Kiba to give them their phone numbers.

Kiba sees Aya and waves at him. He then sees what Aya's black coat and laughs. Aya then notice Kiba is wearing a similar gown, except that the one Kiba wears is white.

"Let me guess, trouble with the robot shop keeper?" Kiba says.

Aya eyes Kiba indifferently.

"Well, at least we'll blend right in the crowd." Kiba says. Aya looks around and sees half of the teenagers are dressed like him. He feels like he is in the military wearing uniform...if the military wear dresses that is.

"I need to get Omitichi something to drink. Can you come and help me carry them?" Kiba asks Aya.

Aya is going to say no when Omi runs down and says, "Kiba-kun!!! What's keeping you? I waited forever!!!"

"I'm sorry. I was mobbed." Kiba says.

"It got to be the coat…oh, hi, Aya-kun. Hmm…nice coat?" Omi greets Aya.

"Hn…" Aya mutters.

"Let's go." Omi gets to the refreshment stand and orders a bunch of drinks. Kiba and Omi get the drinks while Aya stands there, feeling like an outsider. He hates that feeling, always the outsider.

"Aya-kun! What do you want to drink?" Omi shouts.

Aya just look at Omi, a little stunned. He doesn't expect Omi ask him that. He doesn't know what to answer.

"Aya-kun???" Omi pouts impatiently.  Omi looks cute even if he is pouts.

"Hn, martini." Aya says. Omi gets a martini and gives it to Aya. He then gives Aya a glass of milk and says, "here, carry this please?" Aya takes the milk and looks at it.

Omi gets one more drink and says, "come on, everyone is waiting!!!"

"Omitchi, slow down! We have a lot of time still!" Kiba shouts, but Omi runs off already.

"Tell me, Aya, how fast do you think we can run with the dress we're wearing?" Kiba asks.

Aya looks at Kiba. Kiba says, "why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you." Aya says.

"If you say so. The way you look at me tell me otherwise." Kiba says before running off to Omi.

Aya can feel how much Kiba annoys him, too. He can't understand why Kiba bugs him so much. Kiba is just another guy, right? Just like any other person Aya met everyday. There is no reason why Aya would even bother. Aya doesn't care about anyone or anything. He never does, and he never will. He will never be mad or upset at anybody cause he doesn't care enough to be mad or upset.

Aya follows Kiba as they make their way through the crowd and get to the upper level, trying desperately to catch up with Omi in their long gown. They finally reach the door to their seat. The door says 'welcome' and opens up. Omi walks into the room and says, "Hello! I am back!!!"

Kiba gets into the room after Omi. Aya follows Kiba into the room and sees that they are in a box seat. From the box seat, Aya can see the whole music clearly. Like Omi's lab, the music hall is high up on the sky and it's made with glasses. Aya can see the starry night sky clearly. Aya can also sees the city's multi colours lights sparking with the stars underneath. It's ten times brighter than Las Vegas.

Ken and Youji are sitting there, talking to another guy. They see Aya and smile to him, "hey, Aya! You made it!"

"This is Kiba's friend, Hige. He works at Future Tech, too. And that's my friend, Toboe. We had been in the same school since we were kids."

Aya looks to a corner and sees a small boy sitting there in silent. The boy looks at Aya. Aya says 'hi' and the boy lowers his head.

"Toboe doesn't talk to anyone but Kiba. Don't take it personally." Ken says to Aya.

Kiba says to Aya, "can I have the milk?"

Aya gives Kiba the milk. Kiba sits down next to Omi and says, "hey, little guy, are you okay?"

Toboe nods. Kiba smoothes Toboe's hair and says, "I get you some milk. Here, holds your hand out."

The small boy holds his hand out and Kiba puts some milk on it. Aya then sees a kitty comes from behind Toboe and starts licking the milk on Toboe's hand. Omi walks up to them and pats the kitty lovingly.

"Toboe-chan, if you don't feel well just get out, okay? We'll get you home." Omi says to Toboe. The quiet boy nods.

Omi smiles, "Alright, Quatre-chan will be out very soon."

Toboe looks at the stage. Omi walks over Kiba and smiles to him. Kiba smiles back. Aya watches them in his seat. The annoyed feelings comes back to him again.

"The concert is starting. Quatre is coming out!!!" Omi claps his hand.

Aya looks to the stage. A silver-blonde in Arabic outfit walks out of the stage with the grace and poise of a prince. The stage is right next to the window, and it's made with glasses. It looks at if the blonde is walking out from the stars. Everyone is mesmerized by the silver-blonde. He is just too breath-taking.

The boy stops and the middle of the stage and flaps his hair with style enough to put any model on earth to shame. The silver-blonde locks spackles in air. Even his hair seems to be better than others. Aya never sees anyone so beautiful in his life. He can't even tell if the Arabic musician is a boy or a girl. The boy seems so unearthly. The way he walks, the way he smiles, the way he waves. Everything emits a feel of flawlessness.

The Arabic boy looks up to the box seat where everyone is at. He waves happily when he sees Omi and Toboe. Omi flashes his bright smile and waves back. The closed-up Toboe looks up to greet Quatre's eyes, too. Quatre then bows to them and then bows to everyone, then he starts to play his violin.

The music is light and cheery. Everyone's face light up as the happy melodies echoes the music hall. Even the grumpy Aya's heart lights up as the music enters his ears. As the music goes happier, the audiences start tapping their feet and their bodies move with the music.

No one ever hears music so wonderful. Music like this can only exists in a dream. As the song ends, the audiences applause louder than thunders in the sky. Quatre plays songs after songs, all of them wonderful and perfect, taking people into worlds of different dreams.

The lighting of the music hall changed into a darker shade as Quatre starts to play slower melodies. The music sounds sad. Toboe, who had been lowering his head during the whole performance, look up to Quatre. Tears start falling from Toboe's eyes. Other people start to cry, too. The music is bringing tears to everyone eyes.

Soon, the lighting changes again, this time to a warmer tint. The melodies turn into soul soothing tones. Everyone is wrapped in a warm and loving feeling. Ken leans to Youji, who warps his arms around Ken endearingly. Songs after songs, feeling of warmth spreads across the stadium.

Soon, and too soon, the music stops and Quatre bows to everyone. The whole audience goes 'aww' in disappointment; not wanting the concert to end so soon. Quatre walks off the stage. Girls, and lots of guys, start shouting 'Quatre! Quatre!'. Some of them even start crying.

"Encore! Encore!" Everyone keeps shouting.

The light changes again, this time into a heated red, and Quatre runs up to the stage. People starts screaming. Quatre picks up his violin again and plays a fiesta music piece that is impossible to be play by a violin, but the young musician plays it without any difficulties at all.

The violin picks up the beat. The music goes faster and faster, making everyone wants to jump up and shouts in excitement. People start to standing up, clapping hands and move their body to the beat. It's as if they are at a rock concert. They start screaming and shouting madly.

The music goes on hotter and hotter in passions, until it reaches an explosive finale, Colourful firework explodes outside the window as confetti shoots out from the stage. Everyone keeps screaming and screaming madly. Young and old, men and women, they all screams and scream in madness. No one can break away from Quatre's spells.

Quatre stands in from of the firework as confetti falls onto him, waving to his fans with the most wonderful smile on his face. He looks like king with thousands of followers. Omi smiles excitedly, "Isn't Quatre perfect?"

"Yes, he is." Kiba nods. Aya is still looking at the Quatre.

"TOO perfect." Aya suddenly mutters.

Everyone looks at Aya.

The door opens and a boy with chestnut colour hair comes in and says, "Hello, everyone!"

"Duo-kun!" Omi runs up to hug Duo.

A Japanese follows Duo in and nods to Toboe. Omi turns around to Kiba and Aya. The flower conjurer smiles and says, "This is Quatre's friend, Duo and Heroo. They both work for Future Corp, too."

"Hello." Duo says to Aya and Kiba.

"This is Aya and Kiba. They just started working at Future Tech." Omi says to Heroo and Duo.

"Nice to meet you." Duo says to Aya and Kiba.

"Well, are you ready to go back stage? Quatre is waiting for you." Duo says.

"Don't run, Omi!" Kiba shouts.

"Yes! Come on, you guys! Let's go!" Omi runs out of the door. Duo runs after him.

The others follows Duo and Omi, Kiba watches as Toboe walks out of the room and then follows. Heroo stays as the last one, making sure no one is missing or lose. Kiba asks Heroo, "so, what do you do in Future Tech?"

"Climate control," Heroo answers.

"So you can call up things like typhoon, thunderstorms and toledos?" Kiba says.

"I can also do flood and drought." Heroo says.

"Amazing." Kiba says.

"Yes, I'm the one who makes the North Pole frozen again for your flowers." Heroo nods.

"Wonderful! Let's work hard together." Kiba says.

Heroo nods, "Let's work hard together."

Aya looks at Kiba. Kiba just have this friendly gesture that everyone can talk to. No one will talk to Aya. Aya is scary, and Kiba is nice. That's how it's always will be.

TBC…


	8. Please return to me, my Quatre

RoboticCity, Poetic Love   
Chapter 9: "Please return to me, my Quatre"

The gang arrives at the back stage. There are millions of toys, flowers, candies and other more creative fan gifts lying all over the hallway. There are enoughgifts to open a couple of department stores. The gang make their way through the gifts and enter the changing room. Quatre is sitting there, with a Chinese boy standing next to him.

"Quatre-chan!!!" Omi runs into the room and hugs Quatre tight.

"Omi-chan! Oh, I miss you so much." Quatre says as he hugs back.

"Your music is getting more and more amazing every time I hear it! I mean, you were great before, but today really rails me up! I can't believe you can make me laugh and cry and like that! There are so much more to your music now! You're amazing!!! I was screaming at the finale!!! my heart was pounding so fast!!! How did you come up with all those songs???" Omi says excited. Aya can't help but wonder how canthe small boy talks so fast without breathing.

"I'm happy that you like my music, Omi-chan." Quatre says.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE IT!!!" Omi exclaims.

Quatre smiles and looks at Kiba. "Is that Kiba?" Quatre asks Omi.

"Yeah, he is the one I have been telling you about. Toboe has been really opening up to him..." Omi says as he introduces Kiba to Quatre. Aya looks at Omi and grunts. Everyone is talking about Kiba.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Omi told me so much about you. Thank you for taking care of Toboe. I was very worried about him." Quatre smiles as he holds out his hand to Kiba. The hand looks so perfect, Kiba is a little hesitating in shaking it.

"The music is amazing. I never hear anything like that." Kiba says. Toboe walks up from behind Kiba.

"Toboe-chan, it's so nice to see you. I missed you so much." Quatre smiles to Toboe.

Aya stands there, feeling like all left out again, then he sees the Chinese boy looking at him. Omi smiles to Aya and says, "That's Wufei-kun, he is Quatre's friend and bodyguard."

Wufei says to Aya, "Hi. Have we met somewhere before? You look very familiar."

"I don't think so." Aya says. The Chiese body guard doesn't ask Aya anymore question.

"There are so many gifts, Quatre. What are you going to do with all of them?" Hige asks.

"I will send them to the Winner charity foundation. A lot of kids in the orphanage can use them." Quatre says. Omi walks up to Quatre's desk and sees a pot of flowers on the table.

"Can't leave your work, can't you? Sorry to disappoint you, but it's only silk flowers." Quatre smiles to Omi.

"I'm just wondering if this is from your boyfriend. There is no name tag on it, but you pick it out from all the gifts from the hallway and put it in your changing room. So you obviously know who is it from and that person must mean a lot to you." Omi says.

"Not really. It was just my ex. He left me." Omi says.

"Are you sure? I think he is still waiting for you." Kiba says.

Quate looks at Kiba and asks, "what do you mean?"

"You don't know what this flower is?" Kiba asks.

"No. What is this?" Quatre says.

"This is Tulips, right?" Omi asks.

"This is a special kind of Tulips, it's call the Weeping Tulips." Kiba says.

"Weeping Tulips?" Quatre asks.

"Yeah, see the little dots on top of the Tulips? Those are the tears of the princess. The story goes that a long time ago, there is a princess who is in love with the bravest, strongest, and the most amazing warrior the world had to offer. To show his love for the priness, the warrior planted 100 tulips outside the palace for her. The two of them meet everyday at the tulips garden." Kiba says.

Everyone listen attentively. Even Toboe looks upon Kiba, wondering what happened to the princess and why will she shed tears.

Kiba continues the story, "One day, a war started between the heaven and hell. The earth becomes their battleground and lots of people are suffering. The warrior decides to go stop the war. There is no chance for an earthling to go against heaven and earth, but the warrior rather dies than seeing everyone suffer. Everyday, the princess will go to the tulips garden and wait for the warrior to return. She cries and cries, staining the tulips with her tears."

Quatre touches the dots of the silk flowers, "I can almost hears the sound of the princess crying."

"So what happen at the end? Did the warrior win?" Omi asks anxiously.

"No, he didn't." Kiba says.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Omi screams.

"But…." Kiba adds, "The crying of the princess touched the heaven and hell. They feel the pain and the sadness of the princess so they stopped fighting and return the wounded warrior to the princess."

Aya grunts. That's the cheesiest story to sell flower that he ever heard off.

"Aww….." Everyone says.

"……." Aya sighs. Why oh why does he end up with this group?

"So, Quatre, the meaning of a weeping Tulip is 'I'm waiting for your return'.That personis still in love with you, and he is waiting for you to go back to him." Kiba says.

Quartre looks at the Weeping Tulips and sighs. Omi takes Quatre's hand and says, "Quatre-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah…Hey! Everyone is here! Let's all go and have dinner! Anyone want Chinese?" Quatre smiles.

Toboe looks up and stare at Omi, Omi looks at Toboe, and then the two of them stares at Quatre together. Quatre pulls Omi's hand and says, "I'm fine, come on, let's go! Come on, Toboe-chan, you love tofu, right?"

"Eww!!! Tofu!" Hige says.

"Who wants dumplings???" Duo shouts.

"As long as they don't have any green onions in it…" Ken says.

"How can you have dumplings without onions?" Omi protests.

"All I want is fried rice, lots and lots of it…I have a craving for it all of a sudden. I think I can eat 2 plates by myself…" Youji mutters.

"Have you ever heard of that ghost story about fried rice?" Duo asks.

"There is a ghost story about fried rice?" Aya mutters.

"Don't scare me!!! You know how much I hate ghost!!!" Omi shouts. Everyone gets out of the door butAya just stands there.

"Aya-kun, what are you doing standing there?" Omi turns around and asks.

"Who said I'm going?" Aya says. He really doesn't need another story of crying flowers and haunted Chinese food.

"You're not?" Omi looks at Aya disappointed.

Aya sighs, "fine, I will go." Omi is too good at it. Just give out that puppy face and he gets everything that he wants. Aya follows the gang and they all head toward the elevator.

The door opens and everyone gets in. The elevator asks, "which floor?"

"Hmm…wherever the Chinese restaurant is, I guess." Kiba says to the computer uneasily.

"That will be the 125th floor." The elevator says. Kiba mutters a 'thank you' and scratches his head.

"You are just like him." Omi smiles to Kiba.

"Who, your ex-boyfriend?" Kiba asks.

Quatre nods and says, "he hates robots. He can't stand them at all."

"He hates robots?" Omi asks.

Quatre nods.

Toboe looks up to Quatre. Quatre smiles to Toboe and says, "I'm fine, really. I forget about him already."

The elevator doors open and everyone get out. They get to the Chinese restaurant and sits down at a big round table that rotates in the middle. "Why don't you order, Omi?" Quatre asks.

"Why me?" Omi says.

"Because you talk to computer all the time?" Youji says.

Omi makes a face and starts ordering food. The rotating table opens and food comes out of it. The middle part of the table rotates to move the food around for everybody, since in Chinese restaurant everyone shares the dishes and tries everything on the table.

Everyone starts getting food. Quatre watches the other side of the table where Toboe is sitting. Kiba is getting food for Toboe and talks to Toboe gently. "You eat more, okay. I will get you some more when you are done." says Kiba as hesmiles to Toboe.

Toboe nods. Quatre is happy to see Toboe finally opens up to someone. Heroo asks, "are you okay, Quatre? How come you're not eating?"

Quatre nods and says, "I'm fine. I'm just looking at Toboe. He is doing better and that makes me happy. Kiba loves Toboe so much."

"Someone loves you just as much, Quatre." Duo says.

"Yeah, and he is over there, looking at you." Wufei adds.

Quatre looks up and sees a tall andmuscular guy with brown hairs that cover one of his eyes. He nods to Quatre. The smiles on Quatre's face is gone. It's replaced by sadness.

At yet the other side of the table, Omi is fighting with Ken, "this is MY pot stickers!!!" Omi screams.

"I saw it first!!!" Ken shouts.

"……." Aya just sits there and drinks his green tea.

"Fine, you can have the pot stickers. I will take the egg roll." Ken says to Omi. Omi smiles.

"Thank you, Ken-kun, you're the best!" Omi takes the pot sticker and tries to eat it when he notices the table is suddenly all quiet. No one is talking, not even Duo, who is as loud as himself.

Omi looks toward Quatre's end of the table and sees Quatre looking very sad. Omi gives Ken the pot sticker and says, "here, you can have it. I'm going to talk to Quatre."

Omi walks up to Quatre and tries to asks the blonde 'what's the matter' when he sees Quatre looking at a brown hair guy not too far away. Heroo, Duo and Wufei are looking at him too.

Omi taps on Quatre's shoulder and asks, "Mr. Weeping Turnips?" Quatre nods.

"He had been following Quatre for 3 months now." Wufei says.

"You told him off, did you?" Omi asks. Quatre nods.

"Well, do you love him?" Omi asks.

"I…."

"You do. I can tell from your music. I finally know why your music changed so much. You were in love! I feel your love from the warmth of the songs you play. I can feel how much you miss him from the sadness of the songs…and I can certainly feel the heat of you two's passions from your grand finale." says Omi as he rubs his nose.

"Omi-chan!!!" Quatre shouts. Heroo and Duo chuckle while Wufei shakes his head.

"Hey, I think it's good that you slept with him. Really, he is hot. You're insane to let him go." Omi says. Quatre blushes as red as a tomato.

"Just go and talk to him, will you?" Omi says.

"I can't talk to him." Quatre says.

"Quatre, look at yourself! You think anyone who slept with you will let you go? He gave you the weeping turnips. He is waiting for you! He is weeping! He will not stop following you even if yourun all theway tothe end of the world! Hell, even if you jump off the end of the world he will jump after you! Go talk to him!" Omi says.

"You can't keep avoiding him forever." Heroo says.

Quatre sighs as he looks at the brown hair boy. Suddenly, someone takes his hand. Quatre looks up and sees Toboe's hand on top of his. Toboe is looking at Quatre. The quiet boysees Quatre looking at the guy, too. He walks over to Quatre and trys to give Quatre courage.

"Toboe." Quatre says. Toboe nods.

Quatre smiles to Toboe. The silver blonde then stands up and walks to the brown hair guy. "Hello, Trowa." Quatre says.

"Hi." Trowa says.

"What are you doing in Future city? I though you hate it here. You can't strand all the robots." Quatre says.

"I miss you, I have to come see you." Trowa says.

Quatre sighs. He misses Trowa too. Ever since Quatre left Trowa, he had been the most miserable person in the whole world. There is not one single moment that Quatre not think about Trowa. Quatres wants to see Trowa's handsome face so much, he wants to hear Trowa's voice and he wants to feel Trowa's touch. Quatre dreams that he is in Trowa's arms everynight, only to wake up in an empty bed, all alone, depressed and sad.

"I…" Quatre wants so much to say 'I miss you too' out loud and runs into Trowa's warm and loving arms. There is nothing more he wants to do than to be with Trowa. The silverp-blonde opens his mouth when a robot walks up to them.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like something to drink?" the robot asks them,

"No, thank you." Quatre says.

"I don't want anything. Just go." Trowa says, trying to hide his disgusted feeling toward the robots. But no one can hides feelings from Quatre. The blonde musician is actually a telepath. He can sense other people's feelings in his heart; and right now, Quatre is feeling all the hatred Trowa has toward the robot.

"Trowa, please leave me alone." Quatre says.

TBC…


	9. Tsume Comes, Tsume Goes

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 10: Tsume comes, Tsume goes

Trowa looks at Quatre. Quatre says in a cold, harsh voice, "I told you it's over. Why don't you just let it go? What we had was a fling, nothing more. I don't love you anymore. Just accept it and move on. I will not go back to you."

"I will not give up. I will not love any one else but you. I will keep following you until we are together again."

"Stop being so stubborn, will you? You hate me, you just don't know it!!!" Quatre screams.

"I don't hate you! How can I hate you? What are you talking about?"

"Trowa, I am a robot." Quatre sobs.

"What?" Trowa can't believe his ears.

"I am a ROBOT! I'm the thing you hated most in the world." Quatre is crying uncontrollably now. Trowa stands there, shocked.

"I am a robot made with bio synthetic parts. Future Tech made me right here, in Future City, the place you can't stand." Quatre is crying so bad he can hardly speak.

Trowa just stands there, too shock to talk.

"Goodbye, Trowa. I'm sorry. I don't mean to lie to you. If I knew you hate us so much, I will never fall in love with you." Quatre turns to walk away, leaving the speechless Trowa there.

"Quatre! Wait!" Trowa shouts.

Toboe opens his pocket and realizes his kitty isn't in there. Kiba looks into his pocket and says, "did your kitty sneak out?"

Toboe nods. He takes out a tracker. Hige says to Kiba, "Toboe put a tracer on the cat's collar in case the cat runs off."

"Where is she now?" Kiba asks Toboe.

Toboe gives the tracker to Kiba. Kiba says, "it's at Quatre's room. I will go with you."

Toboe stands up and leaves. Kiba stands up and follows the boy. "We'll be right back." Kiba says and leaves.

Since Toboe and Kiba are gone, Hige is left by himself. Duo, who is next to Hige, is about to talk to Hige when someone drop something not too far from them. Hige looks up and sees Blue kneeing on the floor, trying to pick up her stuff. Someone has knocked her bag off to the floor and spilled everything inside her bag out of it.

Duo looks at Hige and asks, "Is that your girlfriend, Hige?"

"I wish." Hige stands up and goes help the detective.

"Hey." Hige knees down and help Blue picks up her stuffs.

"Hey, it's you, the crazy guy." Blue says.

"You remember me!" Hige grins.

"Well, you're kind of a hard guy to forget. Anyway, thanks for helping me. Sometimes I wish I'm not in Future City. People will just knocks things off your hands and walk away. No apologies, no helping you to pick things up." Blue says.

"Now you sound like my friend Kiba. He just came to this city about two weeks ago. He doesn't like this city at all. He hates the cold and inhuman feelings in the city." Hige says.

"Yeah, can't say I blame him. Thanks for helping me pick my stuff up, Hige. I'm gonna get back to work." Blue sighs.

"Hey, you okay? you look tired. Why don't you let me treat you for dinner? You look like you need it." Hige asks Blue.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not hungry at all." Blue says, but her stomach starts grouching already. Her face turns red.

"Come on, you can't work on an empty stomach. I really want to get to know you. I mean, what are the chances of us running into each other like this in Future City. It's destiny!!!" Hige says.

Blue looks at the cheerful Hige. The detective can't help but smiles a little. "Destiny?" Blue asks.

"Yeah! like, this city is so big and there are so many people. I never see a girl so many time in such short period. Don't you think fate totally wants to put us together?" Hige says.

"That's just coincidence." Blue says.

"No, it's not. Think about it, how many guys walk into you so many times? There are like 100 restaurants in this building already, why would we both end up in this one?" Hige says.

"So we're star cross lovers who are destined to be together?" Blue laughs. Her tired face turns into a happy one.

"We're soul mate, I tell you."

"Well, will you tell me your name then? It's not nice to not know the name of your soul mate." Blue says.

Hige smiles brightly, "Hige, my name is Hige. Come on, since I'm your soul mate, you got to let me buy you dinner." Hige says.

Hige takes Blue back to the table and says, "hey, you guys, this is Detective Blue."

"Hi!" Everyone smiles to Blue. Hige lets Blue sits down and introduces everyone to Blue. He then gets Blue something to eat.

"Here, you need to eat more. You look like you are gonna pass out." Hige says with concern.

"Thanks, Hige. I needed this. It feels great to eat something nice and warm with friends. It had been a long time since I did this. My diet lately consists of nothing but nutrient drinks and vitamin pills." Blue says.

"You work so hard." Hige says.

"Detective is a 24/7 job." Blue says.

"I wonder where Kiba and Toboe are. They should be back by now already. They had been gone for a long time already." Hige looks at his watch.

"They should be back by now." Duo nods and says.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Toboe says.

"I'll go with you." Heroo stands up. Duo and Toboe heads out of the restaurant with Heroo behind them.

Quatre returns to the table. Wufei looks at the tears and Quatre's eyes and says, "you told him, huh?"

Quatre nods, "he must hate me now."

"No, he doesn't. He is coming for you." Wufei says. Quatre turns around and sees Trowa walking toward him.

"Quatre, I…" Trowa wants to say something when Quatre's cell phone rings.

Quatre picks up the phone and answers, "mushi mushi? Oh, hi, Omi-chan, what's the matter? No, Toboe-chan isn't here. What?"

"What's the matter?" Hige walks up next to Quartre and asks the young musician.

"Toboe and Kiba aren't in my dressing room." Quatre says.

"Maybe they're coming back, Omi could have just miss Toboe …" Ken tries to assure everyone.

When Omi, Duo and Heroo come back to the restaurant, Toboe and Kiba still aren't here. Omi tries to call Kiba's cell phone but no one answers. Quatre then calls the securities.

"The securities say they see Kiba and Toboe get into my room, but the two of them never get out." Quatre says.

"Where could they be?" Omi asks.

"I have a bad feeling." Blue says, suddenly, she realizes something.

"Hige, was your friend with you the last two times you saw me?" Blue says.

Hige thinks back and nods, "yeah, he is. The first time I saw you I don't even notice your name tag. I was too busy trying to talk to you. He is the one who saw your name tag and told me your name. And the second time I saw you I'm checking out the colleges with him. He told me to go talk to you."

Blue gives Hige the picture of a guy with short silver hair and asks Hige, "have you seen this guy before?"

Hige shakes his head, "no, I don't think so."

"Come on, Hige. Think carefully. This is really important. Your friend might be in danger." Blue says.

"Who is this guy?" Hige asks.

"He is the murderer I have been after for a long time. He killed a lot of people and he could be after your friend. We might not have met by chance. I am tracking this guy tonight but I lost him; he was here, in this restaurant. I was looking for him the last two times we met too. Maybe I kept running into you cause the guy I'm looking for is going after your friend."

"It has to be coincidence. Kiba just arrive at the city!" Hige says.

"You said your friend came to Future City two weeks ago, right? This guy shows up two weeks ago, too. It can't be that big of a coincidence." Blue says.

Hige suddenly remember something and exclaims, "Kiba mentioned something about seeing a guy looking at him. He said the guy looks angry and mad; scared Kiba too…"

Trowa, who is standing next to Omi and Hige, looks at the picture and says, "I think I saw him at the concert tonight, but I'm not sure."

"He was at the concert, I remember him." Aya says looking at the picture.

"What?" Omi shouts.

"When I was getting drink with you and Kiba, I saw him standing behind a post, looking at Kiba. It has to be him. He has the eyes of a killer." Aya says.

"NO!!! Kiba!!! Toboe!!!" Omi shouts.

"I'm calling the station." Blue says.

"I will go to the security room and look at the replays of the security camera. I should be able to find him. I need security clearance." Aya says.

"I'll go with you. I can tell them to let you look." Quatre says.

"I'll go with you, too. I saw him before; I should be able to help." Trowa says.

"You guys go and check the changing room, see if you can find something there. Let's move." Aya says.

They check everywhere in the changing room of Quatre, but they can't find anything. The gang goes back to the security room. Aya and Trowa are looking at all the security camera records one by one. The music hall is a couple hundred stories high and there are thousands of souvenir shops and restaurants, not to mention millions of people who packed the place. It's impossible to track one single person in the sea of people.

Hige and Blue sit down at the corner of the security room. The Detective is holding her cell phone tight, hoping the phone will ring and good news will come. The policemen on the street are all looking for Toboe and Kiba, but in Future City, the chance of finding a losing person is zero. It's just too big and busy of a place.

Everyone waits anxiously as Aya and Trowa look at the screens, trying desperately to spot the murderer. Quatre sits at the sofa, his arms shaking and his heart beating so loud the whole room can hear. Duo holds Quatre's hands, try to calm the boy down. Wufei and Heroo stand next to Quatre in silent.

Omi can't stand in the room. It's too small to begin with, and there are so many people in there now. Omi can't sits still while Toboe is missing anyway. The small floral conjurer is outside the door, pacing up and down the corridor. He wishes he can go look for Toboe, but where can he start? The building is so big and there are many places, and there is nothing to start on.

Aya and Trowa are standing there, watching the screen intensely. Everyone can feel the hopelessness of the situation. There is no way anyone can find a guy in that number of people.

"There!" Suddenly, Trowa shouts loudly, breaking the silence in the air. Everyone runs up to the screen. There he is, the man with short silver hair and leather outfit. It's obvious that the guy is trying to avoid the security camera, it's lucky that the security camera catches a glimpse at him.

"That's him! Tsume Koyasu!" Blue says.

The guy name Tsume walks out from the camera range. Aya says, "follow him, don't let him get out of sight."

"There!" Omi shouts, point to the footage shows at the next camera. Tsume walks out of the camera again.

"Next camera!" Aya shouts.

"He is not in here. The next camera didn't catch him." Wufei says looking at the camera.

"There!" Quatre finds him from the camera on the other side.

They keep following Tsume though all the recorded footage, everyone's eyes are watering from following Tsume. The guy is a little dot on the giant screen.

"He starts running!" Ken says.

"TOBOE!!!" Quatre screams.

"How the hell did Toboe and Kiba got there?" Hige shouts. Toboe is on the screen, with Kiba right next to him. Kiba is holding Toboe while running away desperately. Tusme sees the two of them and starts chasing after them.

"They run out to the alley. That's the last place the camera catch. This is taken about an hour ago. We might still be able to find something at the alley. Come on, let's go." Aya says.

Omi is running out of the room already. The rest follow them. Even the forever graceful Quatre breaks into a run. They arrive at the alley and see nothing but darkness and cold.

Quatre hears, or rather feels something, inside the darkness. It seems to be calling for help. The young magician steps forward, a strange smell enters Quatre's nose. He knows he smells it before, but he doesn't know where.

The lights senses motion in the alley and they all turns on by itself. Everyone's eyes flicker because of the bright light.

Suddenly, Quatre screams, a very high, very bone-chilling screams. Everyone jumps at suddenly screaming.

"Quatre!" Trowa shouts and runs toward the screaming blonde.

Trowa catches Quatre as Quatre falls to the ground. Quatre has fainted. Omi runs to Quatre and shouts, "What happened?"

Trowa looks up, so does Omi. Omi screams in fear at what he sees. Ken runs up to hug Omi tight. Youji shouts, "What the hell…"

Right in front of the fainted Quatre and shaking Omi, there is a totally wreaked place with blood all over the wall and floor.

Lots and lots of blood…

TBC…..


	10. The secret of Aya Fujimiya

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 11: The secret of Aya Fujimiya

Quatre wakes up and shouts, "Toboe!"

"We're looking for him." Trowa says softly. He is still holding Quatre in his arm protectively.

"Can you get up?" Duo asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry. That was embarrassing of me, fainting like that." Quatre apologizes and gets up.

"Don't worry about it. I would have fainted too. Are you going to be standing okay?" Duo asks.

Quatre nods and stands up. He remembers how he is standing in a dark place, and all of a sudden the lights bright up and there are blood all over him; with he metallic smell of blood forcing into his nose.

The memories make Quatre shakes lightly. Someone puts his arms around him. Quatre looks up and sees Trowa. Trowa nods to him, "are you gonna be okay by yourself? I want to go help them look."

"I want to go with you. I want to help." Quatre says.

"Are you sure?" Trowa asks. Quatre nods. They head to the bloody wreckage and Quatre shivers.

"We got some good news. Kind of good, at least, we did a scan of the DNA of the blood and none of the blood here belongs to Toboe and Kiba." Blue says.

"Bad news are, we can't find anything that can tell us where Toboe and Kiba are." Heroo says.

"There is nothing here. The police looked everywhere. We looked everywhere. Not a clue. Not a trace. You think with all these blood they would leave a bloody trail or something." Aya says frustrated.

"There is something, someone is here, hiding." Quatre says.

"There is no one here. We looked everywhere." Aya says.

"If Quatre says there is, there is." Omi says to Aya.

"Quatre is a telepath. He can feels people presents even if we can't see." Heroo says to Aya.

"Well, can you feel where the person is?" Aya says.

Quatre shakes his head.

"Think, you guys, where will Toboe hide?" Aya asks Quatre and Omi.

Omi and Quatre walks around and they both stop at a dark corner. Kiba remembers how Toboe likes to hide in dark corners, too. Quatre and Omi walk closer to the corner to look if there are any hiding places.

Suddenly, the sounds of Omi and Quatre's footsteps change. Everyone can hear the solid, hard food steps sounds change into an echoing sound. There is an empty space underneath them. Aya pulls the two small boy back from the corner.

"Stay with Quatre." Trowa says to Wufei. Wufei nods. Aya picks up an iron bar from the wreckages and nods to Trowa. The two guys walk to the empty space, Trowa jerks the floor covering open while Aya holds up his iron rod.

Omi covers his mouth. Wufei pulls Quatre into his arms and covers Quatre's eyes tight. In the empty space lies a very, very bloody Tsume. Tsume's whole body is covered with bruises, cuts and burns. Aya touches Tsume's neck and feels a pulse.

"He is weak, but he is still alive. I'm calling the ambulance."

"I'll call Blue over." Trowa says.

The ambulance arrives soon and takes Tsume to hospital.

"Let's get to the hospital and wait for Tsume to get up to ask him where Toboe and Kiba are." Aya says. Everyone nods.

"Quatre, why don't you ride with Trowa? I will wait for you at the hospital." Wufei says.

Trowa nods and puts his arm around Quatre. "come on." Trowa says as he leads the Quatre away. Quatre gets on Trowa car.

"I will see you there." Says Wufei as he closes the door for Quatre. Trowa's car drives away.

Wufei walks to Aya's car and gets on the car.

"Did I say you can hitchhike in my car?" Aya says.

"Why not? It's not like anyone is riding with you." Wufei says.

Aya grunts to the car, "just follow that ambulance."

The car starts, Wufei asks, "so, you work for Omi, huh? Must be really nice to work with beautiful flowers all the time."

"I don't do small talk." Aya says.

"You know, for a florist, you are very good at this investigation thing; looking at security camera, checking crime scene. Not a lot of florists can spot a man with eyes of a killer in a crowd, too. I wonder why you are not at least a bit shock to see half dead body lies in blood?"

"Just keep quiet until we get to the hospital, will you?"

"I had a wife once, she is the smartest, strongest and kindest girl I've ever meet in my entire life. I loved her."

"You were married? How old are you?" Aya looks at Wufei, who cant't be older than 18.

"My parents picked her for me. It was an arranged marriage set before we were born. Our families had been friends for generations and they wanted us to tie the two families together. Say, you want to see a picture of her?" Wufei says.

Aya eyes the Chinese boy and asks, "I will have to look at the picture even if I said no, right?"

Wufei laughs and takes out his wallet from his back pocket. Aya grunts. He never understands why anyone puts picture of their love ones in their wallet. It's like sitting on your lover's face every time you sit down.

"Her name is Meirian Cheung. We were married at 14." Wufei says as he shows Aya the picture in his wallet.

"She looks nice." Aya mutters. Just what can you say when a total stranger show you a picture of his wife anyway? You don't even know the guy. You say 'your wife is pretty' he might just kick your behind out of jealousy. (Not that anyone can kick Aya behind.)

"She lookED nice." Wufei corrects.

"Past tense?" Aya asks.

"Meirian died about 2 years ago. She has the incurable heart failure. She suffered in the hospital painfully for a year, before the doctors told me there is nothing they can do one day. Meirian was going to die. That was the saddest day of my life.…" Wufei sighs as he looks at the picture of his dead wife.

"Sorry to hear that." Aya says.

"He said the same thing." Wufei says.

"Who did?" Aya says.

"Oh, you know him. His name is Shark, you go to see him at the bar all the time. I saw you a couple of times when I was with Shark. He shows you the picture of your girlfriends on TV, right? It takes me a while to remember who you are cause there are so many guys going to see Shark everyday. He is really good at finding people like us and put them into Future Tech as spies...stealing industrial secrets and stuff." Wufei says.

"You know Shark?" Aya looks at Wufei.

"After the doctors told me my wife is gonna die, Shark came into the room and said to me 'I heard what the doctor said, sorry to hear that' and then he asked me 'tell me, do you want to see your wife again?' There is nothing I want to hear more than that."

"Shark talked you into working for him?"

"I will do anything to be able to see my wife again, anything. Shark says he has the technology to save my wife. He even shows me how it done. He took me to see his heart doctors who work on massive heart failure patients. The patients all get better."

"What did Shark want in exchange for saving your wife's life?" Aya asks.

"Shark told me he will get me a job at Future Tech, working for Heroo's climate control center. If I can steal the data for the climate control program Heroo created, Shark will cure my wife for me, So I go to Future Tech and start working for Heroo and steal his data." Wufei says.

"We both work for Shark, so what? That doesn't make us friend." Aya says.

"No, I don't work for Shark; not anymore, at least. I can't do it, I can't sleep at night."

Aya grunts at the Wufei's statement. The florist looks at Wufei and says harshly, "If you're trying to say that you're a better person than me, then just drop it. I beat myself up just as much as you do."

Wufei shakes his head and says, "Oh, I am not the one who beat myself up every night, no. My wife is the one who does the beating up. I have this dream every night, I give Shark all the data he needed, and then he cured my wife for me. I was so happy, I waited next to Meirian's bed and she opened her eyes to look at me. I was going to hug her when she beat me up."

"Lovely dream." Aya mutters.

"That's not all. My wife was screaming too. She was going 'I hate you! I hate you! Why would you be so stupid! Why would you do something like that? How Can I Live With Myself? I HATE YOU!!!' when she pounded the living hell out of me." Wufei says.

Aya's face is still emotionless.

"I don't mind doing anything for my wife, I love her. But Meirian will hate me if I try to steal because of her. Even if she forgives me, I doubt she can live with a body that is paid for with stealing. So one day, I just go and tell Shark that I can't do it anymore." Wufei says.

"Well, you got a choice." Aya says.

"Yes, I choose to let my wife dies in my arms, but it's better than her waking up and living in hate and guilt. I saw your girlfriend on TV too. She is a very lovely girl. I will not want her to wake up and have to face the fact that her boyfriend becomes a criminal." Wufei says.

"Just shut the hell up, boy. You don't know what you are talking about." Aya says angrily.

"How are you going to explain to your girlfriend what you did? Or are you not planning on telling her? You're stupid if you think you can lie to your girlfriend for the rest of your life!" Wufei scorns at Aya.

"She is not my girlfriend." Aya says angrily.

"She is not your girlfriend?" Wufei asks Aya.

Aya says madly, "Her name is Ayami, she is my Sister. Shark got my SISTER. My parents are always drunk. They are never home cause they love to go and gamble all their money away. I took care of my sister ever since we were kids. I think it as my duty to protect her."

"That's nice of you." Wufei replies sincerely.

"When I find out my sister has the incurable heart failure, I feel like it's the end of the world. I look everywhere for a doctor but I can't find anyone. One day, when I go to the hospital to see my sister, her bed is empty. My parents sold her to Shark." Aya grunts madly.

"SOLD her?" Wufei shouts, not believing any parents will do that to their kids.

"Don't be so loud." Aya says annoyed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scream like that to you." Wufei says.

"I don't mind, I just don't want my car to hear you. It's an old piece of junk. The receiver isn't working at all." Aya says when the car stops.

"Do you want to change your destination to Solo?" The car asks.

"No, just follow the ambulance." Aya grunts even more irritated.

"Sorry." Wufei mutters.

Aya grumbles aggravated, "stupid car."

"you want to go to Studio Bar?" the car asks.

"……." Aya looks at this car. Suddenly, he laughs. Wufei can't help but laughs too.

"Follow the ambulance, will you?" Aya says to his car.

"Right away." The car starts again.

"So, your parents sold your sister? Is that legal?" Wufei says.

"No, but the Shark is rich; he can make everything legal. My sister is in a coma. The Shark brides some doctors to say that my sister is not going to wake up again so she can be treated as dead body. The Shark buys my sister and uses her as test subject." Aya sighs madly.

"That's horrible, I can't believe any parents will sell their kid." Wufei says.

"My parents love to gamble and they own Shark a lot of money, so they have to give Shark my sister's body. Not that my parents care about my sister anyway. They think my sisters and I are the biggest mistake they made in their entire life." Says Aya as he holds his fist tight. Wufei can tell Aya is really mad now.

"I try to get my sister back, but I get beaten half to death…that's why I am not afraid to see dead body. I was one." Aya laughs as he says lightly.

"That's not funny if you're trying to make a joke." Wufei says.

"You're the one who is wondering why a florist like me isn't not afraid of dead body. I'm merely answering your question. Anyway, the Shark tells me he will cut my sister opens if I don't steal Omi's research data for him. She is just a research subject to him afterall. I have no choice." Aya says.

"Where is your sister now?" Wufei asks.

"The Shark is hiding her. I tried to find her for a long time now, but I still don't have any lead as to where my sister is." Aya says.

"Wow, and I thought I have it bad. Compare to you my life is like a walk in the path." Wufei says.

"Gee, thanks."

"I was feeling so depressed that my wife dies in my arms, but you, your sister is still alive out there somewhere and the world most powerful criminal is holding her hostage."

"So you see, you have a choice, I don't. If I don't do this for Shark, I will never see my sister again. No one will help me, not even the police and the governor. The Shark is too powerful. No one can help me even if they want to." Aya sighs.

"I'm sorry I scorn at you before I realize the situation you are in." Wufei says.

"Don't worry about it. Don't think about it too much either. You can't help me. I don't want to trouble anyone." Aya says.

Wufei is quiet.

TBC…


	11. desperatly seeking Kiba

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 12: Desperately Seeking Kiba

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the paramedic takes Tsume into the emergency room at once. Mr. Takuya runs in and says, "I come as soon as I got the message that Kiba and Toboe gone missing. Any news on where they are yet?"

Omi shakes his head, "We won't know anything until we talk to the guy in the ER."

"Sorry I let this happen. I should have been more careful." Hige says.

"Don't say things like that now. The important thing is getting Kiba and Toboe back." Mr. Takuya says.

Everyone stands outside in the ER waiting impatiently. "All this waiting is driving me crazy." Quatre says worried.

The doctor comes out and says, "there are a lot of broken bones, bruises and cuts. But he is going to make it. We are giving him some blood now."

"How come you're so quick? There are a whole bunch of broken bones and bruises and cuts on that guy's body." Aya asks the doctor.

"Well, someone had set his broken bones back in place and feed him antibiotic. He is pretty much all wrapped up. To tell you the truth, we just cleaned him up and give him some blood." The doctor says.

"I didn't see the paramedic do anything." Aya says.

"The paramedic said that someone fixed the guy up really well, so there is nothing they need to do. They just take the guy here." Heroo says.

"Whoever fixed him up is very good, the best actually. The guy is in very bad shape. Its amazing that someone can actually set his bones back." The doctor says.

"Is he up yet, can we talk to him? We need to ask him where my boys are. My boys maybe in danger and he is the only one who can help us." Kiba's father asks the doctor.

"I don't think you should bother him." The doctor says.

"Please, we need to talk to him." Quatre says.

"Okay, you can try. Don't talk too long though. He need to rest." The doctor says.

"Thank you, doctor." Omi runs toward the room while the others follow.

Don't get your hopes up. He has a concussion; I don't know how awake he is. He might not be able to answer your question at all."

Omi gets into Tsume's room and Tsume opens his eyes to look at them. The silver hair guy tries to pull off his oxygen mask but he is too weak to do so. Omi pulls off the mask for him.

"What did you do to Kiba and Toboe?" Blue asks Tsume.

"I didn't do anything…" Tsume says weakly.

"Don't lie to us. We saw you chasing them on the security camera. What did you do to them?" Blue says.

"I didn't do anything." Tsume says again.

"Then where did Toboe and Kiba go?" Blue asks.

"The robot took them. They saved me before the robots took them away." Tsume says.

"Not that again." Blue mutters frustrated.

"What?" Aya asks.

"Tsume here keep telling people that some robots suddenly go crazy and killed his partner." Blue says.

"It did happened!" Tsume says.

"Take his jacket and other belongs to the police station." Blue says to the police officer next to her. The office starts gathering Tsume's stuff.

Blue then turns to Tsume and says, "you're charged with the crime of killing your partner Akira. We'll take you to prison when the doctor says you are will enough."

Tsume holds onto his jacket and shouts, "I didn't kill my partner!" He is shouting so hard he starts coughing blood.

"Then why did you run away before the trial?" Blue says.

"I did it because no one will believe me! You said so yourself. You got all the evidences that are pointing to me! I have to go and find the robot that killed my partner and show you people I didn't do it!" Tusme says.

"Don't lie! we all know you did it! You killed my brother!" Blue screams and tries to hit Tsume. Hige as he holds onto Blue.

"You killed my brother. I hate you." Blue screams madly.

"You're Akira's sister." Tsume says.

"Yeah! I join the police force and spent last two years trying to hunt you down! and now I found you! You lying murderer!" Blue screams.

"I told you! I didn't murder your brother! He is my best friend! We're like brothers! I'm not lying." Tusme screams.

"Stop yelling!" Omi screams on top of his lung.

Blue and Tsume stop yelling. Omi says, "I just want to know where Toboe and Kiba are…"

Tsume and Blue both open their mouth and try to say something when they suddenly stop. The two of them just stand there and stare at Tsume's bed. The others in the room are all staring at Tsume's bed too. Right on top of the bed, Tsume's jacket is crawling.

The jacket is moving across the bed by itself.

"What the hell?" Hige says.

"Tell me my jacket isn't moving..." Tsume mutters

"Your jacket IS moving." Hige says to Tsume.

"Good, for a second there I thought I hit my head too hard and I'm seeing things..." Tsume says. Hige picks up his jacket but there is nothing underneath.

"Haunted jacket?" Youji asks.

"Don't say that!" Omi shouts.

The jacket suddenly starts shaking in Hige's hand. Hige screams and throws the jacket away. The jacket hits the floor and squeals.

"Okay, my jacket just SQUEALED." Tsume says.

The jacket moves across the room and heads toward Omi. Omi screams and runs as the jacket chases after him.

"Omi!" Ken and Youji run toward the jacket. Suddenly, the jacket turns around and runs toward Ken and Youji. Ken and Youji screams.

"Oh, for cry out loud. Can you guys just stop screaming? It's just a stupid jacket!" Aya says and picks up the jacket. Suddenly, a burr of light shoots out from the jacket and hits Aya in the head.

It's so fast and Aya didn't expect that will happen. He falls backward and land on the floor with his feet in the air. "Bang!!!" a loud thud echoes Tsume's room.

The burr of light shoots toward Quatre.

"Quatre!" Trowa screams. The burr of light hits Quatre in the chest and makes Quatre falls to the ground.

Trowa runs toward Quartre and shouts, "Quatre!!! are you alright?"

"It's alright, guys. It's just kitty." Quatre says. Toboe's kitty is on Quatre's chest, biting on Quatre's sleeve. Trowa blinks.

"Kitty must have recognizes Omi-chan's voice and try to get to Omi-chan." Quatre says.

"We're all freaked out by a cat???" Tsume shouts.

"Man, you should have seen your face." Hige says to Tsume.

"You're the one who screamed your lung out." Tsume says.

"How did Toboe's cat get into your pocket?" Hige asks.

"Now I remember, the boy shoves his cat into my pocket before I fainted." Tsume says.

"Now you remember. You couldn't have remembered it a second ago, before it scares the living daylight out of us!!!" Hige says.

"I'm sorry, it's hard for me to remember anything when I loose like a gazillion pint of my blood and was beaten down to almost zero life points in mortal combat." Tsume says.

"Meow!" The kitty says as she jumps back onto Tsume's jacket and stands on there.

"Aya, are you okay?" Omi asks Aya, who is sitting on the floor.

Aya stands up and grunts, "What do you think? I just got knock over by a pint size cat right in front of everyone. Of course I'm not okay. I'm humiliated. This is pointless. We've wasted enough time. Tsume, you said the robots took Kiba and Toboe away. Do you know where the robots take them?"

"Meow!!!"

"No, I don't. Those robots are impossible to find. I have been looking for them since my partner died, but I can't find them at all. That's why I'm following that guy in the first place. I spotted the robots following that guy around..." Tsume says.

"Why will they want to kidnap Kiba?" Takuya asks.

"I don't know. All I know is they showed up right after that guy arrived at the city." Tusme says.

"Kiba..where are you?" the father says worried.

"Meow!"

"I tried to help him but the robot is too strong. Kiba let himself be captured so I won't be hurt. He wants me to take the boy to a safe place." Tsume says.

Omi shouts, "Toboe! What happened to him?"

"I tried to take him away but he won't go. He set my bones and gave me the anbiotic and then pushed me me underneath the ground. Then he went after Kiba. I tried to get out and stop him but I was too weak. I drunk the antibotic and fainted." Tsume says.

"Toboe..." Quatre cries. Trowa holds Quatre tight.

"Meow!!! Meow!!!!!"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I ain't so useless... I was supposed to look after the boy." Tsume says.

"You don't expect us to believe your crazy story, right? phantom robots going on killing spree. You killed Toboe and Kiba! You hide their bodies somewhere!" Blue shouts.

"He maybe telling the truth, Blue." Omi says.

"How can you be on his side, he is a killer! He is lying to all of you!!!" Blue shouts.

"What he says makes senses. The ER doctor did say the person who treated Tsume is the best. Toboe is the best." Omi says.

"Meow…"

"How can you fall for his lies!" Blue shouts.

"Slap out of it! Blaming innocent people cannot bring your brother back! Look at him! You think Kiba can do that much damage on him? You think any human can do that much damage on him?" Aya shouts. Blue cries.

"Aya! Stop yelling at her!" Hige says.

"I know this must be really hard for you, Blue. You devoted everything to catch me and end up like this. But you have to trust me. The robots did killed your brother. You can take my stuff and lock me away, but you're not seving justice." Tsume says.

"Meow…"

Blue takes a deep breath and says, "you can have your stuff back. I'm a cop. I will do what a cop should do. I'm gonna help these people find Kiba and Toboe. I want to see those robots who kill my brother."

Tsume nods, "thank you, Blue."

"So now where do we start? We don't know where the robots are and we don't know why the robots kidnapped Kiba. There is nothing to work on." Blue says.

Kiba's father sighs, "please, give me a sigh...help me find my son..."

"I can use a drink..." Tsume says.

"You're not supposed to drink in the hospital, you know." Hige says.

Tsume reaches to his jacket pocket to gets a small bottle of whiskey that he carries around. Toboe's kitty, who is sitting on the jacket, grumbles at Tsume. "Meow meow meow!!!!'

Kitty tries to scratches Tsume. "That's MY jacket, cat." Tsume says to Toboe's kitty. He tries to push the kitty away but the kitty screeches at him.

"What's wrong, kitty? Why are you so grumpy?" Quatre asks. The cat pulls on Quatre's sleeves with it's mouth, trying to get Quatre closer to her.

"What's the matter, kitty?" Quatre says as he gets closer to her.

"Looks like she is trying to get our attention. She didn't stop calling us the whole night." Toboe says.

Trowa looks at the cat. "Why did your friend stuff his cat into this guy's jacket anyway? The cat looks smart enough to run away by itself." He asks Quatre.

Aya looks at the jacket and says, "we didn't even notice the cat is there until Omi said something. It didn't move until it hears Omi's voice. Maybe that other boy puts something inside that jacket and he asked the cat to watch it until it hears us?"

Everyone looks at the jacket. Aya says to the two genki, "get that jacket."

"Come on, kitty. Come here and leave the man's jacket alone." Omi picks up the kitty while Quatre takes the jacket from it. Quatre gives the jacket to Tsume.

Tsume pours out everything in the jacket pocket and starts looking. He soon finds a small metallic thingy that looks like a cell phone and says, "this thing isn't mine. What is it?"

"That's Toboe's tracker for his kitty." Hige says.

Omi looks at the kitty and says, "kitty tracer is gone! Toboe must have taken it!"

Hige turns on the tracer and says, "it's working! It is picking up the signal of the tracer!"

"Finally! Come on! Let's go!" Aya shouts. Omi runs out of the room with everyone following him.

"Stay here and wait for us to call. Maybe Kiba escaped and someone should be here in case Kiba comes back." Youji says to Takuya.

Takuya nods and says, "becareful, you guys."

Hige and Blue get on Kiba's car and puts the tracker on the car receiver. "Follow the signal." Hige says to the car. The car starts and drives away.

"Come on, follow me!" Hige shouts. All the cars follow him as they head toward the place where Toboe's signal comes from.

"Toboe-chan, wait for us, we're coming." Omi mutters.

TBC…..


	12. the guy who haunted Tsumeand Toboe

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 13: The Guy who Haunted Tsumeand Toboe

Blue puts down the phone and says, I send the location of the signal to the police station. The police are on their way there.Thank, Blue, for being so sensible when you come face to face with Tsume. Hige says to her.

I was not much of a cop back there, huh? Blue says.

I think you did really well, considering everything. Tsume is the guy who you believe killed your brother after all. Hige says.

You don't have to try and cheer me up, I know I mess up. If your friend didn't yell at me I would have just shoot Tsume there. Blue says.

The point is you didn't. Your brother will be proud of you. Hige says.

Thanks. Oh, I miss my brother. Blue sighs.

He must be a really good cop. I can tell from looking at you Hige says.

Thank you, Hige. Blue says. She wonders why the robots kill her brother. (Maybe I should ask Tsume about my brother laster) Blue thinks.

Kiba is out cold when he gets shaken back to conscious. The shaking is so strong Kiba can't help but to think that there is an earthquake. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees that he is in a dark cell.

Kiba then realizes there is no earthquake and he is the one who is shaking. He is shaking because there is something shaking really bad in his arms. Kiba looks down to see what is shaking so bad. Even though the prison is dark, it's bright enough to make out the colour of that something, a sandy red--the the colour of Toboe's hair.

Kiba calls to Toboe softly. Toboe is shaking very violently; and tears are falling uncontrollably in his eyes. Toboe looks so small and fragile. Kiba can't help but holds him tightly.

Toboe! Wake up! You're having nightmare again! Kiba says as he brushes Toboe's hair.

Toboe's crying is getting worse. Kiba shakes Toboe. Toboe, Toboe! Wake up! Don't be scare, I'm here. Wake up. Toboe! Slowly, Toboe opens his tears filled eyes and looks at Kiba. Kiba smiles to Toboe and whips away Toboe's tears.

Toboe stops crying, Kiba pulls Toboe close and hold the small boy tight. See, it's only bad dreams. We're alright...Well..not really alrightlooks like we're captured. Kiba says as he looks around the small dark prison they are in.

Toboe sits up and looks around. Kiba sits up next to Toboe and asks, are you okay? Are you hurt?

Toboe shakes his head. Kiba brushes Toboe's soft and smooth face. The skin is so soft and smooth it feels like silk. Kiba's hand must feels like sand paper to Toboe.

Listen, Toboe, I'm really sorry I get you into this mess. I don't know why those robots are after me. You're in trouble because of me... Kiba say. Toboe shakes his head again, this time harder, telling Kiba not to feel guilty.

Kiba pats Toboe's head gently and sighs, I hope that guy is okay, TsumeI wonder how he is doing. You think he will be okay? He was wounded really bad trying to get me away from the robots."

Kiba sits there, thinking back on all the things that happened. He took Toboe to Quatre's room to find kitty. Toboe went in the room and saw kitty there. Quatre had put some candies on the table. Kitty sneaked out of Toboe's pocket to get those candies when no one was noticing. Kiba chuckled and says to kitty, "we were so worried about you, and here you were, stealing candies from Quatre."

"Meow!" Kitty smiled to Kiba.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Kiba said. He was ready to get out of the room when someone shot a darn at him from behind. He turned around and saw a robot walking toward him.

"Toboe! Run!" Kiba shouted. Toboe ran toward the door but another robot showed up behind the closet and grabbed Toboe.

"Toboe!" Kiba screamed and charged toward the robot. He knocked Toboe out of the robot's hand and hide Toboe behind him. The two robots walked toward them.

Kiba was feeling dizzy. The darn that speared him had some kind of sleeping medicine on it. Kiba was feeling very tired. But he had to stay awake. Toboe was with him and he needed to protect Toboe. The robots had blocked the door, so Kiba looked for another way out.

Kiba looked out of the window and saw the music hall was an irregular shaped building. It went straight down and sloped out. Kiba took a deep breath and said to Toboe, "Toboe, close your eyes."

Toboe closed his eyes and Kiba said, "Whatever you do, DO NOT open your eyes, okay?"

Toboe nodded. Kiba picked Toboe up and jumped out of the window. The two of them freefell for a couple floor until they stopped the part where the building started to spread out. Kiba held Toboe tight and ran down the part where the building sloped out. "Oh hell oh hell oh hell..." Kiba shouted.

The building was made with glasses and Kiba could see what were underneath feet. It was a giant atrium of the music hall and there were thousands of people there. At the moment, all those thousand of people looked as big as an ant. It looked as if Kiba was a 1000 ft high. Kiba just kept running and hoped that the glasses would not break.

The music hall was very tall and running down it felt forever. Kiba felt his legs cramming and the medicine for the darn was making his body very very tired. Finally, Kiba legs gave and Kiba lost his balance. He screamed as he fell forward. "NO!"

Luckily, Kiba wasn't too far away from the end of the slope at that point. He held Toboe in his arms tight and rolled off the rest of the way. The two of them fell off the slope and dropped into the music hall balcony. Kiba let out a cry of pain. He had made sure he landed on the ground first with Toboe on top of him so he could break the impact of the fall for Toboe.

Toboe got up from on top of Kiba. Kiba struggled up painfully. The robots were coming after them. Since it's the Future city, no one around them seemed to care there were two guys just dropped off from the sky. There were so many wild things happening in the city everyday, people are used to seeing weird thiings. Everyone around just went on to their business, ingoring Kiba lying on the floor.

Kiba called to them, "somebody please help us. The robots are after us!"

People continued to ignore Kiba. Kiba reached into his pocket to try and his cell phone, but his cell phone wasn't there. He had dropped his cell phone when he was running away from the robots. Kiba and Toboe saw two policemen headed toward the alley and went after them for help. But when they reached the alley, the policemen had already disappeared.

"No..." Kiba muttered. The robots were closing in on them and Kiba was getting too sleepy. He couldn't stay awake anymore. Kiba fell toward the ground. Toboe tried to catch Kiba but the tiny boy wasn't strong enough.

The robots walked up to Kiba and grabbed him when someone shot the robot. Kiba fell to the ground. He looked up and shouted, "You!"

The guy who shot the robot was the silver hair guy who was watching Kiba in the restaurant. The silver-hair guy ran to Kiba and pulled Kiba up. "Come on, there are more robots coming!" the silver hair guy shouted. Toboe started running.

The guy supported Kiba and ran. Suddenly the two flew in the air at high speed. They hit the wall with so strong impact it made them scream in pain. Kiba felt warm water splashed to him as he fell to the ground.

When Kiba crawled up and looked at himself, he saw that his shirt was stained totally red. It wasn't water that splashed him. It was blood. There was blood all over his body.

Kiba looked at the silver hair guy and saw that the guy was shot at the back. The two of them were flying cause the force of the gun was so big it sent them airborne.

Someone was laughing from not too far away. "Well, well, well, hello there, Tsume. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since when? Oh, yeah, that's right, I haven't seen you since Akira die..." That person says.

"Shut up, you stupid piece of scape metal!" The guy named Tsume said weakly.

Kiba looked up and saw a robot holding a guy that was still smoking. The robot grabbed Toboe. Kiba shouted, "Toboe!" Toboe struggled in fear as the robot walked up to Kiba, stepping on Tsume on his way. Tsume grunted in pain while the robot laughed.

"Hello there, Kiba. My name is Li and you're coming with me." The robot said as he grabbed the half conscious Kiba.

"Leave them alone!" Tsume shouted as he fired his gun at Li. Li fell to the ground. The robot laughed and stood up again.

"You're so stubborn, Tsume. You always had to play the hero, saving Akira, saving Kiba...when will you realize you are nothing but a big fat zero? You can't save anybody because you were nothing but a useless piece of gabbage."

The robot said as he shot Tsume again. Tsume screamed in pain while the force of the shot sent him flying across the alley; leaving a bloody trail on the way.

"Should I kill you, or should I blow up your legs?" Li laughed as he pointed his gun at Tsume.

"No!" Kiba jumped up with all the remaining strength that he had. He knocked the gun away from Li's hand and kicked Toboe as hard as he can. Toboe went sliding toward Tsume.

"Take Toboe and get out of here! Go! " Kiba shouted to Tsume. He then turned to Li and said, "I am the one you want, right? Just take me and leave them alone."

"How nobel of you.. I would cry, if I'm a human..." Li laughed.

"Please! Tsume. Help Toboe." Kiba shouted. Kiba couldn't stay awake anymore. He had used all his strength. Slowly he lost his consciousness.

That's all Kiba remember before waking up in the cold cell with Toboe. Kiba sighs, "Oh, who am I kidding? he is probably dead by now. There is no way he can survive, he is wounded so bad, and it's because he wanted to help me."

Toboe suddenly has an headache. Images of Tsume lying there flash in Toboe's head. Toboe holds his head and shakes it. Kiba looks at Toboe and asks, "Toboe, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Toboe's head is hurting really bad. Imageries of bloody people keep flashing in front of his eyes. Kiba shouts, "Toboe! Toboe! What's wrong with you?"

Li walks in and smiles to the two of them, "well, I see you two had wake up already."

"What did you do to Toboe?" Kiba shouts.

"Me? I didn't do anything to him...not now, at least. Don't worry. Toboe is getting better. He is starting to remember things, are you, Toboe? Do you remember who I am yet?" Li says as he walks up to Toboe.

"I was never the one you want. You were after Toboe, weren't you?" Kiba says.

"You're so smart. Yes, Toboe is the one I wanted. I have to thank you, Kiba. You're the one who dragged Toboe out of the house so I can capture him. Toboe had been hiding in his house and office for a year. I waited so long for the chance to take Toboe here." Li says.

Toboe looks at Li. Kiba asks, "Toboe, do you know who this guy is?"

Toboe shakes his head. The robot laughs, "you still will not remember who I am, do you? Human are so sad...thinking that they can block away bad memories, living in denial...

"He said he don't know who you are." Kiba says to Li.

Li smiles, "oh but he does. Come on, Toboe. Think. Remember who I am. Seeing me must trigger some of your locked up memories, right?"

The face of Li flashes in Toboe's head. Toboe remembers seeing Li holding gun in front of Tsume. There is blood all over the floor. There are blood all over Tsume, too....and Li stands there, cover in blood and laughing

"There is no point of suppressing your memories, you know...you will remember it sooner or later." The robot says as he walks closer to the small boy. Toboe holds his head and cries. The small boy feels like his head is exploding.

"What are you doing to him?" Kiba shouts.

Toboe cries and cries. An image flashes in his head. It's Li covering in blood, holding a knife and laughing loudly. There are bloody bodies lying on the floor in front of Li. All those horrible imageries are making Toboe really, really sick. The small boy crawls to the corner of the prison and curls up into a small ball.

"Toboe? what's the matter?" Kiba says.

Toboe rocks his body back and forth like a mental patient. He keeps seeing the bloody Li in his head, again and again. Toboe also sees the bodies in front of Li are shaking lightly, reaching out for him. The imageries are so scary. Toboe doesn't want to see the bodies. He keeps trying to push the bodies away from his memories, but the imageries will not disappear in his head no matter how hard Toboe tries to block them.

Li moves closer and closer to Toboe. Kiba holds Toboe tight and yells at Li, "Get away from Toboe!"

Suddenly, a strong, crystal clear image hits Toboe's brain like a bullet train. Inside Toboe's head, Toboe sees Li covers in blood and holding a knife. There are two people lying in a pool of blood in front of Li. Li steps across the two bodies and walks to Toboe. One of the people lying on the floor cries, get away from Toboe!

Toboe remembers the voice of that person. It's his mother. The two bloody people on the floor Toboe sees in his head are his mom and dad.

Toboe's eyes fill with fear as he moves away from Li. Li laughs, you finally remember me, Toboe. Yes, it's me, the guy who stubbed your parents to death in front of you..


	13. Daddy, Mommy, don't leave me!

RoboticCity, Poetic Love  
Chapter 14: "Daddy, Mommy, Don't leave me!"

Toboe's knees go weak and he falls to the ground. Kiba screams, "Toboe!"

Toboe's face is turning white and his lips are green. Kiba hugs Toboe tight and keeps calling to the boy, but Toboe can't hear anything. Toboe is in shock. All Toboe can see are his parents dying in front of him. Li laughs and says, "do you remember now? Do you remember how your mommy dearest shuddered in pain? Do you remember the sound of her screaming? Do you remember the smell of her blood?"

Toboe remembers it all. All the frightening memories that the little boy blocked out are now coming back. Toboe now remember everything that happened during the death of his parents. It was a special night, the night of Toboe's parents 15 years anniversary, and Toboe's parents took Toboe out for dinner after they finished working at Future Tech.

Toboe and his parents went to an Irish Pub to have corned beef for dinner. The whole family had a good time. The waitress even gave Toboe a 4-leaves clover as a souvenir. Toboe's parents were gonna take Toboe to have apple pie at the restaurant on top Future City Tower after dinner.

"Let's go. The sun is still up. If we can get to the restaurant before sunset, we can see the city lights up." Toboe's father said. Every night when the sun set, the whole Future City will turns on their colourful bright lights together. It's a very amazing sight and Toboe had always loved to see it. They always worked until after sunset and Toboe didn't get to see the lighting of the city much.

Toboe was following his parents when kitty jumped out of Toboe's hand and ran toward a candy vending machine. Toboe shouted, "kitty!"

Toboe's father laughed and said, "go on, hurry up or we will miss the lighting of the city."

Toboe went to get some candies for kitty at the vending machine. The young boy then went back to his parents. He arrives at the alley where his parents parked their car when he saw the most horrible sight.

A robot was holding onto Toboe's parents while Li stubbed them, over and over again. Li was laughing the whole time, as if he was playing a game in the arcade. Soon, Toboe's parents fell to the ground and Li walked away. Toboe ran to his parents.

It was a horrific sight. The knife was still sticking out from the chest of Toboe's father. Toboe left the knife in there. Pulling it out would kill his father at once. Toboe checked both his parents. They were both unconscious. There were many wounds on his parents' body, all of them deep and wide opened. Both his parents were dying from loss of blood.

Toboe tried desperately to stop both his parents form bleeding to death while calling the ambulance. Toboe went frantically between his parents, stopping numerous wounds from opening. When Toboe stopped one of the wound from bleeding, the other one opened up again.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! You have to stay awake." Toboe shouted. Slowly, the bleedings were under control and Toboe's parents got their pulse back. They started breathing and opened their eyes to look at Toboe.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Toboe smiled.

"Son…" They called to him.

"Don't talk. It's gonna be okay. The ambulance is coming." Toboe says.

"Good thing I forgot my knife and come back to get it. There is still one more." Someone said. Toboe looked up and saw Li stood there. Li walked toward Toboe.

"Toboe, run!" Toboe's parents said to Toboe.

"You did a good job saving your parents. I bet you helped them with their research too, right? Well, kid, it's time to die." Li said as he walked over Toboe's parents and headed toward Toboe.

"Leave Toboe alone!" Toboe's mother shouted. Li laughed and pulled the knife out of the chest of Toboe's father.

Toboe screamed, "NO!!!!!" Toboe's father screamed in pain and coughed blood. Pulling the knife out had damaged Toboe's father deeply. His father fell unconscious.

"Daddy!" Toboe screamed.

"Don't worry, little boy. You would be joining him really soon." Li said. The robot stubbed Toboe in the stomach. Toboe never felt pain so sharp and excruciating. He screamed on top of his lung.

"Toboe…" Toboe's mom cries before she closed her eyes. Without Toboe next to her stopping her bleeding, she started losing blood again. The blood lost were just too much for Toboe's mom to stay alive.

"Mommy…" Toboe called to his mom.

"I like you, boy. I am going to give you a quick death so you don't have to suffer. I would just stub you in your heart and sent you to your parents." Li said.

Toboe didn't care anymore. He just wanted to die and get it over with. The pain was too great for the little boy to bear. Li raised his knife and aimed it at Toboe's heart. Toboe closed his eyes and awaited his death.

But nothing happened. Toboe opened his eyes and saw that Li was gone. Toboe fell to the ground. He had lost too much blood and the pain was too much for his little body. The ambulance arrived and the paramedic checked Toboe.

"The boy is still alive! How about the adults?" One of the paramedic asked. The other paramedic shook his head. Toboe was too weak to even cry at that time. The paramedic took Toboe to the hospital.

Seeing Li again; watching Li shoots Tsume in the alley and then trying to save Tsume; all those things remind Toboe of that day a year ago. The day when Li attacked Toboe's family and Toboe tried to save his parents. All the memories force their way into Toboe's head like a wave of wasps. Toboe can't suppress those memories anymore. The young boy just keep crying and rocking his shaking body.

"Toboe! Snap out of it, please!" Kiba shouts as he shakes onto Toboe, trying to get the young boy out of the horror. But it's useless; Toboe is still shaking and crying. He can't see or hear anything other than his parents dying and screaming of pain.

"You must feel really guilty, letting your parents die like that. You failed to save your parents that day." Li says to Toboe. Toboe face is white as ghost, Kiba can feels Toboe's body is ice-cold, too. The poor little boy is going in shock.

"Shut up! Stop torturing him!" Kiba shouts to Li. The robot laughs.

Kiba hugs Toboe and says, "Toboe, I know you can hear me. It must be really scary for you, to watch someone murder your parents right in front of you. But you don't have to face your fear alone, Toboe. I'm here for you. I will help you. Please, Toboe, come back to me. We can deal with your pain together, let me help you."

Kiba kisses Toboe on the forehead and says, "Toboe. I Love You." Toboe looks at Kiba

Kiba brushes the hair away from Toboe's eyes. He looks deep into Toboe's eyes and says to the boy, "I love you, Toboe."

Toboe's tears stop falling. Li claps his hands and says, "Oh, that is so touching..."

Kiba stands in front of Toboe and says to Li, "I will not let you hurt him!"

"Oh, if I want to hurt him, you think he will still be alive? Do you know why we didn't kill you that day, Toboe? I could have easily finished you off there, you messed up our plans and we need to elimate you. But then I received order to let you stay alive because you can be useful to us." Li says as he pulls out a knife.

Toboe looks at the knife and hides behind Kiba. Li laughs and says, "you remember this knife, do you? your parents blood is still on it...your blood is still on it. Yes, Toboe. This is the knife I used to stub your parents and you that night. Sure bring back memories, does it? Does your stomach still hurt?"

Toboe looks away from the knife.

"Hey, I watched you sleep earlier. You have nightmares, do you? You dream of the times when you failed to save your parents and let them die. You were shaking so bad I can feel the vibration on the floor. Even if you can supress those bad memories in the daylight, you can't stop them from your dreams every night, can you? You might not remember it when you wake up in the morning, but you still see them at night. Nightmare is such a powerful thing. It shows you what you fear most even if you don't want to see it." Li says, playing with the knife.

Three robots run in. Two of them grap Kiba while one hold onto Toboe. Kiba shouts, 'Toboe!"

"Toboe, you see the death of your parents every night, do you? That's scary, but not scary enough, is it? You can learn to deal with that... What will be so scary that you can never deal with? What will be your ultimate mightmare?!" Li says as he walks up to Kiba.

Toboe watches in fear as Li stubs Kiba in the stomach. Kiba screams in pain.

"You remember how painful it is, do you? This is your ultimate nightmare, Toboe, watching Kiba die. You'll see it every night for the rest of you life. I know you have no problem saving him, Toboe. You're the most amazing doctor in Future City. Hell, you're the most amazing doctor in the whole world. I will let you save Kiba if you can do something for me." Li says to Toboe.

Toboe follows Li into a lab. In the middle of the lab there is a monkey lying there. The monkey looks very sick and it is moaning in pain. Li says to Toboe, "This monkey's body is deterating in a abnormal rate. If you can save this monkey, then I will let you save Kiba. Judging from Kiba's physical conditions, he can only last about an hour. Go to work, Toboe. Don't let Kiba die."

Kiba moans in pain. Toboe gets up to the computer and starts checking the vitals of the monkey. Li stands there and watches Toboe work.

'Kiba's life is in your hand, Toboe. Don't fail Kiba like you fail your parents, boy."

Back in the hospital, Tsume is lying there trying to rest; but sleep just will not come to him. It's not the pain of the cuts, bruises and broken bones that keep him up. Tsume wants to know what's going on out there. Tsume wants to know if Kiba is safe. He hates to see anything happen to Kiba. Kiba is a very good man; the guy risk his life to get Tsume and Toboe out of trouble.

"Toboe..." Tusme mutters. Tsume never see anyone like Toboe. The boy has the most beautiful eyes, the cutiest nose and the loviest lips. When Kiba kicks Toboe into Tsume's arms, Toboe's sandy red hair lightly touches Tsume's face. Those hair are so soft and it smells like green apple. Tsume takes a deep breathe. He wonders what does it feels like to run his hand down those soft red hair, and then pulls Toboe up close and kisses Toboe on the lips. Those lips must be really soft; they might taste like candy too.

"Candies???" Tusme yells at himself. Tusme will kick himself if it ain't for the fact that his leg is broken into three places and he can't move. How can he thinks about things like that about the boy. It's obvious that Toboe is with Kiba. Tsume should be sent to hell for having such thoughts of the lover of someone who just saved his life an hour ago.

Tsume shakes his head to get his mind off Toboe. He sighs and says, "maybe I can go and talk to the officer who is watching me. He should know something about Kiba."

Tusme gets off the bed and tries to not displace anything inside his body when he moves. he is going to open the door to talk to the office when he hears the cell phone of the police office rings. the officer answers the phones, 'hello? Yes, sir. Yes, sir, she is on her way there. yes, sir."

Tsume can hear another officer asks, "who called you on the phone?"

The officer who just talked on the phone says, "oh, it's Commissioner Jean-Pierre. He just want to know if Detective Blue left for the scene yet. he wanted to tell her he is sending a team there."

Tsume frowns.

'I'm going to check if the guy need anything to eat." One of the police office says as he opens the door to Tsume's room, The officer shouts, "he is gone!"

"What?" The other police office looks into the room and sees that it's empty. The hospital clothes are on the bed, and all Kiba's clothes and other belongings are gone.

Hige and Blue arrive at the crime scene where Kiba and Toboe are suppose to be captured. Aya's car stops behind them. "Where is the police? how come they are not here?" Aya asks Blue.

"I don't know. They should have been here by now." Blue says, she calls the station again. "Hello, Inspector Jean-Pierre? Where are the backups? Those people's life might be in danger!"

"The back up is coming. Just wait a little longer." the Inspector says.

"He says the backup is coming." Blue says.

The others arrive too. Quatre looks at the building and rubs his tempo. "Something is wrong. Toboe is really scared, and Kiba is in great pain." Quatre says.

"Where is the police? We can't wait anymore." Omi says agrrivated.

"Kiba is really weak, I can hardly sense him. He isn't gonna last." Quatre says.

"We're going in. Quatre and Omi, you two wait in the car. Someone stay behind to watch them in case something happen" Aya says.

"We'll stay with them." Heroo and Duo says.

"Wait. You guys need protection. " Heroo says as he pops up his trunk. There are over 20 guns inside. Heroo gives guns to Aya.

"Alright, let's go." Aya says after he passes out the gun.

"Be careful." Quatre says to Trowa.

"Don't worry. I will get your friend back." Trowa says before getting into the

building.

Omi sighs, "Oh, I can't believe I am standing here waiting again. I have been doing nothing but waiting. When can I see Toboe-chan again?"

"Come on, let's wait in my car." Heroo says.

TBC...


	14. Falling into the Traps

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 15: Falling into the Traps…

"How far is Kiba away from us?" Aya asks as he makes his way through the building.

"He is right over there, inside that room." Hige says after he checks the tracker Toboe left them.

"Something isn't right. This is too quiet. Why aren't there anyone guarding here?" Ken asks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Youji mutters.

"Heads Up!" Trowa shouts. A bunch of laser guns shoot at them from the ceiling. All the guys jump away and start running.

Aya runs around a corner when he suddenly realizes the laser is forcing them that way. "It's a trap!" Aya shouts.

But it's too late. The floor opens and Aya falls right into the trap with Hige and Blue. They drop into a room and land painfully on the floor. Aya looks up and sees the opening above them closing.

"Get up, you two!" Aya shouts. Hige struggles up while Aya picks Blue up.

"Throw her!" Aya shouts to Hige. Hige and Aya throw Blue up to the opening. The room is deep but Aya and Hige are strong. They manage to throw Blue to the opening where Blue grabs onto the edge.

"Get out! Hurry!" Hige shouts. The opening is closing in on Blue.

i

Blue slips out of the opening right before it sealed. The room is now pitch black. Hige mutters, "I hate dark."

"Do you hear something?" Aya asks. There is a rushing sound surrounding them.

"What's that?" Hige asks.

"Water…" Aya says. Water pours down on them and start filling up the room.

At the other part of the building, Trowa, Wufei, Youji and Ken are running away from the laser when they run right into a group of robots. "Oh no!" Trowa shouts.

The robots grabs Trowa and Wufei. The two of them shoot at the other robots while shouting to Youji and Ken, "get out of here, quick!"

Ken and Youji shoot at the robots, trying to save the two boys. But there are too many robots and it's hopeless. "Go! We'll be fine! Get out of here!" Trowa shouts.

Youji and Ken run around the corner and reach a dead end. They turn around and see a wall goes up behind them. Like Aya and Hige they're locked up in a room. The ceiling starts to move and it's doming down on Youji and Ken's head.

"We're gonna get crush to death…" Ken shouts.

Youji cocks his gun and start shooting at the wall. Ken says, "the wall is too thick. There is no use shooting at it!"

Suddenly, one of the shot dents the wall. Youji shouts, "There's a nick! Shot at there!"

Ken cocks his gun and starts shooting at the wall, too. The wall starts to fall apart slowly. The ceiling keeps falling while Youji and Ken keep shooting.

The robots throw Wufei and Trowa into a cell and lock them up there. The boy look around the cell and see someone bleeding on the ground. "Kiba!" Wufei shouts as he remembers who the guy is.

Trowa checks Kiba and says, "he is stubbed in the stomach. He is really weak, but he is still breathing."

"Kiba! Wake up!" Wufei shouts. Kiba isn't responding at all.

"Kiba, you have to stay awake. Toboe needs you." Wufei says.

Kiba opens his eyes and says, "Toboe…"

"Yes! Toboe! He needs you. You can't leave Toboe." Wufei says.

"It's hard to breathe in here. The air is getting thin." Trowa says.

"It's a vacuum in here; they're trying to suffocate us!" Wufei shouts.

Outside the building, Omi says impatiently, "where is the police? They should be here already?"

Quatre says, "Wufei and the others are in trouble in there. I can sense it."

All of a sudden, something very heavy lands on top of Heroo's car. The car shakes violently and the ceiling of the car caved in over Quatre and Omi's head. The two of them scream as the roof of the car almost hit them from above.

An iron fist pounds right through the car roof and pulls it opens. Heroo looks up and sees that the fist belongs to a giant robot and the robot is trying to grabs Omi and Quatre. Heroo shoots the robot's arm with his gun.

The arm lands in front of Omi and Quatre, making the two boys scream again. More robots run toward the car. Heroo shouts, "get out of here!"

The robots are closing in on Heroo's car. Quatre and Omi climb out through the car window and starts running away from the car. Heroo and Duo jump out of the car and start running too. Someone shouts to the boys, "Get down!"

Heroo and Duo look up and see Tsume standing there, holding a gun to Heroo's car. Heroo speeds up and jump toward Omi. Duo follows Heroo and does the same to Quatre.

The two petite boy fall to the ground as Heroo and Duo land on their back. Heroo and Duo cover the two blonde's heads as Tsume shoot the oil tank of Heroo's car. The car explode into a giant flame.

Heroo and the other boys are far away enough to be safe from the explosion, but the robots are not. All the robots are blow airborne.

"Nice gun." Heroo says to Tsume. The Japanese boy gets up on his feet and then help Quatre up.

"You like the gun, kid?" Tsume gives Heroo the gun.

"Thank you for saving us." Duo and Omi says to Tsume as they get up and dust themselves off.

"Don't mention it. Sorry about the car." Tsume says.

"It's okay, I hate that car anyway." Heroo says as he looks at Tsume gun.

"Where are the others?" Tsume asks.

"They are all dying inside. I can sense they need our help." Quatre says.

"But it's so big inside. We won't even know where to start to look." Duo says.

"Someone is coming." Omi says as he looks at the entrance of the building. A figure is running out from the entrance.

"It's the detective that was with Hige." Duo says.

"Blue?" Tsume looks at the door and sees Blue running out of the building. A whole bunch of robots are chasing after Blue. Heroo points the gun at one of the robots and shoot at it. The bullet hits the robot between the eyes.

"The power on this gun is awesome!" Heroo exclaims.

The robot falls backward and hits the other robots. They all fall backward like bowling pins. Heroo shoots one of the robots at the waist, making the robot explode. The explosion hits the other robots and all the robots become one giant explosion.

Blue screams as the explosion sends her flying in the air. Duo runs and catches her. "Got you!" Duo says as Blue falls into her arm.

"Nice shooting." Omi says to Heroo.

"Those robots' design are so common. You can tell where their weak points are just by looking at it." Heroo sniffs.

"My hero." Duo says as he puts Blue down. Heroo gives the gun back to Tsume.

Tsume blinks at Heroo and says, "tell you what, why don't you hold onto the gun? It looks like the gun is better off with you than me."

"Thanks." Heroo says to Tsume. The Japanese boy then turns to Blue and asks, "where are the others?"

"There are traps inside! Lots of traps! All the others are all falling into the traps! I only escaped because Aya and Hige got me out. Where are my backup?" Blue asks.

"The polices are not gonna come. Your superior, Jean Pierre, is the one who set me up for your brother's murder; evidences and all. He is working for that on, we're running out of time...take us to the others." Tsume says.

"Go, I will cover you." Heroo says to the girl. Blue runs back with Heroo at her heels. Heroo shoots down all the robots that are in their way. Finally they arrive at the hall way where the laser attacked Aya and the others earlier.

"The place is empty, where are the robots that are suppose to be guarding the hallway?" Tsume asks.

"Hmm…Heroo shoots them all?" Omi says. There are a trail of robots wreckage behind them. The Japanese shooter shrugs.

"They don't need robots. This whole place is wired. The laser will pick up your movement and shoot you the moment you walk over there; and if the laser doesn't get you, the traps will." Blue says.

"Then how are we gonna get through?" Tsume asks.

Heroo shots the wall and says, "Omi."

Omi pulls out the wire on the wall and says, "very advanced system with double back up circuits, the security codes are unbreakable. One hundred percent hecker-proofed system. But we aren't just heckers, we're the ultimate heckers."

"Take the main control, I will cut the back up circuits." Heroo says to Omi as the two of them take out their palm tops.

"Hello, Puffy. It's time to work. Come on." Omi says to his computer. He unplugs the wire form the wall and replugs it into his "Puffy". Heroo plugs another wire into his computer, too.

"come on…you know you can do it…don't be slow now. I don't want to look bad in front of Heroo. He is almost done. We have to show him we're as good as him too!" Omi says to his computer as he pressing the buttons on it, trying to break the security code.

"Come on, Puffy! It's only a simple security system!!! You need to do better than this! You're totally embarrassing me in front of my buddies!!!" Omi shouts.

"Omi, Heroo, Hurry up! They're not gonna make it if you don't do it soon!" Quatre screams as he hold his uchuu no kokoro. The telepath can sense everyone one is dying and the pain is too strong and too scary.

"Got it! W00t!" Omi and Heroo shout as the computer of the security system shut down.

"Ph33r u5!!!" Heroo and Omi high five each other.

"My Hero..." Duo smiles and says, "Come on! We need to go find the others."

"Aya and Hige is over there!" Blue shouts and run toward the corner where the floored opened before.

Aya hasn't been breathing for a while now. The water had filled the room that Aya and Hige are in, and Aya can't hold on to his breath anymore. He is floating in the icy cold water, in complete darkness. He can't believe it's gonna end like this. "Ayami...I am not going to be able to save you...I'm sorry." Aya calls to his sister.

Aya doesn't really mind dying. All he worries about is his sister. Who is going to help Ayami if he dies? Will the Shark cut his sister heart open and uses her as some lab rats? Aya can't stand that thought. "Ayami, I failed you…" Aya thinks sadly.

Suddenly, he sees light shows up on top of his head.

"Light..." Aya shouts. He swims up, trying to get to where the light is. But he is too weak and too tired. He lost too much air to do anything. He swallows a mouth of water and water forces down his lung painfully. It hurts so much it feels like someone ripped his chest open. Aya can't hold on anymore. He closes his eyes and let himself sink to the bottom.

Aya is for sure that he is gonna die when someone jumps down the water and pulls him up to the top of the water. "Aya-kun!" Someone shouts. It's the voice of Omi. Omi is the one who jumps down to the water and pulls him up.

"Aya-kun, holds on." Omi shouts as he pulls Aya out of the water. The young boy pulls opens Aya's shirt opens and pulls the water out of Aya. Aya coughs and coughs, but he can't get water into his lung. Suddenly, Aya feels Omi's lips pressing down on his lips. Omi is giving him CPR.

Nothing ever feel so good. Aya can breath again. Omi holds Aya tight and says to him, "it's okay now, you're okay now..." Aya opens his eyes and sees Blue holding Hige, who seems to be okay too.

Quatre looks up and says, "I hear gun shot!"

"Form where?" Tsume asks the boy.

"Over there." Quatre runs toward where he hears the gunshot.

"Go, we'll be fine." Blue says. Tsume, Heroo and Duo run after Quatre.

"How did you get through the laser?" Aya asks Omi.

"Oh, Puffy disabled the security system for us..." Omi says.

"Who is Puffy?" Aya looks at Omi.

Hige says to Aya, "Puffy is Omi's palm top. That boy has a thing about naming his computers…"

"I call my computer Ninja Jin. Is there a problem?" Heroo asks Hige. Hige looks Heroo, who is death-glaring him right now.

Hige gulps and says, "no, nothing. Naming your computer is awesome."

Aya struggles up and says to Omi, "let's go find your little friend."

"Toboe!" Omi shouts. The boy helps Aya up.

The ceiling over Ken and Youji's heads is getting lower and lower. They keep shooting at the wall. The wall finally gives but only a small hole is there. Ken looks at the hole and says, "it's too small for us to get through!"

"No, it's too small for me, but not for you! You can make it, go!" Youji shouts.

"But..." Ken says.

"No but! go! The ceiling is coming down!" Youji picks Ken up and squeezes Ken out through the hole.

"Youji! No!" Ken screams.

"Don't be sad, love, don't ever be sad." Youji says.

"I can't live without you, Youji!" Ken cries.

"I love you, boy." Youji says as the ceiling starts squeezing him to the floor. Suddenly, the ceiling stops. it slowly goes up and the walls open again.

"Ken!" shouts Quatre runs up to Ken.

"Get him out of there!" Ken screams to Quatre. The ceiling is raising gradually but Ken is too frantic to wait for it to go up. Tsume arrives and sees Quatre helping Ken pulls Youji out from under the ceiling.

"Youji...Youji..." Ken is crying frantically as he scrambles into Youji's arms. Youji holds Ken tight and kisses him.

"Shu...shu...it's okay. It's okay now. I'm okay..." Youji says softly, trying to calm the crying teenager down.

"I was watching you die...I rather die with you..." Ken cries madly. The emotions of Ken is so strong it makes Quatre holds his space heart and knees down to the ground.

"Youji! Ken!" Heroo and Duo arrive and say.

"Come on, the robots take Wufei and Trowa to the prison at the end of the hall." Youji says to the others before heading toward the prison.

"Wufei…Trowa…" Quatre says.

Duo smiles to Quatre and says, "don't worry. They will be fine. They won't die that easily…"

Quatre nods. Duo takes Quatre's hand and leads him toward the cell.

TBC…..


	15. The Voice of an Angel

RoboticCity, Poetic Love  
Chapter 16: The voice of an angel

"Come on, over there." Youji and Ken say as they lead the way to the cell where Trowa and Wufei is staying. Quatre, Heroo, Duo follow Youji and Ken. Tsume is going to follow them when a laugh comes from the other side of the hall.

"Li..." Tsume says as he hears Li's laughing coming from not too far away. Tsume remembers Li's annoying laugh anywhere. Tsume runs toward where the robot is. "You bastard tin man. I will kill you if that's the last thing I do in my life. I won't let you get away with killing Akira…" Tsume mutters.

Omi supports Aya as they walk out to the hallway with Hige and Blue behind them. "Youji-kun! Ken-kun!" Omi shouts out loud when he sees Youji and Ken heading toward the end of the hallway with the Quatre, Heroo and Duo.

"Omitichi!" Ken shouts. Omi runs to Ken and Youji and hug the two of them as tight as the small arms capable to. Youji and Ken hug the little boy back just as tightly.

"You're all wet." Ken smiles as he rubs Omi's head.

"Sorry, I forget about that. I don't mean to get you two all wet." Omi says.

"Don't worry about it. I am just happy to see you. Here, don't catch a cold." Youji says as he puts his jacket over Omi.

"Thank you, Youji-kun." Omi says.

"Aya! I'm so worry about you! I heard you screaming…" says Ken as he goes up to Aya and gives Aya a hug too.

"Am I glad to see you alive." Youji says as he pats Aya on the shoulder.

"We're going to get Trowa and Wufei. They're at the cell at the end of the hallway." Ken says.

There are no more air in the prison. Wufei, Trowa and Kiba can't breath anymore. Suddenly, the door opens and fresh air run into the cell. The prisons can breathe again. All the oxygen is making them a little dizzy.

Someone shouts worriedly, "Wufei! Trowa! Kiba!"

The voice is so sweet, so tender and so perfect it can only belong to the perfect boy. "Quatre?" calls Trowa as he opens his eyes. The blonde Arabian runs to them.

"No! Quatre! Stop! Don't come any closer!" Wufei murmurs weakly. Quatre suddenly feels extremely sharp pain hits him telepathically. The empath screams and falls to the ground.

"Quatre-chan!" Omi runs to Quatre and holds onto the blonde boy.

"Hurt..." Quatre mutters holding onto his heart. Wufei climbs up and says, "Kiba is in deep pain. Don't let Quatre be too close to Kiba, Quatre will not be able to handle the Kiba's pain if he feels it."

Omi nods and takes Omi out of the cell. The closer Quatre is to someone, the better Quatre's heart sense that person's emotions and feelings. And now Quatre is too close to Kiba. Aya gets into the cell and picks up Kiba. Youji gets Trowa and Ken gets Wufei.

"Kiba! You have to talk to me! Where is Toboe?" Aya asks.

"Toboe…" Kiba murmurs.

"Kiba! Where is the boy?" Aya shouts.

"Toboe…" Kiba says as he closes his eyes.

"Kiba!" Aya shouts.

"Toboe!" Someone shouts from far away. Then comes a loud gunshot.

"That was Tsume shouting!" Blue exclaims.

"Let's go!" Aya shouts to Youji and Ken. The three guys run out of the cell with all the prisoners still in their arms. The rest of the kids running after guys.

In the lab, Toboe finishes working on the monkey and puts the laser cutter down. The computer that attach to the sick monkey says, "subject's condition stabilized. Cells regeneration began."

"Good job, my dear Toboe. You saved the monkey. I know you can do it. All you need is a little incentive. You really want to save Kiba, do you? Too bad Kiba is dead already." Li says.

Toboe looks at Li with horror in his eyes. Li laughs and takes out his gun. "Don't worry, Boy. You will be joining Kiba soon. I'm sending you to him right now. Since I have the data on what you did I don't need you anymore, so you can die…" Li says as he points his gun to the small boy.

Toboe just stand there. Li says, "such a brave little boy. You are not even afraid of dying? Or you just don't care? I bet you just want to go and join your daddy and mommy, right? Even Kiba is waiting for you."

Li laughs and shoots Toboe when Tsume runs in and shouts, "Toboe!" Tsume jumps over the table and kicks the gun out of the robot's hand. The gun fires, the bullet scratches Toboe's face and misses Toboe's head.

"Tsume, I have to say I underestimate you. I thought you will be dead already." Li says to the silver hair man.

"I will not die until I kill you." Tsume says.

Tsume tries to attack Li when huge blasts explodes every where in the building. Tsume loses his footing and falls to the ground. The computer says, "self-destructive sequent started."

"I don't have time to waste on you, Tsume. There is something important I need to do. See you at your next lifetime." Li says as a hidden door opens up at the wall. The robot enters the hidden door and the door starts closing.

"You can't run away from me!" Tsume shouts. He is trying to run after Li when he sees the giant light over the surgery table falling onto Toboe.

"Toboe!" Tsume shouts as he jumps over and land on top of the petite boy. Toboe and Tsume fall together on the ground with Tsume on top. The light lands on Tsume's back, making Tsume yelps in pain. Li laughs at Tsume as the hidden door closes.

Outside in the hallway, Aya is running to Tsume when suddenly everything start shaking. All the normal lighting is off and red lights flash the hallway. "Self destruct program started..." The computer says.

The whole place starts falling apart. The hallway behind them collapses and blocks the exit. Aya mutters, "Just great. come on! we need to hurry!"

Back in the lab, Tsume gets up and asks Toboe, "are you alright, boy?"

Toboe nods. Tsume picks the tiny boy up and put the boy over his shoulder. The silver hair man runs up to the hidden door but he can't find any way to open it. Aya and the others run into the medical lab and shouts, 'Tsume!"

"I got Toboe!" Tsume shouts.

"The exit is blocked! There is no way out." Aya shouts.

"That damn robot has a secret door right here, but I can't find anything that can open it..." Tsume shouts.

"We're all gonna die!" Hige says. Fire and smokes are closing in on the group. Over 300 floors of buildings are gonna land on their heads any second now. Suddenly, the hidden door opens. The monkey that Toboe just saved is holding onto a button.

"Move! Move! Move!!!" Aya screams as he pushes everyone into the tunnel behind the secret door. Aya run through the door right before the whole lab collapses. They follow the passage and get out into a open land. An helicopter is leaving. Li is on the helicopter.

"Damn! Don't you ever die?!" Li shouts as he sees Tsume running out of the tunnel.

"I'm still onto you!!! You just wait!!! I will find you and turn you into scrap metals!!! Your head is going to be on my partner's tombstone!!!!!" Tsume shouts as the helicopter leaves.

Toboe starts kicking on Tsume's shoulder. Tsume puts him down and he runs toward Aya. Tsume follows Toboe and runs to Aya too. Aya puts Kiba on the floor and Toboe checks the wound. There are no more bleeding to stop. Kiba already lost most of the blood and he is unconscious.

"Kiba! Don't you dare die on me! You have any idea how many bones in my body I break trying to save you???" Tsume shouts to Kiba.

Aya says, "come on, Kiba! Wake up, damn it! I almost drown trying to save you! You own me to live!"

"Yeah! me too! I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! You can't die after what we all did to get you!!!" Hige shouts.

"Come on! Kiba! don't give up now! I promise your dad we'll bring you back!" Youji says.

"Kiba, please! Toboe-chan just got better! You can't leave him now!" Omi shouts.

"Kiba! Wake up! You still have to plant all the Autumn Blooms in the lab…" Ken shouts.

Everyone is shouting frantically. Then Toboe hears something and stops shouting.

"Ki...ba...Kiba..." a small, weak and broken voice calls.

The others soon hear the voice and stops shouting. No one can believe what he is hearing. It can't be...They haven't heard that voice for so long, but they all remember whose voice it is. It's Toboe. Toboe is calling Kiba.

"Kiba..." Toboe calls to Kiba as everyone watches in silence.

"Kiba, plase don't die...I love you." Toboe cries on Kiba's chest.

Kiba is very tired. All he wants is to sleep, to close his eyes and drift off. There are a lot of noises...Kiba hears a lot of people calling him; but he just can't opens his eyes. He is too tired to do so. he just want to rest. Suddenly, everything turns quiet and he can only one small voice. A voice so soft and weak that Kiba can't quite make out what the voice is saying.

Kiba then hears sobbing. "Who can that be? who is crying?" Kiba thinks.

"Kiba...please don't die...I love you." the voice says. This time, Kiba can hear it loud and clear. Someone says 'I love you' to Kiba.

"It's Toboe! Toboe is talking! Toboe is calling me!" Kiba thinks.

Everyone watches sadly as Toboe cries desperately on Kiba's lifeless body. They all think Kiba isn't going to make it. Omi and Quatre walk up to Toboe and try to get the crying boy away from Kiba.

"Toboe-chan?" Omi calls. Toboe is crying to bad to hear Omi. Omi tries to call Toboe when Quatre stops him.

"Omi-chan..." Quatre says as he nods to Kiba's hand. Omi looks at Kiba hand and sees it's moving. Kiba's hand moves slowly.

Toboe feels a hand behind his head and stops crying. The small boy looks up and sees Kiba's hand on his head. Kiba's slowly puts his arm around Toboe's tiny body and says, "I love you too, Toboe..."

"Kiba, just hand in there. Everything is going to be fine now. We called the ambulance, it's coming. You are going to make it." Toboe says as he cries again. This time it's the tears of happiness.

Kiba smiles, "Toboe, please don't stop talking. I want to hear your voice. You have a very beautiful voice."

Omi smiles happily while Quatre starts crying. Trowa walks up and holds Quatre in his arms. Ken smiles and leans into Youji's shoulder; Youji holds Ken in his arms kisses Ken on the forehead. Heroo puts his arms around Duo lovingly while Blue leans to Hige. Wufei crosses his arms and smiles.

"Thinking about your wife?" Aya asks Wufei.

"Why are you talking to me? Omi is over there. Go over there already." Wufei says.

Aya eyes the Chinese boy and asks, "And Why should I go over there?"

"Becuase you love him; that's why! and because Omi is in love with you, too. He just doesn't know it. Omi can be a little slow when it comes to things like this...he spent too much time working and talking to his computer it kind of get to his head. He doesn't even notice his Prince Charming is standing right next to him. Trust me, he really likes you. Just go over there and show him what's between the two of you." Wufei says to Aya.

Aya doesn't move. He just stands there. Wufei says, "you're going to regret it for the rest of your life if you let Omi, Aya. Just go and tell him you love him."

The ambulance comes and to take Kiba and Toboe to the hospital. Tsume, Hige and Blue get on to make sure no one kidnap the two of them again. Omi runs up to Aya and gives him a big hug. "Aya-kun. Thanks for everything! We wouldn't be able to do it if it weren't for you. Sorry I got you into trouble."

It feels so nice to have Omi in his arms. Aya recalls when Omi gives him CPR earlier. Omi's lips are so small, and so soft. Omi's hand feels so soft and so smooth on Aya's chest. it feels so good. Aya wishes he can wraps his arms tight around Omi, picks Omi up and kiss Omi's sweet and soft lips. But how can Aya says 'I love you' to someone he is stealing things from?

Aya had been harsh and cold to Omi since day one, but Omi never stops smiling to him. No matter how rudes Aya is to Omi, Omi still treat Aya as his best friend. Omi always tries to help Aya. The boy really care about him. Omi is holding him so tight and so protectively when they get out of the water. No one ever do anything like that to Aya. Not even Aya's father or mother.

Not only Omi, but Ken and Youji too. They're so worried when they thought Aya was in trouble earlier at the laser hallway. Ken even run up and hug Aya when he sees that Aya is okay. Everyone is so nice and so kind, Aya can't stand the guilt of cheating them anymore. "Omi, listen, I have something I need to talk to you about." Aya says.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Omi asks Aya.

"I can't work for you anymore. Something urgent comes up. I wanted to tell you earlier but with so many things happening I don't have a chance to tell you. But I have something else I need to do.." Aya says.

Omi lowers his head. the small boy looks so sad it makes Aya feel guilty. Omi then smiles and says, "you're going to call me and keep in touch, right?"

"I can't promise that." Aya says. Omi look so depressed. Aya hates himself for hurting such a sweet and kind boy.

"Aya-kun. Promise me...if you're in trouble, you will come talk to me, okay?" Omi says

"Okay." Aya answers.

"And don't lie to me." Omi says.

"Go, your friends need you in the hosptial." Aya says.

"Don't just disappear. Call me." Omi says before getting onto one of the cars and head to the hospital.

Aya looks up to the sky and sighs, "Omi..."

TBC....


	16. To whom Tsume's Bell toll?

RoboticCity, Poetic Love  
Chapter 17: To whom Tsume's bell toll?

It had been a week since the Kiba was kidnapped. Tsume gets his job back and this is the first day he's going back to work. He opens his office door and hears the sound of gun shots popping all over him. He pulls out his gun and points it up. Everyone in his office screams. Tsume then notices the ribbons and confetti falling down in the air.

"Hmm….surprise?" Blue says. Tsume then realizes that the popping sounds are only party poppers. His friends in the police station are giving him a homecoming party and they're trying to surprise him with party poppers.

"Damn it! What's the matter with you people??? Don't you guy know better than to use party poppers to surprise someone who just got shot 3 times???" Tsume mutters as he puts his gun back into his pocket.

"Lucky we didn't hire any girl to jump out to you. You might have shot her." Blue says as she gives Tsume a piece of cake.

"Sorry, I guess being on the run form you guys for so long I grow to be too jumpy. I don't mean to scare you guys." Tsume says.

Blue sighs, "it must be really hard for you the last couple of years. I'm sorry I kept going after you. I can't believe I was chasing you like that. I'm such an obsessive freak."

"Don't be silly! If you're obsessive freak then what am I? I was chasing Li the same way." Tsume says as he takes a bite of the cake.

"So, you guys find any lead on where Li is?" Tsume asks.

Blue shakes her head and says, "No, it's like he vanish in thin air. No record at anywhere at all. Jean Pierre is gone, too. No one can find him."

"Knowing Li, I'm sure Jean Pierre is dead already. Li has this thing about killing human." Tsume says.

"I noticed that. I can't believe all the traps he set for us that night. Those traps are malicious. Li doesn't care about human life at all." Blue says as she shakes lightly.

"You haven't seen the other things that jerk comes up with. I am going to find him. He will not get away from me." Tsume says as he crunches his fist.

"WE will find him. Every policeman in Future City is looking for him. He can't hide forever." Blue says as she puts her hand on Tsume's fist.

"Thanks, Blue. It's nice to not be alone again. I miss this office." Tsume says as he sits down at his old seat.

"Well, I was telling the chief they should give you a bigger office. You're a great policeman. You would have been promoted a couple of times if you weren't going renegade last couple of years. The police station owns it to you to give you a better pose and a bigger paycheck." Blue says.

"It's fine. I'm just happy I'm not a wanted criminal anymore." Tsume says.

"Here, I go to the evidence room to get it for you." Blue says as she puts a box on Tsume's table.

The day when Tsume is charged with the murder of Blue's brother, the police took everything in Tsume's office and locked the stuffs up in the evidences room. Blue brings the stuffs back to Tsume today.

"Thanks." Says Tsume. He opens the box and smiles.

"What?" Blue asks.

Tsume takes out something form his box and gives it to Blue. Blue shouts, "I don't believe him! I told him to burn this!" It's a picture of Blue when she was a baby girl. Blue was crying and one of her shoes is missing.

"He said you look so cute in this picture. I have to agree with him." Tsume says and laughs.

"This is the most embarrassing photo that he could put in his office. How did you get this picture?" Blue asks.

"Must have been fallen over to my desk. Our desks are right next to each other and we always get our stuff mixed up. We're both guys, you know. When you have 20 homicide files sitting next to you, you don't really care how tidy your desk is. Here is another thing that is his...why don't you keep it?" Tsume says as he throws Blue a lighter.

Blue catches the lighter and says, "I will take good care of it, thank you, Tsume."

"Why don't you call me Ni-san?" Tsume asks.

Blue smiles and nods, "Thank you, Ni-san."

Someone knocks on the door. Tsume calls, "come on in."

"Hey." says Hige as he opens the door and gets into Tsume's office.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Blue says.

"I'm going to pick up Kiba. He is leaving the hospital today. I got some flowers for him and I get some for you, too. It's Kiba's favorite flower. He plants them at his house. I took some from the garden this morning." Hige says as he gives a bunch of Freesias to Blue.

Blue's eyes light up as she takes the flowers. She gives Hige a kiss on the cheek and says, "they're beautiful. I will go put them at my cubicle."

"Why don't you leave them in here? This is going to be your office, too." Tsume says.

"What?" Blue looks at Tsume.

"Well, I need a partner, right?" Tsume asks Blue.

"But you can have any policeman in the force you want!" Blue says.

"Why would I want anyone if I can have the best?"

"I'm not the best."

"Trust me, you are. The way you chased me…no policeman can do that. I was actually afraid of you." Tsume says as he takes another bite of his cake. Blue chuckles.

"But let me warn you, your brother always say I'm the worse partner that anyone could ever had." Tsume adds.

"Thank you, Tsume. I will do my best." Blue says as she bows to Tsume.

Tsume nods. "Please watch my back from now on, partner. Come on, let's go and see Kiba and Toboe. I had been so busy last week with all the police paper works I don't even have time to visit that two love birds." Says Tsume as he walks out of the door.

They get on Tsume's car and Blue asks, "Ni-san, I have something I wanted to ask you for a long time…why do Li kill my brother? I mean, he is just another cop, right?"

"I don't really know. It was pretty sudden, Li just showed up and blew your brother's head one day. I never quite figure out why." Tsume says.

"Well, it's not like Li ever need a reason to kill someone." Blue says.

They arrive at the hospital and Hige leads the two of them to Kiba's room. Kiba is standing there, talking to his dad. "I still think you should stay a little longer. You're not fully recover yet." Kiba's dad say to Kiba.

"Dad! If I stay any longer I will go insane. I can't lay there for so long. You have to stop worrying about me so much." Kiba says to his father.

"You should be glad that you have a dad who care so much about you. I've always been on my own and I have to say you have no idea how lucky you are to have someone worry about you like that." Tsume interrupts Kiba.

"Tsume! I see that you don't waste any time. You can hardly walk and you're working again?" Kiba says.

"I'm fine." Tsume says.

"So it's okay if I touch you here?" says Kiba as he punches Tsume playfully. Tsume screams in pain and falls to the floor.

"Tsume! I'm sorry! I don't mean to…" Kiba says as Tsume laughs.

"You jerk!" Kiba says as he kicks Tsume.

"Hey! Watch it. I am not that fine yet." Tsume says.

"You should be the one staying in the hospital. You'r wounded 10 times worse than me." Kiba says.

Tsume pats Toboe's head and says to Kiba, "Well, my doctor is ten times better than yours."

Kiba kisses Toboe's soft hair and says to Tsume, "can't argue to that. Say, how did you know where we went that day?"

"You guys aren't the only one who have tracers. I have one in your car too.." Tsume says.

"You bugged my car???" Kiba asks.

"Of course I bugged your car, you're the only one who can lead me to Li..." Tsume says.

"Well, I'm glad that you did." Kiba smiles.

"Thank you for getting me out that day. You could have go after Li, but you stay behind to help me. I know how much you wanted to get Li." Toboe says.

"Don't be stupid! You saved my life! How can I let you die like that! Besides, if I let anything happen to you, Kiba will come and kick my behind." Tsume says to the small boy.

Toboe smiles. Kiba says, "thank you, Tsume. I won't know what to do if anything happen to Toboe."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad that you are okay...it was a nightmare that day...it's like watching my partner die all over again." Tsume sighs.

"It was la nightmare watching you that day too, Tsume. It's like watching my parents die again when I watch you die, too..." Toboe says.

"Sorry I scare you, kid." Tsume says as he smiles to the small boy.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys, too..." Kiba says.

"How can you say that? you didn't do anything wrong! It's our duty to protect you. Sorry we let you got hurt so bad. We've police watching over you every day. The two of us will be checking on you, too. You two will not be kidnapped or anything again." Blue says.

"Cool! We've our own bodyguard!" Kiba smiles to Toboe.

"Listen, are you guys on duty? Do you guys want to have lunch together?" Kib's father asks Tsume and Blue.

"Sure! I will love to!" Blue smiles.

"You go ahead and have lunch with Hige and the others. I need to find an apartment. Now that I'm not on Future City most wanted can find a place to actually call home." Tsume says.

"You're still living in the motels? Why don't you come and live with me? It's my brother's place to start with and I'm all alone anyway." Blue says.

"No, it's okay. I can find my own place..." Tsume says.

"Why don't you two move into our house?" Kiba says.

"Yes! That is a splendid idea. There are so many rooms in the mansion, it has enough place for all of you! There are no point on all you kids being alone each to your own. You guys can all stay at the mansion with Kiba and Toboe!" Kiba's father says.

"It's fine! I hate to intrude..." Tsume says.

"Me too." Blue says.

"Come on, Tsume! Toboe will be much safer with you around. You can't say no to Toboe now, right? It'll feel much safer for us to have you both in our house watching over us." Kiba says.

Tsume looks at Toboe. Toboe says, "please, Tsume. I don't want to see you living on your own. I was so loney and sad when I was on my own I hate to see you do the same thing..."

Tsume looks at Toboe and then Kiba. The silver hair man says, "alright, I will live at your place."

"Blue?" Kiba asks.

"sure, I will move in your place too." Blue says.

"Great! Now that we got it all work out, let's go and have lunch. How about some Vietnamese food today?" Kiba's father smiles.

"Do you like Vietnamese food, Toboe?" Kiba asks the small boy. Toboe smiles and nods.

Tsume watches the two of them. Blue looks at Tsume and asks, "ni-san, you like him, do you? The boy? I can tell from the way you look at him. Your voice changes when you talk to him…"

"Huh?" Tsume mutters.

"You like Toboe, do you? That's why you don't want to have lunch with them or live with them. It's driving you crazy when Kiba hugs Toboe and kisses Toboe. Don't lie to me...I'm your partner and you're my ni-san." Blue says.

"Don't be crazy. Toboe is Kiba's lover." Tusme says and gets on his car. The truth is, it really hurts Tsume when Toboe struggled off him and runs to Kiba that day. Tsume feels his heart sinking like a piece of heavy metal when Toboe says 'Kiba, I love you.' Tsume shakes his head. He shouldn't have any thoughts like that about Toboe.

"Get the jealousy out of your system, Tsume." Tsume says to himself.

They get to a Vietnamese restaurant that has a huge waterfall as decoration in the middle of the restaurant. "Come on, Toboe, let's go make a wish!" Hige says to Toboe.

They go to the waterfall and Hige gives Toboe a coin. Toboe throws the coin down the waterfall and says, "I want to be with Kiba forever!"

Kiba smiles and kisses Toboe's forehead. There are mechanical turtles swimming under the waterfall. Toboe takes kitty out so she can plays with the turtles. Takuya goes and makes a phone call to his office. Kiba and Tsume go and get a the table.

"You want a drink?" Tsume asks.

"Sure." Kiba says.

"two Mai Tai." Tsume says to the table. The table opens up and two drinks come up. Tsume gets the drink and sees Kiba staring at the table.

"What's the matter?" Tsume asks.

"Nothing...just forget about all these robots in future city...I was in the hospital for a while." Kiba says.

"It's just a table." Tsume says.

"Back where I come from table don't mixes drinks."

"As long as the drink is good, what does it matter?"

"True. Did you find anything on Li at all?"

"No, Li is very good at covering his tracks. Don't worry, I find him once, I will find him again," Tsume says.

"It's just...something he says bother me..."

'what did he say?"

"He said Toboe messed up their plan, so they have to eliminate Toboe..."

"Plans? that robot have plans?" Tsume asks.

"I don't think Li has any plan. He also said he let Toboe lives because he received orders not to kill Toboe..."

Tsume stops drinking and looks at Kiba. Kiba says, "Tsume, if Li receive order, that means he is working for someone…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hige asks as he sits down at the table. Toboe and Blue sit down at the table while the kitty jump on it.

"Nothing. Let's get you guys something to drink." Tsume says as he looks at Kiba. Kiba looks back at Tsume. The two older guys decide to keep what they talked about between the two of them.

TBC...


	17. Am I human or not?

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 18: Am I human or not? 

Quatre wakes up and notices Trowa isn't at this side. The small blonde picks up Trowa's pillow to breathe in the scent Trowa left behind. Quatre is a little disappointed since he was wishing to wakes up in Trowa's arms. He wonders when Trowa goes.

Quatre gets up, put a silk robe over his ceramic-like body and walks out of his bedroom to go look for Trowa. Wufei is sitting in the living room reading a book. The Chinese bodyguard knows Quatre is looking for Trowa.

Good morning, Trowa just left. He wants to go and get something at the tea shop. He will be right back. Wufei says.

Quatre smiles to his body guard. Thanks for telling me, Wufei, and good morning to you, too. I'll be playing with the harp at the balcony. Call me if you need me. Quatre says.

Wufei nods and continues reading his book. Soon, beautiful music flows in the air. Wufei can't help but stops reading and listen to the music. The music makes Wufei feels so warm, peaceful and happy. It reminds Wufei of the time when he was getting marry, when he held Meirian in his arms and promised her I'll spent the rest of my life with you'. Wufei can feel the deep love in the music.

The home computer says, someone is at the door.Who is it? Wufei asks.

It's me, can you let me in? Trowa says via the computer intercom.

Let him in. Wufei says to the computer. The door opens and Trowa comes in with a bag of tea leaves in his hands.

I got some Arabian tea for Quatre. I got some Chinese tea for you too. I don't know which kind you like so I just got the regular green tea. Hope it's okay Trowa says to Wufei.

Green tea sounds wonderful, thank you. Why don't you go and stay with Quatre? I will get the tea ready for the two of you. I will get you a key card, too. Then you can get in here without asking me. Wufei says as he takes the bags.

Thank you. Trowa says.

Trowa follows the music and arrives at the balcony. The sight in front of Trowa takes his breath away. Quatre's light skin and golden hair shimmer under the morning sun as his lithe body sways graciously over the harp. Quatre looks out of this world.

Quatre's eyes are close. The petite boy is so into the music he doesn't notice Trowa watching him. Trowa feels like he is looking at perfection and he doesn't want to interrupt. The tall boy sits down quietly and watches his delicate lover works magic at the harp.

Wufei takes the tea up to the balcony and puts it down next to Trowa. thank you. Trowa says to Wufei.

You're welcome. Wufei says. Quatre opens his eyes to look at the two taller boys.

Trowa! I didn't hear you come in, sorry! Quatre says. His crystal blue eyes light up like the stars at the sight of Trowa.

Your song is so lovely I don't want to intrude. Trowa says as he walks up to gives Quatre a kiss on the lips.

I'm going to visit Heroo and Duo, so you two can spend some times alone. Oh, here, Trowa, I got you a key card so you don't have to ask me to let you in. Wufei says as he gives Trowa a key card.

Good bye, Wufei. Quatre says.

You watch over Quatre now. Wufei says to Trowa. Trowa nods.

Wufei leaves the two lovers by themselves. Quatre looks at the key card. I'm sorry, I should have give you a key card for my apartment. You shouldn't need permission to get in here. You're my lover. says Quatre as he blushes lightly. Trowa can't help but chuckles lightly; the way Quatre blushes when he calls Trowa his lover is too cute and endearing. Trowa plants a light kiss on Quatre's forehead.

I missed you this morning Quatre says.

You're too beautiful when you sleep, I don't have the heart to wake you up. Trowa says as he plays with Quatre's hair.

Don't say that, I'm not beautiful Quatre says. The small blonde takes the infuser out of his cup. It's a beautiful silver tea infuser that shapes like a violin. Quatre tries to get the infuser to open but the infuser is half-broken. It takes the young musician several tries to get the infuser to work.

Why don't you use a new one? That infuser is broken already. You have so many infusers. Just replace this one. Trowa asks his lover.

But this is the first gift you ever gave me. This is my most treasured procession. I will never replace it Quatre says.

Trowa smiles and takes the infuser. I'll fix the infuser for you.Thank you! Quatre smiles. The smiling face of the young musician is so enchanting, Trowa can't help but touches it.

Oh, Quatre. How can you be so perfect Trowa says.

Trowa, stop calling me beautiful and perfect, please. Quatre says.

How can I stop, everything about you is perfect. Your face, your body, your hands, only the hands of a perfect creature can play the enchanted music that you play Trowa says.

Well, I was made that wayI was made to be the perfect little boy. These hands can play beautiful music cause they're made to do so. Quatre sighs sadly and looks away from Trowa's emerald eyes.

Trowa holds Quatre's chin and gently makes the small boy face him again. Little one, listen to me. You're perfect because you are sweet, kind and caring. That's what makes you shine so beautifully and no one can make that. Trowa says softly.

I wish I'm really a human. Then I can learn to love like humans do. It feels so warm to love and to be loved. That day, when Youji is holding Ken, and Ken was crying in Youji's armstheir love was so powerful. I can feel it in my uchuu no kokoro Quatre says as he places his heart onto his chest.

But you do know how to love, Quatre Trowa says.

No, robots like me have computers for brains. Everything is processed as 1 and 0. Trowa, you're so wonderful, I want you to have the love you deserve Quatre says sadly as he rests his head on Trowa's shoulder.

You do know how to love, Quatre. Don't you remember how worried you were that day when you saw me in the prison? And the songs that you play, no computer can play that. It's filled with love. People love your music because it's filled with emotions. Trowa says as he hugs Quatre lovingly.

You really think I have emotions in my songs? The music isn't good just because I was made to play them good? Quatre asks as he looks up to Trowa.

Trowa nods. There are love in your music, and that's what make the music special. Trowa says as he taps Quatre's cute button nose.

There is love in my songs? Quatre asks brightly, his sad emotions all disappears.

Yes, there are lots and lots of love in your songs. Trowa says ensuringly.

I was thinking of you when I wrote all those music, Trowa. Quatre says.

Trowa's heart feels warm and delighted. That shows how much you love me. Remember this, I don't care if you're human or robot, you're my Quatre, and I love you. That's all that important and that's all that we need. Trowa says as he kisses Quatre.

I love you too, Trowa. Quatre says.

Trowa pulls Quatre in for a deep kiss. A kiss that is passionate and heated. It's not those light 'I love you' kisses; it's the 'I want you' and 'I need you' kisses that always make Quatre blushes. Trowa unties Quatre's robe and lets the silk fabric slides down the petite blonde creamy skin.

Trowa runs his hand down Quatre's back. The hand is so hot and the touch is so heated with passion it makes Quatre shivers lightly. Trowa lies Quatre down, then sits back and admires Quatre attractive body under the sunlight.

Trowa's glare is too intense and Quatre is getting embarrassed. Quatre is never this reviving in front of Trowa before. When they're intimate, it's always at night in a totally dark room. Quatre has never been clothless under the board daylight in front of Trowa.

"Trowa, don't look at me like that, please." Quatre says shyly as he covers his body with his arms. Trowa takes Quatre's arms away.

"I can't help it, little one. I have to look. You're Too Beauitful and Too Perfect." Trowa says to Quatre lovingly.

For the first time in his life, Quatre doesn't hate it when he hears someone calls him beautiful or perfect. It sounds wonderful when Trowa calls him beautiful. It makes Quatre feels loved. The petite blonde puts his arm around the tall boy and pulls him down for a kiss.

Wufei walks down the street and takes out his cell phone. He punches in a number and soon the call goes through. Wufei asks the person at the other side, "hello, Shadow? did you find out anything about that Ayami girl? Nothing at all? Thanks. Yes, please keep looking."

Wufei hasn't been working for Shark for a long time, but the Chinese still knows people that do work for Shark. Wufei had done a lot of things for those people, and none of those people mind helping Wufei looking for a girl. But so far, nothing comes up. Wufei had kind of expected that to happen. If it's that easy to find Ayami, Aya would have found her already.

"I wonder where can the Shark be hiding her?" Wufei thinks. He walks down the streets and checks out all the vending machines in Future city. Finally, Wufei finds a rice ball machine. He slides his credit card down the machine to get some red bean rice balls.

After he gets the rice balls, Wufei gets to Future Tech to visit Heroo in the office. Heroo is sitting in front of the computer typing away. "Hey, Wufei. What are you doing here? Where is Quatre?" Duo asks.

"Trowa is with him. I want the two of them to spend some times alone, so I come and visit you guys. I'm not intruding, am I?" Wufei asks.

"Don't be stupid! You are always welcome here. Come on in." Duo says.

"Here, I bring you and Heroo some rice balls and green tea. The green tea is from Trowa. He got me a box of it and I figure I come and share it with the two of you. I remember you two like green tea and rice balls." Wufei says.

"You don't have to bring anything when you're visit. We're just happy to see you. I will go get Heroo..." says Duo as he tries to go gets his lover.

Wufei shakes his head and says to Duo, "No, it's okay. Don't bother him. He is busy. You can wait till he is hungry to give him the rice balls."

"Thank you, Wufei. So, now that Trowa is staying with Quatre, it feels weird to be around Quatre, huh?" Duo says.

"Yeah, I keep feeling like I'm in their ways. I think I'm gonna quit. Trowa is more than capable to protect Quatre. They don't need me around." Wufei says.

"You know, you're always welcome to come back and work for us. I will love to have you back and I'm sure Heroo feels the same way." Duo says as he makes some tea for Wufei.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine." Wufei says.

"But where will you go?" Duo asks worried.

"I'm planning to open a dojo. I always wanted a dojo and now I can go and make it happen. You make sure you come and visit me, okay?" Wufei asks Duo, who smiles back at Wufei.

"I will go and visit you all the time, I will even enroll to learn to fight like you!" Duo promises.

"If you're there, you'll be one of the instructor! You're an amazing martial artist already!" Wufei says as he takes another sip of tea. Suddenly, Wufei's cell phone starts ringing. He looks at the phone and it says the caller is Demona.

"Wufei! Who is Demona? Did you get a new girlfriend and try to hide her away from us?" Duo asks Wufei.

"Don't be silly. My love is only for Meirian. Demona is just a friend. Well, I better get going. You have work to do and I don't want to take up your time. Nice talking to you, Duo." Wufei says as he stands up and leaves.

"It's nice seeing you too, Wufei, and come visit anytime!" Duo smiles as Wufei walks out the door. Duo admires Wufei's love for Meirian; still, it makes Duo feels bad to see Wufei so lonely sometimes. Duo wishes Wufei will find some happiness.

Wufei walks out of Heroo's lab and takes out his cell phone. Demona is one of Shark's many lovers, and she promises to help Wufei looking for Ayami. "Hello, Demona? Did you find out where the girl is?" Wufei asks.

"No, I don't know where she is, and apparaently, the Shark doesn't, too. Not any more, at least. Shark loses the girl last night." Demona says.

"The girl is missing?" Wufei asks.

"Shark just left my place. He was going to take me out to have lunch with his friends when he got a phone call. Someone told him that one of his underground research center is raided by gang of robots, and all the subjects are taken. They were reading the list of all the subjects in the lab, and Ayami is one of the name..." Demona says.

"Thank you." Wufei says.

"Wufei, whoever those robots are, they scared Shark. I never sees Shark scared in my life, but when Shark left here earlier, he looks as scared as a rabbit sees a lion; and nothing scare Shark. You be careful." Demona says.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine." Wufei says and tries to hang up.

"Wufei?" Demona calls.

"Yes?" Wufei asks.

"Hmm...nothing, good bye." Demona says as she hangs up. Demona doesn't want to keeps Wufei's hopes up, so she doesn't mention to Wufei that Meirian Cheung is one of the name on the list.

TBC...


	18. Why can't we be together?

RoboticCity, Poetic Love  
Chapter 19: Why can't We be Together

After Wufei leaves, Duo gets back into the lab and checks on Heroo. Heroo is still typing on the computer totally focused, not noticing anything around him. The Japanese boy looks so serious and dedicated, Duo doesn't want to bother him.

Duo stands there and watches Heroo. The Japanese boy looks so handsome. Every time when Duo watches Heroo, Duo feels like the luckiest boy in the whole world. And today, seeing how much Wufei misses Nataku, Duo feels even luckier.

After watching Heroo for a while, Duo goes back to work on his own computer. Duo is sorting data on the computer when he hears the lab turns to complete silent. Heroo isn't tying on his computer. Heroo has stopped working.

The American boy turns around to look at his Japanese lover. "Are you hungry, Heroo?" Duo asks.

"A little bit." Heroo says. It's late afternoon already and Heroo has skipped lunch because he has a lot of work.

"I will go and get you something to eat." Duo says.

"Thank you very much." Heroo says.

"I'll be right back. I love you." Duo says before he leaves the lab.

Heroo relaxes his fingers. All the tying on the computer is cramming Heroo's hands really bad. His shoulders are very stiff, too. Heroo lets out a frustrated sighs as he pounds himself on the shoulders.

Duo comes back in with the green tea and rice cake. He sees what Heroo is doing and grabs Heroo's fist. "Hey! don't hurt those shoulders. I happen to like to put my head on them." Duo says as he rubs Heroo's shoulder.

Heroo breathe out comfortably as Duo rubs his shoulders. The tension on his shoulders is gone. "Feeling better?" Duo asks. Heroo nods.

Duo's hands go lower to give Heroo a back rub. Heroo takes a piece of the rice cake and asks, "where did you get rice cake and green tea? We didn't buy this last time we get groceries."

"Wufei brought them in today. He comes to visit earlier; but you're busy so he doesn't want to bother you." Duo says.

"You two should have call me. He comes all these way and I don't even say hi." Heroo utters, trying to talk and drink his tea at the same time.

"Wufei wanted to quit being Quatre's bodyguard now that Trowa is here. Wufei wants to go out and open a dojo on his own." Duo says.

"A dojo sounds nice. That's what he always wanted, right? Open a dojo? He talked about it all the time." Heroo says, eating his rice ball.

"No, MEIRIAN always wanted a dojo. Wufei is doing it for Meirian; and he is doing it all by himself. It's going to be hard for him. You know how much work it is to open up a dojo?" Duo asks concerned.

Heroo stops eating and says, "Don't worry. We'll be there for Wufei. He will not be by himself. We're all gonna help him."

Duo hugs Heroo tight and says, "Heroo, please don't ever leave me…I won't know what to do if you leave me. I don't want to be alone without you."

"Don't be crazy, why would I leave you?" Heroo says.

Duo smiles. He sits down on Heroo's lap and says, "would you like another rice cake?"

"Sure." Heroo smiles. Duo picks a rice cake next to Heroo's mouth.

Heroo smiles and bites on the rice cake while kisses Duo's fingers lightly. Duo chuckles and kisses Heroo on the lips.

"Duo, Not that I don't want your kiss, but I need to work on the weather control system. I need you to get off me." Heroo says. Yet the Japanese boy doesn't make any attempt to get his American lover off him.

"Hmm…I love it when you talk about your work. It make you sound so sexy." Duo whispers heatedly in Heroo's ear. Heroo smiles.

Heroo kisses Duo and says, "I want to work on the Toledo prevention system too…and the rain creation program…"

"What about this…" Duo randomly points to an icon on the computer and asks Heroo, who is kissing Duo's neck. Duo doesn't really care what that icon is, he just want to hear Heroo talking.

"That's the air filtering system of Future City. I programmed it to be totally automated. The robots changes the filter every month so the city had clean air…" Heroo says as he click on the icon to show Duo the program.

"Wow, look at all the numbers…you're so awesome." Duo says impressed. He continues to kiss Heroo. Heroo looks at the screen.

"What the hell? Someone is in here!" Heroo shouts as he looks at the numbers. The numbers looks normal to any lab technician. Even the computer checking program doesn't pick up any thing wrong. But Heroo isn't just a lab technician or a program. Heroo is, as Omi calls, 'The Ultimate Hacker'; and the ultimate hacker will know if other hackers are inside his computer.

"The numbers are too normal. It got to be a smoke screen. Someone is doing something inside the program and he built up a screen to cover his actions." Says Heroo as he moves toward the computer. Duo doesn't even asks, he gets off Heroo's lap at once so that Heroo can work.

"Whoever that is, he is gone." Heroo says.

"Did he do anything to your program?" Duo asks.

Heroo shakes his head and says, "no, we caught him before he did anything. The program is safe."

"How did someone get into your program? I thought your protection program is the best."

"It is the best. Omi wrote that program; and Omi is the best programmer slash hacker around. Whoever got into my computer really knows what he is doing…"

"Good thing we caught him. You can make your program better, right? So he can't come back?" Duo asks.

"Right." Heroo replies as he rewrite the program so the guy can't get back.

"Good! Than it's okay." Duo says in relief.

It's going to be okay for anyone, but Heroo can't just let it go. The ultimate hacker can't stand someone get inside his computer and poke around and leaves. Heroo has to find out who that person is. He keeps typing on the computer, trying to find out the doorway to his program.

"Oh, I don't get it! This is ridiculous! I can't figure it out. I have to find out how he got into my computer!" Heroo shouts.

"That was a good lunch! Thank you, Mr. Takuya." Hige and Blue say to Kiba's dad as they walk out of the Vietnamese restaurant.

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Takuya. We better get back to the office. I still have a lot of things I need to take care of. I will see you guys tonight at your house." Tsume says.

"I'll go with you then." Blue says to Tsume. She then turns around and says to Hige, "I will see you later?"

Hige nods and says, "I'll call you when I get off from work." He then gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Tsume and Blue go back to work. Hige says, "I'm going back to Future Tech. Can I hitch a ride from you, Mr. Takuya?"

"Sure. I'm heading back to the office anyway." Takuya says to Hige. The father then turns to his son and says, "Kiba, you go home and get some rest, okay? Alfred will be there if you need something."

"I don't need to rest, dad. I have been lying down for so long. I want to move around a bit. I want to go back to Omi's lab and work." Kiba replies.

"But you're not fully recovered yet." His father says worried.

"I'm going to be fine. Tsume is walking around already, why can't I?" Kiba asks.

"Tsume was walking around the night when he was shot 3 times and ends up with 20 broken bones. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." Takuya says.

"But I can't sleep anymore. You are going back to your work anyway, why can't I just go with you? Please?" Kiba says.

"Alright. Just for a couple of hours. Then you go back home, okay?" The father gives.

Kiba cheers, "thanks, dad!"

They get back to the Future Tech main building and Kiba heads toward Omi's lab. "Are you excited to see Omi?" Kiba asks Toboe.

Toboe nods happily. Kiba slides his ID card down the slot of the lab door. The door says 'welcome, Kiba' and opens up. Kiba walks in and feels something changes. "how come it's so quiet here?" Kiba asks.

Toboe looks around. The lab is all empty. There is no one in sight. No Ken, no Youji and no Aya working on the flowers. What's more, there is no Omi's voice. Omi isn't cheering BoA the way he usually is. The lively atmosphere in the lab has disappears.

It feels like a ghost town in Omi's lab. Toboe can't help but starts shouting, "Omi-chan! Omi-chan!!! Where are you?"

"Omitichi!" Kiba starts shouting too, but there is no answer.

"Please don't let anything happen to Omi and the others…" Toboe mutters.

"Omitichi!" Kiba shouts as he catches sight of the rosy blonde hair of the flower conjurer. Toboe and Kiba run to Omi.

Omi is sitting on the floor, covering in dirt and soaking wet. There is mud everywhere around Omi. All the shelves around Omi are caved and pieces of broken pots scatter around the ground.

"Omi-chan! What happen? Did someone attack you?" Toboe shouts in front of the soaked boy.

Omi just sit there and not responding. Toboe shouts in Omi's face, "OMI-CHAN!!!!!!"

Omi looks with empty glances and says, "Oh, hi, Toboe-chan." Omi's face is dejected and cold. The bright, warm and friendly smile Omi always has is no where to be find.

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought something horrible happen to you! Don 't do that to me again! Why didn't you answer me when I call?" Toboe says as he hugs Omi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." The petite blonde apologizes.

"Don't be sorry. We're just worried." Toboe says softly. Kiba takes a towel and dries Omi off.

"What happen to you?" Kiba ask his petite boss.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Omi says as he stands up. Suddenly he yelps a loud 'ouch' and falls to the floor again.

"Toboe-chan! you twisted your ankle!" Toboe exclaims and checks on Omi's ankle.

"I'm so crumsy....twisted my own ankle..." Omi sighs.

"Don't say things like that. The important thing is you're not hurt badly." Toboe assures Omi.

Omi mutters, "I was just trying to put the pollens inside the flower... I can't reach the flower...so I try to get the ladder..but the ladder falls...and I fall...and I try to get up..and I hit me head at the table... and...and...all the muds on the table falls on me...and...and....I try to get away and hit the shelves...and the shelves fall on me...and all the pots are broken...and..and...one of the pots hit the water pipe... .and...and the pipe spray water at me...and...and...and...." Omi's voice is so broken he can even talk now.

"Oh, Omi-chan..." Toboe sighs and hugs Omi again.

"I'm so useless. I broke everything. I'm afraid to move. I don't want to break any more stuff..." Toboe says.

"Don't be stupid. It was an accident. You shouldn't be going up to such high places anyway, it's too dangerous. You could have seriously hurt yourself." Kiba says moving all the shelves away from Omi.

Toboe helps Omi up and check Omi, making sure Omi is not cut by all the sharp broken pieces from the pots. There are a couple of cuts and some bruises on Omi, but Omi doesn't seems to notice that he is hurt at all. Toboe set Omi down at a sofa and fixes Omi's ankle.

"I'm a good for nothing klutz." Omi mutters sadly.

"No, you're not. Stop acting like this. You're not a klutz and you're not usless." Toboe says to his blonde friend.

"You shouldn't be working here by yourself. There are a lot of things here that is unsafe for a kid. You're lucky the shelves didn't fall on you on their way down. How come you're alone alone? Where is Ken? and Youji? and Aya?" Kiba asks.

"Ken and Youji are gone." Omi says.

"Gone? Where did they go?" Toboe asks.

"I started a new project for them a gave them a new lab downstairs. They're working on reproductions of Fruits now. You don't think I will want them to work for me forever, right? I mean, Kiba got his own project when he comes here. Ken and Youji should have one, too; and fruits are more useful than flowers. Flowers has no use...just like me..." Omi says, still depressed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have come back earlier. You shouldn't be on your own. Someone should be watching over you." Kiba says.

"I am so useless. I can't do anything by myself. I can't do anything right. I'm always troubling other people." Omi says sadly. Toboe can't believe the person in front of him is Omi. Omi was always so happy and so cheerful. Nothing can keep Omi down. But now, Omi looks like he is a General who lose hundred of battles and he cannot fight anymore.

"Omi-chan, why are you so sad?" Toboe asks.

"Omitchi, where is Aya?" Kiba asks.

"Aya-kun resigned. I tried to call him, but he doesn't return my calls." Omi sighs.

"Aya resigned? When did that happen?" Kiba asks.

"The night when you guys were kidnapped. After he saved you guys, he told me he can't work for me anymore, and then he just disappeared. I told him to keep in touch, but he didn't call me or anything…It's over a week already…" Omi sighs. Toboe hugs Omi.

"I miss Aya-kun. I want to see him again. It's like he takes a piece of me away. I feel so lose without him. I can't even work, or eat, or sleep. I can't even think straight…nothing make sense to me…" Omi cries.

"Oh, Omi-chan..." Toboe says as he hugs Omi.

"Where can Aya-kun be?" Omi cries.

TBC...


	19. I wish I'm someone else

RoboticCity, Poetic Love  
Chapter 20: I wish I'm someone else

Wufei walks out of the Future Tech building that Heroo's lab is in. The Chinese stands there, wondering if Aya heard about what happen to Ayami. I better give him a call and check.Wufei says. He uses his cell phone to call Omi's lab, but no one is answers.

"Strange." Wufei mutters. This is the first time when he calls Omi's lab and no one answers. Usually, someone will pick up at first ring. Everyone in that lab is sugar and caffeine pumped twenty four seven. Omi, Ken and Youji race each other to the phone whenever there is a call comes in.

Finally, someone picks up. "Hello, you've reached the flower development center at Future Tech. No one is here right now. Please leave a message and someone will return your call as soon as possible." The computer answering machine says.

It makes Wufei feels strange to hear the impersonal voice of the computer. Where are the sunny voices of the florists? How come no one picks up the phone and says 'hi' in the happiest voice humanly possible? How come Omi is not working?

"Omi is not working?" Wufei mutters. No way in a million year that will happen. Omi is always working. It takes the combine strength of Ken and Youji to get Omi away from his work every night.

Since Wufei is at the Future Tech already, he decides to go over to Omi's lab and sees what happen. Wufei gets on one of the bus. Future Tech is as big as Hong Kong, even though Wufei is in Future Tech already he still needs to take a bus to where Omi is.

Wufei sits down at a seat next to the window. The bus heads toward Future Tech main building. Wufei is enjoying the scenery outside the window when he sees a silver sport car. Wufei immediately recognizes the car. It belongs to Trowa.

"What is Trowa doing here?" Wufei thinks. The bus arrive at the entrance of the Future Tech main building and Wufei gets off. The Chinese boy sees Trowa parking behind the bus.

Wufei walks to the car as Trowa gets off from it. Quatre gets off Trowa's car from another side and sees Wufei walking toward them. "Wufei, what are you doing here?" The petite musician asks.

"Nothing. I just got out from Heroo's lab and I want to go and visit Omi since I'm here already. Is everything okay? How come you're here?" Wufei asks.

"I got a call from Toboe-chan. Omi-chan hurts himself when he is working and he is really bumped out. Toboe-chan wants me to come and see Omi-chan." Quatre says.

"Omi is hurt? Is he okay? It's not too serious, is it?" Wufei asks with concern.

"I don't know yet, let's go and find out." Quatre says.

"Go park at the parking lot." Trowa says to his car. The car drives away and heads toward Future City parking lot main entrance. Quatre walks into the building with his lover and body guard behind him. They gets into the elevator that send them to the top of the building.

Since everyone is worried about Omi, the elevator rides seems forever. Finally they reach Omi's floor. They arrive at the lab and see Kiba, Ken and Youji cleaning up there. The shelves and pots are all broken and there is mud and dirt all over the floor.

Ken and Youji are in same building and they come as soon as Kiba calls them and tell them what happen. The three adults are cleaning up the lab. "We're so sorry. The new lab is so busy we don't even have time to check on Omitichi. We thought Aya was here the whole time." Ken says to Kiba.

"I thought so too. I can't believe he just left Omi like this…" Kiba mutters.

"Kiba, what happen here?" Quatre asks.

"Omi had an accident. He is over there. Toboe is with him. Will you go and stay with him?" Kiba asks Quatre.

Quatre nods and goes over to where his two friends are. Toboe is cleaning and wrapping Omi's wound. Omi looks like a totally different person. The shine in Omi's eyes is gone. Those usually brilliant eyes are all empty now. Omi is so spaced out he doesn't even realizes Quatre has arrived.

"Quatre-chan!" Toboe calls when he sees the blonde musician.

Toboe's call surprises Omi. Omi looks up and look at Quatre. "Quatre-chan! Please don't get any closer. I don't want to hurt your uchuu no kokoro." Omi yells.

"Do you think I will care about that? We're best friend. I will be at your side even if it give me a heart attack." Quatre says gently to Omi.

"Quatre-chan, will you stay with Omi-chan for a little bit while I get some clean clothes for him?" Toboe asks.

"Sure." Quatre smiles. Toboe walks off to get Omi's clothes.

"Sorry I made you come all the way here, Quatre-chan. I'm such a bother." Omi mutters.

"No bother. I told you, we're best friend." Quatre smiles with the usual perfection.

Toboe comes back with some clean clothes. "Here, Omi-chan, can you get change by yourself?" Toboe asks.

"Yes, I'm not that useless." Omi mutters.

"Omi-chan, just stop calling yourself useless, please. You're not useless." Toboe says.

"I'm useless! I can even put some pollen into a flower; and I break everything." Omi cries.

"There is no way you could have done that by yourself. Someone should be here to do that. It was our fault to leave you alone." Kiba says to Omi kindly.

"We didn't know you have been alone for a whole week already, or we would have stayed with you until Kiba comes back." Ken says.

"Toboe was okay alone! Quatre is okay by himself too! I am just a klutz who can't do anything right!" Omi cries harder.

"How can you say that? How can you say that you can't do anything right? Look around you!!! You made all these amazing flowers by yourself!!! You did something that for 60 years no one had been able to do!!!!" Youji says to the crying boy.

"they're just stupid flowers, who cares?" Omi says.

"Lots of people care. Everyone can use more colour and life in this world. You're creating something that make earth a more beautiful place." Quatre says

"No, I'm just bothering everyone." the rosy blonde sighs.

"You're not a bother." Toboe protests.

"I'm always causing trouble for everyone. I made you guys come all the way here, and I make all you guys worry for nothing. I'm a total bother." Omi says.

"We come here because we care. That's not bother. Friends should be there for each other." Quatre says.

"I wish I'm like you two. You two are so nice and wonderful." Omi says to his two friends.

"You're just as nice and wonderful, Omi..." Toboe says.

"No, I'm not. I'm always loud, and I'm always childish...I'm always running around and get in everyone's nerves. If I'm not so out of control and annoying Aya-kun will not leave me." Omi says.

"Aya left?" Wufei asks.

"Of course Aya-kun left. How could he stands someone like me? I'm not sweet and kind like Toboe or Quatre. I don't even know how to talk to people. All I know is making those useless flowers..." Omi sighs.

"Omi, don't ever call flowers stupid. Flowers can hear people talking too. They can tell if you don't care about them." Kiba says.

"No, they can't. They're just flowers..." Omi retorts.

"Flowers are like people. They can only grow when people cares about them. Every single flowers are the result of your care and your love, Omitichi." Kiba says.

Omi looks around his garden. Kiba says, "you have so much sweetness and kindness in you, you made your flowers grow. If you're not a sweet and kind person, then you would not have given me a job, gotten me a school program and even started a project for me. You even start a project for Ken and Youji...."

"That's right. You know how much work is there to overlook 3 projects? And yet you still do it because you want others to be happy. You want Ken and Youji to have something to call their own, to make them feel important. And you want Kiba to have those snow flowers so he can make Toboe happy. Who will go out of their way to help others like that?" Quatre says.

"You're not out of control. You're filled with life. No matter how hard life is you never let it keep you down. You just smile and work harder. Your energy is like the sun, everyone around you feel warm and happy. Look at Youji and Ken, they're always cheerful! And that's because they're around you all the time. When Quatre and I are sad, you're always there to cheer us on." Toboe says.

"So please keep your head up, Omi-chan. You're our guiding light. You're the one that reminds all of us to smile when things get tough. Out of all of us you're the most special one. Everyone needs you. If you're sad then everyone will be depressed, too." Quatre says.

"Quatre-chan, Toboe-chan…" Omi cries.

"I know it's hard for you. My space heart can feels how sad you are right now. You really miss Aya, do you?" Quatre says.

"I do. I'm very scare. I am scare that I will never see him again. I don't know why, I just start crying every time I imagine that I won't be able to see him…" Omi says.

"That's because you're in love with him, Omi…" Kiba smiles.

"Yes, Omi-chan. You love Aya, that's why you feel this way. You have your first love. How about that?" Toboe says.

"My first love…" Omi says.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Toboe asks.

"We can go to his house and look for him. You have his address on his application, right?" Kiba suggests.

"But what if he doesn't want to see me? He didn't even return my call. Maybe he is fed up with me already and can't stand being with me for another second…" Omi says.

"Oh, Omitichi, you really are totally clueless about this love thing, aren't you? Aya likes you, too! Have you ever notice how much it bugs him every time when I talk to you? When anyone talk to you? Aya is totally into you." Kiba says.

"He is?" Omi asks.

Ken puts his hand on Omi's head and says, "of course he is. Think about it, Omi. Aya never say a word to anyone but you, and he is rude to everyone but you. And he never, ever listen to any body but you."

"Why do you think we didn't come and check on you? We don't want to bother the two of you. We want you and Aya to have some times alone." Youji says.

"You guys are just trying to make me feel better." Omi says.

"No we're not, and we're going to go and find Aya right now. Omitichi is okay to travel, right?" Youji says. Toboe nods.

"Let's go then. We're going to see Aya at his house." Youji says.

They arrive at an run down apartment complex at the outskirt of the Future City. The place is very old and very dirty. "This is where Aya-kun lives?" Omi says. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"His apartment is up there." Kiba says. They arrive at the apartment where Aya suppose to live.

"We're here to see Aya, please." Youji says to the intercom. There is no answer.

"Hello?" Youji says to the intercom again.

"What do you people want?" a lady walks up to the group and asks them.

"We worked with Aya. He didn't show up at work and we're worried about him. Do you know where he is?" Kiba asks the lady.

"No, Aya hasn't been home for almost a month now." The lady says.

"Oh, thank you." Kiba says.

"Sorry, Omi-chan." Toboe says to Omi.

Omi smiles to them sadly. "No, no. It's fine. I shouldn't be bothering you guys anyway. Thanks for everything. I should just let Aya-kun go." Omi says.

The lady looks at the petite rosy-blonde and asks, "are you his friend?"

Omi nods sad. The boy looks so miserable it makes the lady's heart aches. The lady says, "Why don't I let you in and get Aya's stuff. I'm gonna throw them all away anyway."

"Throw them all away?" Omi asks the lady.

"Yeah, I'm the landlord. This apartment belongs to Aya's parents, they didn't pay their rent for 3 months, so I throw them out two days ago. That two good for nothing drunkies, they're always in trouble. People always knock on their doors and ask them to pay debt. The son comes out alright though…" The lady says as she opens the door.

The apartment smells like alcohol and drugs. The lady lead them to a clean room and says, "this is Aya's room."

The room is very clean and tidy. Not a thing is out of place. The lady takes out a box and gives it to Omi. "This is everything that Aya kept. My husband wants me to throw it away, but I keep it in case Aya comes back for it. Why don't you take it?" The lady says.

Omi opens the box and sees a couple of military medal and a set of military uniform. "Aya-kun was in the army?" Omi asks.

"Yes, he was a very good solider, too. He came back when his sister was sick." The lady says.

"Aya-kun has a sister?" Omi asks.

"Yes. Aya sent her to private school so she doesn't have to stay with her parents. They always beat him up when he was young so Aya didn't want his sister to stay in this apartment." The lady says.

"Where is she now?" Omi asks.

"She is dead already, she dies of heart failure or something. Aya hasn't been back ever since she dies."

"She dies?"

"Yeah, well, I have to go to work. You guys stay as long as you want, okay?" The lady says.

"Thanks for everything. It means a lot to me." Omi bows.

"You're welcome. Tell Aya I miss him if you see him, okay?" The lady says. Omi nods.

The lady leaves. Omi holds the Aya's box in his hand.

TBC...


	20. Under One Roof

Robotic City, Poetic Love  
Chapter 21: Under One Roof…

"Let's get out of here. Omi, you're coming home with me. You're not living by yourself anymore." Kiba says to the petite boss.

"No! I'm fine now. I was just being silly earlier." Omi says to Kiba.

"I don't want you to live by yourself. It's not right. You are moving in my house and Toboe is going to keep you company." Kiba says.

"I don't know, Kiba-kun. Your place is scary. It remind me of Harry Potter's school. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and see the oil painting talking to me…" Omi rubs his nose and mutters.

Toboe and Quatre can't help but chuckles at what Omi said. It's nice to see the cheerful Omi-chan back.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Ken asks.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Kiba asks Ken.

"You actually know what he is talking about? None of us ever understand anything that comes out from Omi's mouth." Ken says Kiba.

"Let's go back to my house." Kiba says. They get on the car and Omi opens Aya's box again. The uniform still has Aya's scent on it.

Omi sees a small iron case and takes it out. He opens it and sees a 3-D hologram picture of Aya holding his sister Ayami lovingly. The petite boy looks at the picture and smiles.

"Is that a picture of Aya?" Quatre asks Omi.

"Aya-kun is smiling." Omi says as he shows the others the picture.

"I don't know that guy actually smile!!!" Ken says, very amazed by the sight.

"He looks so different." Toboe says.

"I will do anything to see Aya-kun smiling like this. I wonder where he is." Omi says.

"Where ever he is, we'll find him." Kiba says.

"Aya-kun always looked as if he is troubled by something, but he keeps walking away when I ask if he needs help. I hope he is not in any danger right now." Omi says.

"Don't worry, Aya is a smart guy. He can handle himself." Youji says.

In the Metro Town Square of Future City, Aya is walking down the busy street. Everyone is laughing, shopping and eating. Streets vendors are shouting to Aya, trying to get him to buy something, street performers doing all kinds of dance and stud, trying to get Aya's attentions. Girls waves at Aya and tries to get to know the handsome red head.

But Aya doesn't notice any of them. He just continue to walks aimlessly, not knowing what to think. Aya has no idea his sister is being kidnapped. He has to give the Shark data from Omi's lab every week, and today is the day Aya has to give the Shark data again.

Aya is searching his brain for what to say to Shark. He has no idea what to do. There is no one who can help him. Aya sighs and tries to push the image of Ayami getting cut open in his head. "What should I do now?" Aya asks forlornly.

"Ni-san…" Someone calls. Aya stops. There is no way. Aya must be imagining things. It can't be.

Aya looks up and sees right in the middle of the town square, his sister is waving at him, calling him.

"Ayami?" Aya says.

"Ni-san!!!!" Ayami shouts. Aya runs to Ayami and hugs her. He is so happy to see his sister he doesn't even care about how his lost sister will suddenly appear in front of him.

Suddenly, Aya feels a strong shock attacks his body. The pain sends him straight to the ground. Ayami has electrocutes Aya with a shocker. Aya lays on the ground unconscious as a group of robots come and takes him away.

Tsume and Blue look for clues of Li whereabouts in the office for a whole day but they can't find anything. "Hello, are you two off yet?" Hige comes in and asks.

"Oh, hi. It's seven already?" Blue says as she checks the time.

"Yeah. Let's go back to Kiba's house. We can try again tomorrow." Tsume says. He is tired and his wounds are bothering him.

When they arrive at Kiba's mansion, they see Omi, Youji, Ken, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa are all there. "Wow, lots of people…" Tsume says.

"Hi, welcome home." Takuya says.

"Hi, Tsume! Nice to see you getting better!" Omi smiles.

"Hello, I remember you, you're the computer boy, right?" Tsume says.

"The computer GENIUS, mind you." Omi says.

"What are you all doing here?" Hige asks.

"Kiba asked us to stay here. He wants us to see how the statues in the hallway come alive in the middle of the night." Omi says.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The statues in the hallway doesn't comes to life, the gargoyles do. They like to come out in the middle of the night and take cute little kids like you away. " Hige says.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? You have a lot of guest." Tsume says to Takuya.

"hey, I have 89 rooms here. I got 8 down and I still have 81 to go. It's nice to see this house fill with lives." Takuya laughs.

"Alright, you all, time to go to bed. You can have any room you want." Kiba says.

"Thank you for letting us stay at your house." Quatre bows. Trowa says 'thank you' and leaves with Quatre to a room. Wufei and Toboe go off to go to bed, too.

"Can I have the room furthest away from the Gargoyles?" Omi says.

"Sure, that's the room over there is good, no gargoyles…" Kiba says.

"Thank you so much, Kiba-kun!" Omi says.

"Just beware of the giant zombie spiders. They like to stalk that room in the middle of the night." Youji says.

"Eppp…." Omi squeaks.

"Youji! What do you scare him like that for!" Ken shouts to his lover.

Youji apologizes, "I'm sorry, I was just joking around."

"Well you are sleeping alone tonight." Ken scorns.

"Aw…come on!!!" Youji cries as loud as Omi.

"Come on, Omi. You can sleep with me tonight. I will chase all the gargoyles and giant zombies away for you." Ken says.

"Thanks, Ken-kun. You're the best!" Omi says.

"Come on, Ken. You know I can't sleep without you." Youji protests.

"Then don't sleep." Ken makes a face to his lover and leaves.

"Good night!" Omi smiles and follows Ken off.

"Serve you right." Kiba says to his blonde coworker.

"Hige was messing with Omi too!" Youji says.

"So? I'm gonna be sleeping alone anyhow." Hige laughs. He turns to Blue and says, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Blue smiles to Hige. She looks around and says, "I think I'm going to check on Tsume. He doesn't look too good today. His wounds must be bothering him."

"Why don't you go to sleep, I will go check on Tsume." Kiba says.

"Come on, you guys, don't leave me here by myself." Youji says.

"Go find a room with giant zombie spiders to sleep in." Kiba jokes before heading to Tsume's room.

"Meanie!" Youji screams.

Kiba walks pass Toboe's room and knocks on the door. Toboe opens the door and looks at him. "Hi, are you tired? Blue says Tsume isn't feeling too well, I'm going to check on him. You mind going with me?" Kiba asks his petite lover.

"No, I don't mind at all. Let me get my computer." Toboe says. He gets his palm top and goes to Tsume's room.

Tsume sits at his room and reads the criminal files on his computer. Kiba knocks on the door and says, "hello?"

"Come on in." Tusme says as he hears Kiba's voice.

"Hi, how come you're not sleeping? You shouldn't stress yourself." Kiba says. Tsume is so into the computer it reminds Kiba of Omi.

"I tried to sleep, but the wounds are bothering me." Tsume sighs as he clinks onto another files on his computer.

"Do you like something to help you sleep?" A soft, sweet voice says. Tsume then realizes Kiba isn't alone.

"Toboe! I thought you're sleeping." Tsume says.

"Kiba was worried and he wants me to come check on you. Do you mind if I take a look at your wound, please?" Toboe asks politely.

"Thank you very much." Tsume says softly to the petite doctor. Toboe is so sweet and so adorable Tsume can't help but soften his voice.

Toboe takes out his palm top. The boy's computer has a scanner builds into it and he uses it to check Tsume's vital. "Your wounds are a little bit infected and it's swelling. Let me clean them up, then you won't hurt as much."

Toboe starts cleaning up the wound. "Tell me if it hurts." Toboe says to Tsume as he goes through Tsume's wounds carefully. The boy's face looks so serious and caring at the same time, it makes him even more compelling. Toboe always has been very eyes-catching; and now Tsume can't help but stare.

Tsume feels very happy and very miserable at the same time. Tsume feels wonderful with Toboe's soft and gentle touches on his body. Yet he is sad that Toboe will never be a part of his life. Sweet dear Toboe is the perfect match for charming rich prince Kiba.

Tsume shakes his head, hating himself for having thoughts on Kiba's petite lover again. Tsume looks at Kiba, hoping Kiba will not see him staring at Toboe. Luckily, Kiba is staring at Toboe and Kiba doesn't notice Tsume's longing glance.

"There. It shouldn't hurt so much now. I will get you some medicine to help you sleep." Toboe says after he finishes cleaning up Tsume's wounds. The small boy then lets out a yawn.

"Sorry I keeps you up." Tsume says.

"No, please don't mention it." Toboe smiles. That smile is so beautiful.

"Come on, Toboe. Let's get you back to bed." Kiba says. Toboe says 'good night' to Tsume and leaves.

Toboe goes back to his room and gets out his kitty jammies. He takes off his shirt and sees the scar on his stomach. The haunting memories suddenly hit Toboe again. Toboe sighs and rub his scar, trying to forget all the physical and mental pain that night.

"Toboe, you okay? What's the matter?" Kiba asks.

"Nothing. I'm just changing." Toboe takes his kitty jammies and covers up his body. Kiba frowns and walks up to the petite boy. Gently, Kiba takes Toboe's jammies away and looks at Toboe's scared abs.

"Are you looking at the scar?" Kiba asks. Toboe nods.

"It healed, but it still hurts me." Toboe says. Kiba puts his hand on Toboe's small stomach.

Toboe quavers lightly. He never feels such intimate and passionate touches on his skin. The sensations are too strong for the small boy. Kiba whispers, "it's okay, relax."

Kiba's hand feels strong and powerful on Toboe tiny abs. Kiba caresses the once perfect skin gently. The strokes are so heated Toboe feels like his pain is all melted away.

Tsume takes his medicine and lies down on the bed. He tosses around and lays on top of something cold and metallic. Tsume reaches down and gets the metallic object. "Toboe's palm top." Tsume says. Toboe has forget his computer.

Tsume gets up and takes the palm top back to Toboe's room. He is going to knock on Toboe's door when he sees the door is not fully closed. And through the gap of the door, he sees Toboe standing there, shirtless and Kiba is holding him.

Kiba gets down and kisses Toboe's stomach lightly before he picks Toboe up and puts Toboe down the bed. Kiba then gets onto Toboe's bed. Tsume signs. The policeman shoves his jealousy aside and quietly closes the door; he then walks lightly.

Later that night, Kiba walks out of Toboe's room and walks toward the kitchen. Tsume is sitting there, having a bottle of beer. "Hey. How come you're still up?" Kiba asks.

"Just getting a beer to wash the aftertaste of the medicine down. How come you're still up?" Tsume says.

"I was gonna get a drink of water, but the beer looks good." Kiba says as he gets a beer out of the fridge.

"You know what, Kiba. I think I'm gonna find my own apartment after all." Tsumes says as he drinks his beer.

"How come? You don't like it here?" Kiba asks.

"No, I like it here. I just feel bad sleeping under your roof and drink your beer." Tsume says.

"Hello." Someone says at the door. Tsume and Kiba looks up and sees Wufei standing there.

"Hey, you should be in bed. What's the matter? Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? You want me to fix you a sandwich or something?" Kiba asks the boy.

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you two about Aya. I hit the dead end and I don't know who else I can go to except for the two of you now." Wufei says.

The Chinese boy looks so serious, Kiba and Tsume can't help but sober up. "Why don't you sit down?" Kiba says.

Wufei sits down and tells Kiba and Tsume everything he knows about Aya and Ayami. From how Aya is stealing data from Omi to the Ayami's kidnapping. "I don't know if Aya's disappearing has anything to do with his sister's kidnapping. I had been making calls the whole night to try and find Shark and his yukuza, but no one seen him since this morning." Wufei says.

Kiba and Tsume look at each other. Neither of them know what to say. "You think you can find Aya?" Wufei asks Tsume.

"I will do my best." Tsume says.

"Let us worry about it for now. You keep contacting your connections and come to us if you hear anything else." Kiba says.

"I will do that." Wufei leaves the kitchen.

"I'm going to call my connections, too. You go and get some rest. No point of both of us stay awake if one of us can sleep." Tsume says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna make some coffee." Kiba gets up and go to the stove.

Duo wakes up and realizes he falls asleep at the sofa in the lab. Heroo has put a blanket over him. Duo looks at his watch and sees that it's 1am already. Duo sits up and he can already hear Heroo punching the keyboard of the computer.

"Heroo, are you still checking how the hacker gets inside your computer?" Duo asks his lover.

Heroo grunts, "I just can't figure it out. It's driving me crazy…"

Duo knows Heroo very well and he knows it's impossible to make Heroo stops. The braided boy just put a jacket over Heroo's shoulder to make sure the Japanese doesn't catch a cold. Heroo takes Duo's hand and gives it a kiss.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I will keep looking." Heroo says.

TBC…


End file.
